Draco's Time
by GeminiCancer
Summary: I've never read a Draco goes back in time, and decided to write it. Draco/Harry slash
1. Prolouge

This is a test chapter. I noticed that there are millions of Harry goes back in time and Hermione goes back and even a few Severus goes back, but i've never read a Draco goes back. I decided to write one. If it get's no response I'll discontinue but I thought it may be an interesting idea.

* * *

**Prolouge**

It was never about power or money. For Draco Malfoy, it had always been about Harry Potter. As a child, he'd fallen to sleep on stories of his heroic acts; the fantasy of his fabulous life in luxury. Draco made up scenarios where they'd become fast friends at Hogwarts; inseparable and together forever. In his mind, they lived happily ever after, friends for life, living together and ruling the Wizarding World.

Draco Malfoy was a born and raised pureblood and his father had been, though never proven to be, a Death Eater, responsible for multiple rapes and murders. Draco was a Wizard as his father be for him and his father before him. He did not know any other life then that of Wizardry.

One may be surprised to know that Draco Malfoy wanted the destruction of his father's Lord, but it was true. He'd always been a stubborn boy, refusing to change his mind without proof. To his childish logic, Harry Potter had freed his father from a man who had promised power and delivered only pain. Though his father repeatedly told him different, Draco refused to believe it. When Harry Potter mysteriously killed Lord Voldemort he became all that was good to Draco.

None of his dreams and childish fantasy's came true.

A mistaken understanding of what was proper turned Harry Potter from him in the beginning. A child's grudge removed all possibilities of friendship from them during school when Harry refused his hand. Draco was never invited on their adventures. Instead a mud blood and a blood traitor were given the honor of Harry's confidants. They told Harry Draco was a Death Eater and in his hurt, he'd not corrected them.

Harry turned into Potter and his name became synonymous with anger, rage, petty rivalry, and one-up-manship. Draco felt the sting of rejection every time Potter brushed him aside like so much garbage, and lashed out to hurt him in return.

In their sixth year, when the Dark Lord rose to power again; Draco was forced to make a choice. To give up his childhood dreams and join a madman he never wanted to follow, or give up his pride and beg Harry Potter for forgiveness.

In the end, Harry did forgive him, and his fantasy friendship became reality, finally. They learned how to trust, though it was a hard road. Even though the Dark Lord was a constant danger, Draco had never felt such peace.

Over time, their relationship changed. It transformed into something better then Draco could have ever dreamed. They fell in love.

It was like a dream. Their love and understanding of the other was so complete it was like they had joined together completely, as though they lived inside the other. Their love covered over the destruction and terror like a rose colored mist.

They both knew it would end, that the terror of war would become so great that their love would not be able to hide them from it, but for the time being, it was perfect. Draco thought that that time of shattered delusions would be far in the future.

It wasn't.

Harry Potter lay dead in his arms and Draco could only think of his failures.

If he had just been faster.

Just pushed Harry harder to learn the spells, to learn to fight, instead of distracting him with frequent flights of sexual fancy.

The scream of pain that ripped from his lungs paused the battle around them.

Almost everyone was dead anyway, but his pain made one man, in particular, wince.

Draco watched his father slowly stroll over to them and prepared for pain.

"I'm sorry son."

Draco glanced up in incredulous shock.

Lucius nodded, "yes it is hard to believe, but you must trust me. I never wanted him to die. None of us did."

The pain in his soul was all encompassing and blocked any emotions other then curiosity. Nothing could matter so what did it harm if he listened to his father on this.

Lucius sat next to Draco and together they watched the Death Eaters capture and kill the last of the Order of the Phoenix.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. There wasn't supposed to be this much death, or rebellion. What does our Lord rule now? There are so few of us left."

He turned and addressed Draco directly instead of letting his words drift on the air.

"Come with us Draco. We need as many wizards as we can get to recreate our way of life."

Draco pulled his Harry into his arms and caressed his hair. Slowly, he broke apart the strands were fused by blood and gore.

"He is dead Draco."

The younger wizard shook his head.

"Yes Draco, Dead. Come with us. You must move on."

Again, Draco shook his head. There was nothing left without Harry; nothing to move on too.

Sighing Lucius stood up.

"I had hoped you would be less stubborn."

Draco watched with unconcerned eyes as his father pointed a curiously green tipped wand at his face.

"I'm sorry my son. We cannot have any traitors among us."

He felt the killing curse hit him and the pain of it wrenching out his soul almost penetrated his grief empowered lethargy.

When he next became aware, he decided that death without Harry wasn't that different from life without Harry.

Black

Blank

Soundless

Nothing

He floated, formless, for time unknown until a light appeared at the end of the Nothing.

He watched the light, uncaring of anything else other then the absence of his life's love.

There were voices in the light, the sound of them foreign in the void. They whispered against his skin, but he did not strain to hear them. They were unimportant next to the loss of Harry.

As the light approached, the voiced became clearer, they spoke of things beyond comprehension; things no mortal would ever be able to know. Things that he had never even pondered before.

What is the sound of creation?

The color of forgiveness?

The taste of truth?

In another life, one where he never knew Harry, he may have been curious to know the answers to these questions; instead he simply acknowledged that these voices knew them.

When the light reached him, the voices stopped. He thought this was a new eternity, forever in light where he had been forever in darkness.

"**NO**!"

The sound of the voices from this distance was overwhelming. They blew past him in a rush of unimaginable power. They were not yelling, simply so incomprehensible that their multitude of whispers held the answers to every question.

He asked no more questions, had no more thoughts. He had no desire for anything but Harry.

"**YOU WISH FOR YOUR MATE TO BE RETURNED TO YOU**!"

No, that wasn't right. He didn't want Harry here. He would waist away here. Harry needed things, sun, wind, light; to shine.

"**YOU HAVE DIED, JOINED US IN THE BEGINNING. BUT THINGS WERE NOT MEANT TO TURN OUT THIS WAY. YOUR MATE WAS NOT TO JOIN US SO SOON. IT WAS NOT HIS DESTINY. BECAUSE HE FAILED, OTHERS JOINED US BEFORE THEIR TIME, YOU AMONG THEM**."

They stopped while Draco absorbed the power that came from this knowledge. It had seeped into his soul while they spoke. He knew, without a doubt that the longer he remained in their company, the more power he would absorb.

"**YOU WILL RETURN TO WHERE HIS DESTINY BEGAN AND CHANGE HIS FUTURE**."

Draco's mind nearly overloaded. Sent to the past. To protect Harry's future? Why not send Harry himself?

"**WE DO NOT SEND HIM BECAUSE IT IS HIS DESTINY. WE HAVE CHOSEN YOU. BE HONORED**!"

Draco was honored. To be with Harry again in any capacity was an honor, a gift we would not under appreciate.

"**YOU HAVE A CHOICE; YOU MAY RETURN AS YOU ARE, OR RETURN AS YOU WERE**."

The concept eluded him for a moment but then he realized: as an adult, or as the child he would be during that time. He wondered if he would be able to keep his knowledge and power as the child he was.

"**YOU MUST RETAIN YOUR MEMORIES IN ORDER TO BE EFFECTIVE**!"

Of course, Draco felt the first glimmer of emotion during his stay in this place, embarrassment.

"**YOU WILL RETAIN YOUR KNOWLEDGE, BUT NOT YOUR ABILITY**."

Draco nodded. That was acceptable. With his knowledge he could retrain his magic to the standard he was used to in a year at most.

He accepted and felt the voices give him knowledge. The knowledge they'd not had and needed desperately during the war. It overloaded him and he fell unconscious.

* * *

**An: alright so that's the prologue. Let me know if you like it so I'll know to continue it or not. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Rebirth**

He awoke as he had done every day previous, with his hand resting between the well worn pages of The Rein and Defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Happily he pulled the book up close to his face and caressed the faded name of Harry Potter. The words were nearly completely invisible and Draco knew he'd have to make his father get him a new copy. Although this one was useless because Harry told him he never gave any interviews.

He blinked and the past rushed at him.

Harry

Their love

The void

The voices

Draco cried out and a half a dozen house elves crowded around him. They were his care takers; his parent's were Malfoy's and therefore couldn't be bothered to take care of a child.

The house elves pestered after his health until he assured them he was fine, just a head ache, and had taken the potions they forced at him.

They were attentive but stupid, he controlled them and they gave him whatever he wanted. He remembered being a spoiled little brat because of it.

They didn't even become curious when he asked them the date.

Febuary 17 1991; a few months before the lot of them started at Hogwarts.

After he'd eaten his breakfast, he made a list. A list of the things he needed to do in this past to save his love.

* * *

-1) Get Harry out of relatives.

-A) kill relatives (interesting thought but too messy, suspicious)

-B) provide better guardian

-I) Black

-II) The Wolf (not possible reasons of ministry interference)

-2) Befriend Harry.

-A) first meet at Clothing store, be nicer)

* * *

Draco snorted at his comments. He was being stupid. He tore up the notes and burned them in the fire. He knew better then to create written proof.

Harry had told him all about his relatives, their dubious care of him, the reasons why he lived with them etc. It had seemed to both of them, after careful thought, that this was mostly Dumbledore's fault. At the time, the old man had been dead and so therefore unavailable for blame. He was alive now.

A devious plan began to form. It would take patience, planning, and above all ambition, which Draco had in spades. He'd been trained in espionage by the best, his uncle Severus Snape, after all.

The plan began with his befriending of Harry, and then sorting into Ravenclaw. He would pass himself off as a prodigy and therefore create a place for himself at Harry's side. The headmaster would have no true reason to repel a Ravenclaw prodigy's presence in his savior's life, even if said Ravenclaw as a Malfoy.

He would train his Harry to the best of his ability and take care of the obvious dangers surreptitiously from his side.

The knowledge imparted to him by the voices was vast and all encompassing. He ordered the elves to get him a journal that could only be opened by his command.

When they brought it to him he made a note, just on the first page, to cast a translation spell on the pages when he got his wand. They would be encrypted into parseltounge. Only Harry or Lord Voldemort would be able to read it without the translation charm, which Draco had. It was only one of the useful spells he and Harry had developed.

Draco remembered how they had tried to get Granger to help, but she had decided to only work on projects the Headmaster, and then McGonagall after he died, assigned her and not waste her time on others.

Before the end, Harry had truly regretted cutting himself off from all but those two during school. Draco noted in his new journal that he would need to persuade the boy out of his shell. Those twins were useful and the Longbottom had shown his loyalty if not his worth.

He was sure that Harry would still go into Gryffindor even without his presence convincing him Slytherin was evil. Hagrid and the Headmaster would see to it.

His time between his rebirth and September was spent planning. His magic needed to be restored before he could begin his plans and for that he needed a wand. Only Harry had ever been able to do wandless magic and so Draco did not even try. He would only harm himself.

He only saw his parents infrequently, when they needed to show a united Malfoy front at one event or another. Once weekly, they would have a formal dinner, but Draco spent most of his time studying and with the houselves. They sensed a change in him, but since he was being more polite to them because of this change, they didn't question it; with one exception.

Dobby.

Harry told Draco about Dobby and Draco never told his love that Dobby's issues may have been his fault. Dobby had read to him the majesty of Harry Potter before he could read. Only the little elf had shared his passion for the hero. Together their fantastic imaginings became legendary.

Because Draco knew how much the elf loved Harry and visa-versa, he didn't change much, just helped the elf learn about subtlety and planning. Let the elf know that he would help Harry in any way he could.

His stroke of genius had been asking the elf to check up on Harry. He ordered Dobby not to alert anyone to his presence for any reason.

The elf had returned shaking in little house elf rage. They were starving good Harry Potter wizard. Keeping him locked in a cupboard. Draco had acted suitably surprised and outraged.

He ordered Dobby back with instructions to slowly enlarge the space and help him get food when he snuck out. To prevent Harry's discovery while out.

It worked and Draco received a blow by blow account of many of Harry's days and nights.

His days were spent essentially waiting, only interrupted by his uncle's once monthly visit. His visits were like clockwork. Uncle Severus would arrive at precisely 8 o'clock in the morning every third Saturday of the month, expecting Draco to be up, dressed, and ready to do whatever his Uncle wanted.

This visit, Uncle Severus wanted to talk about what would happen at Hogwarts in two months.

"You are expected to be sorted into my house, but do not expect preferential treatment."

"Of course Uncle Sev."

"You may only call me that in private, it will be Professor Snape just like all the other crude brats."

"Of course Uncle Sev."

Pause.

"What has gotten into you boy. You are acting most peculiar."

Draco smiled. His Uncle loved him, but he had obscure ways of showing it. It was always nice to have confirmation.

"I'm just excited about finally going to Hogwarts, and maybe a little nervous."

His father would have caned him for expressing weakness like that, but Draco and his Uncle had a special relationship. Before Harry, his Uncle was the only one who ever truly knew Draco.

"I see. I am sure it has nothing to do with that Potter brat." Severus replied sardonically.

Draco ducked his head and blushed, as his Uncle would expect. At this point, Draco had not learned how to hide his feelings perfectly.

Severus sighed, "Draco, I fear you have placed unreachable hopes on a fantasy. It is likely that Potter will be a spoiled brat with unparalleled prejudice against you."

Unbidden, Draco's heart warmed to the concern no other would be able to hear in his Uncle's voice.

"I know, but I have to at least try."

Severus sighed again.

"I did not come here to discuss your imaginary relationship with a celebrity you've never met."

Their discussion turned to how he should act in Slytherin to protect himself. This conversation had gone somewhat differently last time. His Uncle had spent close to an hour bad mouthing Harry Potter in an effort to convince Draco of his folly. Draco's stubbornness had remained unbuckled and Severus had stormed out.

This was much better and would have been helpful to know. His "10 rules for survival in Slytherin" had been made through trial and error.

When his father came around a few days later and said they were going to get his wand, Draco needn't fake the excitement.

* * *

An: this is the tone of the story. It will be rather face paced with general information and speratic conversation. Hopefully it won't be too long and i mean to get into a place where i can blow threw a few years in only a few chapter. We'll see. Tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 2

An: this story assumes that you have read all the Harry Potter books, most things will be changed, as is the point of Draco going back in time, but you should know the major plot points by now from the books or from other fanfiction. If you have a question i will of course answer it but...

* * *

**Chapter 2 Meeting Potter**

Just like last time, his father had led him through Diagon Alley pointing out the shops he'd need to visit quickly and then retreated to the pureblood only tea shop in Knockturn Alley, leaving Draco to find his supplies on his own.

The first time, Draco had been overwhelmed and wished desperately that he could be halfblood so he would have someone to show him around. This time, he relished the independence. No house elves to report his actions, no father, in fact few of the patrons of the alley even knew he was Malfoy. He was, for the time being, free of constraints.

As part of his plan Draco went to get his wand first. It surprised him when we walked out with a Yew and Hungarian Horntail heart's blood instead of his Hawthorn and Green Welsh heart string but he shrugged and continued on.

He transfigured a rock into a replica of the Sorcerer's stone based on the descriptions Harry had given him. When the oaf Hagrid and Harry walked out of Gringots, Draco cast a switching charm on the rock for the stone in the box in Hagrid's pocket. Why go to all the trouble of stealing it from the school when he could do it here. Draco ignored Harry's presence for the moment but when he was finished ordering a house elf to take the stone home and not give it to anyone else he followed them.

Draco spared a thought at the thrill of common theft and wondered if he could get away with more before he pushed the thought aside for later.

When the oaf left Harry at Madam Malkins, Draco sauntered into the shop and was ushered to the stool next to his Harry. The sight of him after all this time took his breath and Draco found himself staring.

"What?" Harry asked shyly, ducking his head and checking his face for food.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." Draco said, just a shy. He'd learned from his Harry that the problem with their first meeting was his arrogance. It had affronted the boy. Draco was certain not to repeat the mistake.

"Are you headed to Hogwarts too?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"Me too. I'm a first year." He rolled his eyes mentally at his own inability to sound cool. No matter his true age, this was his first theoretical meeting of his one true love. He was unbelievably nervous. Everything depended on them being friends.

"Yea," Harry's voice was quiet and so Draco decided to fill the silence.

"What house do you think you'll be in? I'm hoping for either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I just don't think the others apply to me." He knew Harry didn't have a clue about the houses and hoped the boy would gather the courage to ask.

He did.

"I um…I don't know..."

"Oh you don't know about the houses? Well Gryffindor is for the rash and courageous, Hufflepuff the loyal and hardworking, Ravenclaw the intelligent and curious, and Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious."

Harry swallowed and Draco could feel the waves of insecurity pouring off him.

"I know that sounds rather daunting. I don't ever feel like any of those things either but they say it's a goal, the one you show the most promise towards."

Draco was forced to stop his growing speech by the presence of Madam Malkin, but he could see Harry was thinking.

When the Madam left Draco asked, "Where are you parents?"

"Dead." Harry replied absently still pondering his instruction on Houses.

"Oh sorry, mine aren't here either." This caught Harry's attention and he turned to face Draco with curiosity and sadness.

"Oh their not dead, but they don't really have time for me so I'm here by myself."

He swallowed heavily, all his training pushed at him for revealing such an intimate detail of his private life to a stranger, but he held steady.

"Oh, well I'm here with Hagrid, do you want to shop with us?"

Draco smiled weakly, he wanted Harry to ditch the oaf instead, he said. "I'm not sure he wants me around. I…my family…" He didn't get to explain more, thankfully, because the Madam pronounced Harry done.

Draco smiled at him nervously, unsure if Harry would wait. Waiting wasn't apart of his plan. They had made progress towards being friends he could build on but he was desperate to spend time with the boy. He was as beautiful as Draco remembered, dazzling green eyes covered by hideous glasses, pitch black hair piled on tanned flesh. Draco was relieved he could appreciate the beauty of the boy without feeling inappropriate arousal. It had been a fear. Draco was glad he could love the boy without it getting inappropriate. They were still physically 11, even if he felt older.

When the Madam was finally done with him, he'd convinced himself that Harry wouldn't wait, so it was with shock that he approached the boy and groundskeeper outside the shop.

"You waited!"

"Malfoy?" Hagrid bellowed, "Ye wanted ta wait f'r a Malfoy?"

Draco swallowed and glanced around at the scene Hagrid was making. He smiled at Harry.

"I'll just be going then, thank you for waiting anyway."

He turned to go when Harry grabbed his arm.

"No." the boy whispered.

"Hagrid please? He doesn't have anyone else to show him around." Draco gulped at the gasp from a few of the crowd. He'd not expected that to get around. His father would cane him for sure when they got home.

"No, donna ye know who this is? This is Draco Malfoy, ye don't want te be hang'n around with his lot."

Draco flushed both in embarrassment at the oaf's words and in rage that the beast thought he was better then a Malfoy. His training came out and haughtily he replied.

"I have better things to do then be mauled by whatever savagery you think passes for shopping!"

Harry let go of him in shock and he turned to stroll unconcerned through the crowd. They parted at his passing. He ignored their whispers and points with practiced Malfoy pride.

He made it through the crowd and into a shadowed spot before breaking down. He shouldn't have insulted Hagrid. That was one of the things Harry told him caused him to reject him the first time. He cursed his adolescent body when tears welled in his eyes. If only he was able to push down his pride for just a little while…

"Um..hi?"

A small shy voice interrupted his self recrimination and Draco turned quickly towards it, wiping tears off his face.

Harry was standing just inside the shadows with his hands in his pockets, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was much harsher then he'd wanted and Draco winced.

Harry smiled a little. "I'm sorry he was mean, I told him I wanted to shop with you and ran away. Was…was that okay?"

Draco nearly hugged him. Already this was working out better then he'd planned. Harry had rejected Hagrid and so therefore all the oaf had told him, and instead chose him, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh yea…I mean." Draco tried to pull up the insecure boy inside him that Harry would feel a need to protect.

"You don't mind that I'm a Malfoy?"

Harry laughed and walked up closer to him, "I don't even know what a Malfoy is."

Draco chuckled, "Oh, well it's my last name. We're pure bloods and some people don't like us because we have more money then them, or because we hold to our traditions and they don't. They treat us bad and my Uncle said that when that happened I should not show them they hurt me. That I am better then they and their opinions don't matter." He pulled himself up in a prideful pose and both boys giggled.

"Oh well the way he was taking, a Malfoy was a horrible bug of some kind."

Draco smiled softly, "Yes well, my father sometimes treats people badly, but I don't like it."

They left the shadows together, avoiding both Draco's father and Hagrid as they looked for them.

Draco led Harry to all the places they would need supplies and changed few things from his original trip. He helped Harry buy Hedwig and name her, get his things from the Apothecary and persuaded him to get the medium priced things. Taught Harry how to haggle, as was expected, and other things Harry didn't know.

The only things Draco changed were at the trunk shop, the book shop, a new potion at the Apothecary, and Olivander's. At the trunk shop Harry stared longingly at a trunk with a kitchen, bathroom and living area hidden inside behind a password and Draco convinced Harry to get it. He didn't insinuate that he was even curious as to why Harry would need it and Harry relaxed and purchased it.

At the book shop, Draco bought the entire collection of standard spell books and both he and Harry nearly cleaned them out of obscure books. They even found one in Parseltounge. Draco told Harry not to tell anyone that he could read the book and that he would explain it on the train to Hogwarts.

Draco had neatly avoided Harry's meeting with the horrible Weasleys by telling the boy how to get on the train.

The potion at the Apothecary's was a vision corrector. He told Harry to take it before bed because it would most likely be painful. Harry hadn't listened and took it immediately. A few minutes of silent twisting that wrenched Draco's heart and then Harry was looking at the world glasses free and with a wonder that Draco'd never seen. He wondered why Harry's friends hadn't ever gotten the boy this potion the first time.

Olivander's was by far the most interesting. Draco never liked Olivander, the old man was creepy and so it was with trepidation they entered the shop. Harry picked up on his nervousness and nearly screamed when the old man jumped out at them.

"Ah, Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy, an unexpected pleasure to see you both together."

Surprisingly it was Harry that was the most affronted by the man.

"What's wrong with that? Huh? He's just like anyone else and has the right to come and get his wand in peace. So are you going to stand there and make annoying comments or are you going to do your job and find us wands?"

Draco tried hard to pull in the laugh and rested a calming hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Its…hee..okay Harry, I think he was really surprised."

Harry huffed and Olivander's eyebrows slowly returned to an acceptable level.

"Well, well, very curious. Let us find you a wand Mister Potter."

Olivander passed Harry all sorts of wands with properties Draco recognized to be synonymous with loyalty and courage and protection of the deserving, but none of them matched.

Draco tried to keep his impatience to a minimum. He badly wanted to simply order Harry's wand and get on with it, but held his tongue.

When the old man finally brought out the correct Holly and Phoenix feather wand, the power it invoked in Harry was staggering.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Olivander mumbled while wrapping it up. Harry fidgeted with curiosity and finally, "Um excuse me but what is curious?"

"Oh, well it so happens that I remember every wand that has ever left my store and all their components. The feather in your wand, Mister Potter, came from a Phoenix that gave only one other feather. It was in the wand that gave you your scar."

Draco felt the air grow cooler as Olivander approached Harry, eyes fixed on his forehead.

"I believe we can expect great things from you Mister Potter, after all Voldemort did great things, terrible, but great."

Draco quirked a sardonic grin, "You make it sound like it's the wand that makes us great."

"Oh?" Olivander turned to him as though he'd forgotten Draco was there, which annoyed the blonde.

"No that was not my intention. The wand is but a tool, though it does sometimes make predictions of one's power and potential."

Draco rolled his eyes and waited impatiently for the old man to get on with it.

Harry payed and Draco motioned him to leave the store when the boy didn't move. Harry blinked at him and then his face twisted with righteous rage.

He turned it on Olivander, "Surely you're not refusing to sell him a wand. I don't think I want a wand from you if you going to be…."

Draco stopped him and held up his wand, laughing. Harry blushed and Olivander smiled at them.

"I think you two have the beginning of a very interesting relationship."

Draco rolled his eyes and the boys finally left the store.

When their day was done, Draco was unsurprised by his reluctance to say goodbye.

"Um…" Harry said; shy again for the first time since their day truly started. "I'm not sure how to get home."

"Oh," Draco started but just then both Hagrid and his father found them, coming from different directions.

"Draco," His father said coldly, only the fierce pressure on his shoulder from his father's fisted hand alerted Draco to his anger.

He focused his eyes on Harry and smiled gently when the boy furrowed his brow in concern, his eyes resting on the hand fisted in Draco's robes. Perhaps the punishment would be worth it to get Harry that much closer to him.

His father and Hagrid had a small insulting match before dragging the boys in opposite directions.

The caning was simple and his uncle came to see how the trip went in the middle of it, interrupting. His father had stopped and snarled, but not explained.

"Oh Draco, you know better then to anger him."

Draco had utilized his adult constitution and not made a sound during the whole thing, but the tenderness from his usually stern uncle was just too much for him.

No tears fell, but he nuzzled into the warmth offered while Severus smoothed healing balm on his back, arse, and thighs.

"What happened Draco?"

"That stupid oaf groundskeeper was insulting me and Harry…"

"Potter? Ah I should have known. What did you do Draco?"

"I didn't do anything…well I may have mentioned that I was alone so that he would invite me to come with him…"

"Oh Draco."

"What?" he sighed, "I know Uncle, I just…I just wanted to spend time with him."

"Alright, tell me what happened."

"Well the oaf started sprouting delusions of grandeur, saying that I wasn't an appropriate companion. He should be so lucky." His uncle chuckled, which had been his plan and Draco grinned at him, but then dropped it as the reason for his father's anger approached.

"And Harry defended me saying that no one else would take me…and there was kind of a crowd. Anyway father was most displeased."

"I should think so. You know better then to disclose private information to idiots like Potter."

Draco scowled at him.

"Oh great Merlin, your not going to be his little defender now are you."

"When have I not been his defender?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I suppose I thought you would decide differently when his true Potter colors showed. Do not think he will be your friend at Hogwarts. As soon as he finds anyone else he will drop you and treat you and the rest of the school like the bugs beneath his shoes."

Draco snarled and quickly removed himself from his Uncle's lap. That his lower half was exposed did not faze him.

"Thank you for your kind words Uncle. I now know I how truly unworthy you find me. I am sure you can see yourself out." With that Draco stormed to his bedroom. He chuckled mentally at his age appropriate reaction. He'd not been able to have a childish tantrum for some time. It was oddly refreshing.

His uncle didn't bother him until his next visit and neither of them even mentioned Harry Potter.

Draco spent the remaining month reading up of his first year text books. He was certain he had them memorized but he wanted his prodigy act to be perfect.

* * *

**An: as I said most of the plot from the original cannon will be implied so if it confuses you, let me know and I'll explain it. I do not want to waste time rewriting and explaining plot that everyone or most everyone already knows. **


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I dislike all those time travel stories that end right after the sorting or before the first year is ended. I am moving so quickly because I refuse to be among them. This story will be fast paced and is romance centered. A few of the years before they are old enough might only be a few chapters long. I want to get to the good stuff before slowing down, if I do. This is the first of its kind that i've found so i can write it how i want.

* * *

**Chapter 3 the train**

When his father and mother joined him for the trip to the train Draco felt confident his plans were perfected and his understanding was complete.

He said good bye to his father and then found an empty compartment with a window towards the gate. He watched for Harry's arrival with conflicting emotions. Had Hagrid convinced Harry not to be his friend? Would his plans all be for naught?

An hour before the train left, Harry pushed and tugged his trunk through the crowd and onto the train. Draco poked his head out of the door and called out when Harry came into view. The relief on the boy's face made Draco's heart sing.

"Ah Draco, I was worried I wouldn't be able to find you. There are so many people out there!" Harry said as he struggled with putting the trunk up on the rack. Draco stood up and helped him. He had a sudden urge to hug the boy and so stood awkwardly next to him, his arms wavering. After a moment he sat down without a hug, but he didn't miss the relief warring with disappointment on his new friends face.

Harry told him about Hagrid's attempt to convince him away and Draco was most expressive with his relief. Harry grinned at him.

The boy savior also expressed confusion that a matronly witch with older children had been outside shouting at the top of her lungs about muggles

"Shouldn't she be more careful? I mean what if some one had asked her what a muggle was?"

Draco decided to be delicate and he leaned forward, his face drawn in concern.

"What did she look like?"

Harry described the matriarch of the Weasel clan most appropriately.

"That sounds like Mrs. Weasley. She has seven children two of which have already graduated from Hogwarts. Why would she be asking about where the platform was? She should have either floo'd in with her kids or apparated, though I suppose that may be difficult with so many children…"

Harry shook his head in puzzlement.

"Maybe." Draco started, "She is some kind of clue for children who do not know how to get on the platform."

Harry nodded and his eyes lit up for a moment before darkening with more confusion, "But there weren't any others out there looking confused."

"Hmm..well…would you have known about the platform if I hadn't told you?"

Harry shook his head, comprehension dawning, "So she was there for me?"

Draco shrugged and leaned back, "I don't know. Let's examine what we know. Your guide to the Wizarding world didn't tell you about how to get on the train. Right?" Harry nodded.

"And so if I hadn't told you what would have happened out there."

Harry pursed his lips, "Well I probably would have asked a constable."

Draco smiled, "They are all muggle so they wouldn't have known what you were talking about."

"Right so I would have made a fool out of myself. But if she was yelling like that then I probably would have picked up on it and asked her how to get on."

"Hmm," Draco said. He wasn't sure how to insinuate that someone was waiting for him without sounding paranoid.

"Do you think..um…maybe she was waiting for me?" Draco grinned internally but plastered a surprised look on his face.

"Well maybe I mean if there was no one else asking her and only you heard her then…maybe, but why?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know."

They sat in silent contemplation for a moment before Draco asked Harry about the month between seeing each other and found out that Harry had read about half of his books including the book he wasn't supposed to be able to read.

"Would you explain that to me now Draco?"

"Yes," he put up a low powered silencing charm, something obscure that only a few would be able to break through. "That book is written in Parseltongue and there are only a few wizards who have the talent. In this lifetime it has been Lord Voldemort and you. Many people think that speaking it means you are a dark wizard. They will fear you and treat you badly if they know. You must keep it hidden. Do not speak it or read it or show that book to anyone but me okay?"

His voice expressed his urgency. Draco remembered vividly the pain Harry went through during their second year when it was revealed Harry was a parseltongue.

"Okay, also would you explain about this Lord Volewhatsit. Hagrid only said that he was a bad man and he killed my parents. Everyone thinks I'm some kind of hero. What's that all about?"

Draco smiled; it was a good sign that Harry trusted him over that oaf Hagrid.

"Well he was right about that. Lord Voldemort was an evil vile man who went crazy from dark arts. A lot of purebloods followed him. He promised them power and prestige and that he would rid our world of the impure. Instead he hurt them and killed them. He killed mudbloods and halfbloods at first but then as he gained power he killed all kinds of people including his followers. It stopped when he killed your parents and tried to kill you, but no one knows why."

Harry shook his head in confusion, "but I read these books.."

Draco chuckled interrupting him, "you know better then that. Who was there that night?"

"Um well Voldethingy, my parents, and me?"

"Right so who could have told the author of that book what happened, you're the only one alive. Did you give any interviews?"

Harry shook his head, understanding dawning in his eyes. "So those books are worthless?"

"No not worthless, they are written record of what most people believe. It is always handy to know how others think. You know the truth, and that truth is power. They believe a lie, but you know different and so you can control them."

Draco watched as something he'd not witnessed before flashed across Harry's visage. It was darker then Draco expected.

"I see, and you know this truth too?"

Draco reassessed, this Harry was different then he expected. He smiled sheepishly.

"Well no, I don't have any idea what happened. But you said you didn't give any interviews and I suspected that, so they must not be true. So I know the truth about the lies in that book." It was convoluted logic but he couldn't tell Harry that yes of course he knew the truth; he had knowledge of the future.

"Hmm, alright Draco." Harry's green eyes pierced him. The look Draco was given was similar to the ones an older, harder, more warlike Harry had given him when he changed sides. For the first time Draco wondered how much his association with Harry would change the boy.

Harry dropped it and asked Draco questions about their text books. Draco helped him look up the answers; it was part of his plan to instill in the boy the researching inquisitiveness his time with Granger had smothered out of him.

It was Draco's opinion that Harry's friendship with the Weasel and Granger had squashed out his innate curiosity. Harry had been so focused on keeping them as friends, he changed himself to become something he wasn't. Draco wanted to make sure he didn't do that. Draco wanted to augment Harry not squash him.

Just before the train started moving Pansy found them. Where Draco had grown up on fantasies of being Harry Potter's best friend, Pansy had grown up being the next Mrs. Draco Malfoy. She recognized him instantly and forced her way into the compartment.

Harry had welcomed her with insecurity and shyness, nothing like the boy who'd just argued with him over which property of newt's eyes was dormant.

"Oh hi," Pansy said in a travesty of faced demure, "I'm Pansy Parkinson who are you?"

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry causing the boy to giggle.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter."

Where Pansy had turned to Draco to begin her immature attempt at groundwork, her mouth dropped open at Harry's name.

"Really, the Harry Potter?"

"Yes." Harry replied warily. She was struck dumb. Harry snorted and Draco chuckled, this boy was something completely new.

"Is that a problem?" Draco asked, noticing that Harry was getting uncomfortable with her bovine impression.

"Oh no. I just uh…"

They didn't find out what she just, because at that moment Granger's bushy head pushed through the cracked compartment door.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy has lost it."

Draco blinked at her. He'd forgotten how horrible she looked before she got the buck teeth reduced.

"No." Draco started but Harry had begun a spell and Draco stopped to watch.

"Accio Toad."

"NO Harry!"

A thumping noise came from the walls down the hall and no less then ten toads ended up in their compartment.

Harry blushed hard and Draco tried to gently explain his mistake above Pansy's shrieks.

"Its okay Harry, you just have to remember to be more specific next time. I can't believe you got that spell to work. It's ridiculously hard, it's a forth year spell."

Harry blushed harder at the praise and then Granger started in on him about casting spells without reading all the proper material.

"It says in both _Acceptable Ways for Proper Spell Casting, _ and _101 Ways to Cast Great Spells. _ That you need to be specific in your spell work and not cast spells you are unsure about. Of course I assumed everyone had read both books…."

Her arrogance was quickly getting on Draco's nerves and he could see that Harry's blush had become a flush of anger and stopped her.

"Listen. You were not invited into our compartment so you can leave and take your know-it-all ways with you."

She blinked back tears for a moment and Draco glanced at Harry to see if he was affected. He did seem remorseful but didn't say anything until she had left.

"Was that a little harsh?"

"Well…" Draco started but Pansy once again interrupted them.

"I say good riddance. I didn't want to be in her disgusting presence anymore. She was so annoying wasn't she? Must be a mudblood."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes because all annoying females are mudbloods."

She must have caught the insult because she flushed. Her mouth closed with a snap, but it only silenced her for a moment before she was back to talking about things he didn't care about.

After a few minutes, various students came to get their toads and, after the soon to be routine introduction and gawking at Harry, Draco told the blond girl that since they'd never invited her into their compartment, she was welcome to sit elsewhere. She left in a huff.

"What?" Draco asked Harry in response to his look.

"I just…that wasn't very nice."

"Yea I know but I couldn't figure out how to get her to leave and I wanted to talk to you. I couldn't talk to you in front of her because that's the first rule. Never let anyone you don't trust know anything true about you."

Draco waited while Harry processed that.

"So you trust me?" Draco mentally slapped his forehead. Of course that would be what Harry pulled from the lesson.

"Yes Harry, although I'd ask you not to shout my personal business into a crowd next time."

Harry blushed and looked down and Draco regretted the joke.

"Did he hurt you bad?"

Draco swallowed; he'd not ever told the first Harry about his father's harsh punishments. It had never been his plan to let this Harry know either but..

"It wasn't any worse then other times." He finally said.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean…"

"I know." Draco reassured the distraught boy. "It was mostly because I ran from him and made him look for me for hours."

He grinned at Harry sardonically. "So see it was my fault."

Harry winced but let it pass.

They may have begun another discussion of their text books but an out of breath Weasel slammed open their door.

"I …heard…..that Harry Potter was…in this compartment," he breathed in great sobs clearly out of breath from either excitement or the little exertion.

Draco decided to field this one. It was obvious from Harry's face that he didn't want to deal with another fan.

"You must be a Weasley. My father has told me all about you."

"Oh yea? What do you think you know..you…you…girl."

Harry snorted at the insult and Draco reared back in mock affront.

"Me a girl? Well I am outraged. Get out of my compartment..out…out.." He adopted a high pitched voice pattern and bundled the overwhelmed red head into the hall. He locked the door behind him and sat back down to watch Harry regain his breath over the laughter.

"That was brilliant mate." Draco grinned. Harry hardly ever called him mate in the other reality and the word was an odd echo of the voices from the void. Distracted, Draco wondered for a moment if he should be curious at the emphasis.

They spent the rest of the train ride reviewing the rules of Slytherin survival. Draco wanted to cover his bases. Harry had told him the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin and he wanted Harry to be ready just in case.

"I want you to know, that I will be your friend no matter what house you're in. If you get sorted into Slytherin though, well that will be the hardest for you and I may not be able to protect you all the time. There are lots of people whose parents went to jail after you killed Voldemort. They may want to hurt you. I think it would be best if you tried to get sorted elsewhere."

Harry frowned and Draco remembered that they boy was still just 11.

"But I want to be with you."

Draco swallowed past the lump of emotion and smiled.

"I know." He cleared his throat and repeated it in a stronger voice, even though Harry had caught it. "I know, but everyone expects you to be this Gryffindor Golden boy and if your not then they will watch you closer. Rule number two, your lie should be one that makes you the least suspect. Be who they expect you to be on the outside and they will ignore you."

Harry frowned in concentration.

"You seem to know a lot about this." There was that piercing look again.

"Yea, I uh. I've lived a life hiding what I truly feel from my family." Draco knew that Harry would be able to relate but tried not to make it obvious.

"Yea, I know what you mean. My family doesn't like me either and so I try to stay out of their way."

Draco nodded and tried to erase the tension from the boy by not pressing.

"You stay out of their way by being what they expect right?" Harry nodded.

"That's what I mean. I'm just putting it into words."

Harry nodded again, more determined.

"So you think I should get sorted into Gryffindor so no one will suspect me?" Draco nodded.

"Yea, I'm going to try and get into Ravenclaw…"

"But won't everyone expect you to be in Slytherin?"

Draco smiled; Harry was already turning his rules against him. "Yes but Ravenclaw is the next best. If I'm a Slytherin then we can't be friends. I will deal with this to be your friend."

Harry blushed and smiled at his lap. Draco moved closer and tentatively pulled him into a one armed hug. Harry tensed into it but soon relaxed into him.

"I've never had a friend before." Draco whispered. "I don't want to loose you."

Harry hugged him back and Draco nearly burst with repressed emotions.

They flew apart when an emotionally compromised Neville Longbottom shuffled into their compartment.

"They…."sob"…said" sniffle"… that my toad was in here."

Draco blinked in shock but Harry took care of the boy.

"Yea, there's one left, is this yours?"

"Trevor!" Longbottom pulled the toad to his chest and sat down, overcome at last by his emotions.

Harry glanced at Draco in astonishment but Draco only shrugged. Neither life had prepared him to deal with an emotional Longbottom.

"Um its okay, you have him now." Harry tried, putting a hand on the other boy's knee.

"Yea…I'm sorry…I'm such a putts..Everyone made fun..and…and." He sobbed and Harry's green eyes pleaded up at Draco.

"Well listen up. Um. You can stay here until you calm down." Bugger. Draco hadn't really meant to invite the blubbering boy to their private time. But then he remembered the plan and decided that Longbottom was an acceptable friend for Harry and that this fell into those plans nicely.

"Thanks" the boy whispered.

Harry and Draco started on an unassuming conversation about what the classes could be about and after a few minutes Longbottom hesitantly joined them.

When the boy stopped crying Harry introduced himself. Draco noticed Harry's relief that the boy had not glanced at his scar and simply accepted his name. Draco privately thought it was because Longbottom was too stupid to recognize the name but left it alone.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

His name garnered more reaction from the boy then Harry's did and it ended up Harry defending him.

"Hey, don't be like that. Draco is my friend. My first friend and you shouldn't judge. You were just crying because of other people judging."

Longbottom swallowed and then nodded and held out his shaking and snot covered hand, determined.

Draco whipped out his wand and **scourgified** it before shaking it.

"Sorry abb..bout that. Hey do you t'think …maybe you could..um..show me some spells? I don't know any because no one would show me and…"

Draco was fascinated by the way Longbottom shifted between stuttering and blabbering so Harry answered.

"Well sure, but we're still learning too. I mean I was just trying to get your toad and I got all of them." He laughed and Longbottom joined in tentatively. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, well bring out your wand. I think the easiest spell is **Lumos." **He flipped the tip of his wand lightly and it lit up with a small light. Both Longbottom and Harry copied him and though they both got it on the first try (it wasn't a difficult spell) Harry's nearly blinded them with its intensity.

"You're trying to hard. Just a small flick and don't push from your stomach, just let it happen."

Harry tried it again and an acceptable light glowed from the tip of his wand. Draco was rather proud of them.

"See now Longbottom, you cast a spell and now no one can tell you you're not a wizard."

The blubbering boy beamed at him and some how Draco felt a slight warmth from it; though that could have been the look of appreciation from Harry.

* * *

**An: Draco will be completely oc to Harry and those Harry make him, he is still the precocious brat we all know and love. **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **yay the sorting. This should answer most of your questions.

* * *

**Chapter 4 the sorting**

When the train stopped the two boys waited for Longbottom to find them from changing into his robes in his original compartment and the three of them got into a boat with a boy Draco recognized as Dean Thomas. This boy was also an appropriate friend for Harry, not someone who was a best friend, a trusted friend, but someone who had a level head and hadn't ever succumbed to rumor's in the other time.

They introduced themselves and since Thomas was a halfblood who didn't know the Malfoy name or the Potter name, there was no awkward gawking.

Draco spent the time after McGonagall's departure as a calming influence to the three boys around him. He couldn't let on to knowing about the hat but his laughter at the absurdity of The Weasel's troll claim calmed the others down.

He was nervous. The direction his plans would take was determined by this sorting, but he would not lower himself and show it. Sometimes even Slytherins take risks, of course they are calculated and there are multiple backup plans unlike a Gryffindor risk, but they do take them.

He didn't pay attention to many names, just enough to notice Granger went into Ravenclaw, he spared a moment to wonder if it was her desire to be with her friends from the train that got her into Gryffindor last time, and that Longbottom became a Hufflepuff so when his name was called it took a moment.

Harry squeezed his arm briefly for luck and Draco strolled up to the hat, outwardly unconcerned. He caught his Uncle's eye and nodded in return to Severus' acknowledgment.

He remembered that his sorting the first time was so quick because he had been certain of his choice for that house. He hoped the hat would give him a moment to convince it this time.

He sat on the hard stool and his vision became obscured by the hat. Curse his 11 year old body.

After a moment of silence he frowned at his stupidity and lowered his occlumency shields.

_Sorry_

_Ah Mister Malfoy, it has been some time since a child of your age....Ah I see a time traveler…Oh! One who has been to the beginning how fascinating, you have been given a hard task young one. _

_Yes, you could help if you wanted._

_Laughter... Oh Mister Malfoy how could I help. _

_I'd like to get into Ravenclaw._

_Oh? Not Slytherin. I see here that was your last placement._

_I wouldn't be trusted as Harry's friend then._

_Yes I see the desire for that. It is overwhelming. Yours is a truly timeless and romantic love Mister Malfoy. You could help the Slytherin house a great deal if you stayed there._

_I know but Harry…_

_Right well then._

RAVENCLAW

The silence made Draco shiver as he took off the hat. His first quick glance was at Harry who was beaming at him. The next was at his Uncle who nodded but his face was troubled. Draco checked himself, sure to show no uncertainty, and the Ravenclaws began clapping.

He sat at the table across from Granger who was facing Gryffindor, and turned from the others to watch the rest of the sorting.

Harry followed Longbottom into Hufflepuff. Draco blinked repeatedly. Well that was unexpected.

When he caught Harry's eye across the tables, Harry nodded towards a relieved looking Longbottom.

Perhaps Harry did belong there if he was willing to sacrifice their planning for a blubbering idiot like Longbottom. He smiled at his friend in exasperated fondness, uncaring that its direction at Harry was obvious.

"Well what have you to say for yourself!"

Draco frowned at the unprovoked hostility from Granger until a light went off. She was still hurt by his words on the train. She must have thought that as a know-it-all she would fit in better in Ravenclaw and since he was here too he should apologize for being a hypocrite. She was about to get a wake up call.

"I am sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

Draco ignored her further attempts to get him to apologize in favor of filling his plate.

"Excuse me I am talking to you!" she nearly shouted.

"You're excused." Draco said with no expression.

She huffed and a few of the older students around them chuckled.

Throughout Grangers odd actions, Draco had been watching Harry and was pleased to notice that the Hufflepuffs seemed to be more curious about him as a person then as a savior or celebrity. Maybe his sorting there was an unexpected blessing.

"I am trying to say you should apologize!!"

Draco blinked repeatedly at Granger and then finally said, "Are you still talking to me. Well then I apologize, you should have noticed I'm not interested."

He realized he was crossing a line when an older student raised an eyebrow. He sighed.

"Listen, I have no idea what you're yelling about, but I'm trying to eat."

"I'm not yelling!" she shouted and Draco smiled gently at her.

"Alright dear, here have some food, there you go." He reached over the table to help her eat and she slapped his hand away.

"ooooh. How can you be so horrible?" Tears welled in her eyes and Draco sighed again. Harry would not appreciate him making Granger cry even if he didn't know the reason.

"Alright Merlin, what is wrong with you? What am I supposed to be apologizing for?"

She sniffled and shook her head. One of the older students supplied the answer with a grin.

"She thinks you should apologize for saying she was a know-it-all since you are one two."

Draco huffed, "Is that all? Listen. I will not apologize because you were being insufferable, and I was correct. You were hounding my friend about his honest mistake as if you were the end all be all of spell casting. You're just a first year like us. I'd like to see you cast an **Accio **that could pull ten objects from different directions on the first try."

The older students turned to him curious and Draco answered their unasked question absently. "Harry Potter."

They all nodded as though they should have known and Draco wondered if he was setting his friend up, but then decided that it would do Harry good to have expectations of greatness based on his current actions rather then the ones he'd supposedly done as a babe.

Draco ate the rest of his dinner in peace while watching Harry. Their eyes met often over the table and each time they would smile at each other. Draco could tell from the occasional glance at his Uncle that Severus was getting flustered by the interaction. He would ask to see him to explain.

The Ravenclaw dorms were in the west side of the castle. The entrance was a door at the top of a tightly winding spiral staircase that led up from the fifth floor. The prefect that led them stopped outside the door and a bronze knocker the shape of an eagle asked a riddle.

**  
What can run but never walks,**

** has a mouth but never talks, **

**has a head but never weeps,**

** has a bed but never sleeps?**

"You must answer a riddle to get into the dorms; if you answer incorrectly you will have a chance to defend your answer. If the knocker does not accept your reasoning you will have to wait until another student comes and answers correctly. Who can answer this one?" The prefect asked.

Draco waited, he thought it was easy but it could have been because he was truly 19 instead of 11. When no one answered he spoke up.

"A river"

The prefect smiled and the knocker said, "Correct, well thought out." and opened up. Granger glared at him and rushed past him into the common room.

Draco shook his head. It would be interesting having her as a dorm mate.

The common room was just like the Slytherin one but for a few changes. It was decorated in the house colors, blue and bronze wall hangings. But the blue carpet had bronze stars on it instead of little snakes. It was much more open and airy. Draco could see the woman's touch in the domed ceiling and graceful arched windows. There was a life sized statue of Rowena Ravenclaw instead of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

There were bookcases, tables, and chairs in the common room and the prefects instructed the first years to gather on them.

Draco remembered that his Uncle had showed up for an impromptu discussion on house pride and propriety. Draco wondered if this would be similar.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw house. We pride ourselves on wit and brains but do not let book learning replace your common sense. Remember that there are all kinds of knowledge and we appreciate all forms in this house.

Here in Ravenclaw Knowledge is power and the more you know the more power you have. You are competing with each other and your year mates for knowledge and power."

Draco nearly swallowed his tongue. It sounded like Ravenclaw was more cutthroat then even Slytherin. In Slytherin it had been the house against the world; here they were segregating the students completely. Draco could already see the first years around him shifting apart. Did this house have no loyalty?

"That being said, you should remember that knowledge can be traded. Here it is currency. If you want help on something you do not understand, then you will need to find someone who can help you and will trade that knowledge for something you know of equal or greater value."

There were a few other things like that; they each had their own rooms, better for studying in privacy, and what curfew was.

As Draco trudged up to his room he reminisced that this explained a great deal of his interaction with Ravenclaw's. They were the worst gossips, not because they couldn't keep a secret, but because another's secrets were simply weighted less then their own. If they could get knowledge in return for gossip then that was better then giving up something that could be used for something better.

Draco cast a multitude of privacy spells on the things in his room; it would be just like a Slytherin upper year to get one up on a first year by putting charms in their rooms, maybe the Ravenclaws would too. He cleaned it out and was very pleased he did.

Two listening spells and a two way spell on the mirror over the desk.

He warded his room and secured his belongings before falling asleep to thoughts of Harry.

* * *

An: i hope this was what you expected. THe story will slow down a little now I think. There are some details that I'll need to go over to put the plot in. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

**An: This chapter was originally two but i decided that it wasn't long enough. Lucky you. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Plan begins to take form**

When the Daily Prophet reported someone had broken into Gringots Harry had been frantic. He pulled Draco aside at first chance and told Draco about the package Hagrid had pulled from the very vault that was broken into.

Because of this Draco was reminded of his duty. It had shocked him that Harry's destiny began forming so quickly. Though he wouldn't let Harry be harmed for what was ultimately nothing but a transfigured rock, Draco decided he would help Harry figure out the secret. He told Harry that they would go visit the oaf later and they compared class schedules.

Harry's was:

--Astronomy :F 9:00 pm Hufflepuff and Gryffindor

--Charms : M/W:8:05-9:00 amHufflepuff and Slytherin

--Defense Against the Dark Arts T/R 8:05-10:00am : Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

--Herbology : W/F1:05-2:00 pm Hufflepuff and Gryffindor

--History of Magic : M/W 3:05-4:00 pm Hufflepuff and Ravneclaw

--Potions : T/R 1:05-2:00 pm F 8:05-10:00 am Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

--Transfiguration M/W/F 11:05-12:00am Hufflepuff and Slytherin

Draco's was:

--Astronomy F:10:00 pm Ravenclaw and Slytherin

--Charms W/F 11:05-12:00 am Ravenclaw and Gryffindor

--Defense Against the Dark Arts T/R 8:00-10:00am : Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

--Herbology :M/F:8:05-9:0 am Ravenclaw and Slytherin

--History of Magic M/W 3:05-4:00 pm Ravneclaw and Hufflepuff

--Potions T/R 1:05-2:00 pm F 8:05-10:00 am Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

--Transfiguration T/R/F 10:05-11:00 Ravenclaw and Gryffindor

They were rather happy with it.

When Flying lessons were posted Draco took Harry aside and explained a few things. Draco knew how to fly and assured his friend that it was all in desire; the will to fly.

Harry's fears fled and Draco felt his job was done. He wasn't sure if it was really necessary for the boy to join the Quidditch team early. On one hand, Hufflepuff needed it and it may give them a reason to approach the twins, on the other; Harry nearly died that first game. In the end Draco decided to do nothing and see what happened.

It was a good choice.

For one reason or another Hufflepuff was paired with Gryffindor and Ron Weasley stole Longbottom's Rememberall instead of Draco. The blond decided it was a work of destiny and so other then congratulating his friend on his new position on the Hufflepuff team did nothing. This didn't interrupt his plans at all and Harry was beautiful in the air.

The first game Harry played was against Gryffindor and unlike last time, the pitch had clear skies. Draco made an enormous amount of money betting on Hufflepuff. Harry caught the snitch, made possible with the help of a few quick tickling charms cast at Quirrell from Draco's position as close to the man as possible. Harry was uninterrupted and Gryffindor lost to Hufflepuff for the first time in years. Draco thought that it was mostly due to Harry but Diggory was a much better keeper then a seeker.

This event sparked an unprecedented idea in Draco. He hadn't yet solved the issue of money. Draco knew that there were some things he just couldn't by with his father's money because the man occasionally checked. He would need a separate account and separate money. His plan had been to ask Harry but it had always rankled Draco, he was used to being self sufficient. But with gambling…

Draco slipped out of Hogwarts one night after curfew through the tunnel to Honeydukes Harry had told him about and took the Knight bus to Gringotts. The first time through the Weasel had a bit of a gambling problem, so Draco knew that the goblins took care of things like this. He used the money won from the twins on the Hufflepuff game against Gryffindor to win his first bet. Draco was many arguable things, but anyone who knew him would say that he was a quidditch fanatic. He kept track of teams' wins, players' stats, injuries, and the like. All these things could be bet on. He even remembered who new players were and when they joined the team.

He decided that in order to keep the goblins from becoming suspicious he would win big, placing bets on the score at end game had higher odds then just betting on which team would win, so he put more money there. Then he would loose a small amount for the next two games. If he won every bet, they wouldn't take his money for very long. He would eventually need to have a different system, but this would work until the summer when he had time to really change it.

Halloween was no where near as eventful this time. Draco kept Hermione close all day and since Gryffindor's had charms with them Draco partnered with Granger and kept the Weasel away from her. There were no hurtful words and when Quirrell announced that there was a troll in the Dungeons she was sitting next to him. When Dumbledore told the Slytherins to go in the direction of the troll Draco cried out, "That's stupid; telling them to go towards the troll. You'd think Dumbledore had it in for them."

All the students stayed in the great hall that night and the troll was found. It injured no students. Draco pointed out Quirrell's miraculous recovery to Harry and with that, added to Draco's report of his attempts at hexing Harry's broom, they decided to watch the man.

Draco had no definitive plans for outing Voldemort. He figured that Quirrell would out himself when he couldn't get the stone out of the mirror and the Professors found him there. Since Draco had the stone there was no real danger. He was helping Harry figure out the mystery because that was ultimately his destiny. Harry needed to be curious and suspicious and so Draco would help him. The knowledge the voices imparted to him told Draco that there would be dire consequences if he messed up Harry's destiny to the point that Harry was no longer needed. In Draco's plans there was a final confrontation where Harry was strong and defeated Voldemort, but Draco had already taken care of the Horcurxes.

Classes were boring so Draco spent a lot of time quietly teaching Harry and Longbottom how to do the spells. After a month of personal attention Longbottom got over his insecurities and Draco decided he was tolerable. Still, Draco relished the chance to have Harry to himself.

He found that Harry was also desperate for alone time on occasion and it served to create a very strong bond between them.

Draco had started on his core strengthening exercises and quickly brought Harry into the practice as well. Harry learned quickly and soon Draco had Longbottom doing them too. He had the three of them on exercises to increase their magical potential, strengthen their spells, and enlarge their magical core.

Granger was constantly on him to do his homework and to help her with hers. Draco frequently blew her off, but when he and Harry witnessed her true feelings, Harry was overcome.

Granger was second in everything, a fact that made up for Draco's past years in Hogwarts, but she tried very hard.

Her hand was up on every question and her attitude when she was awarded points was unbelievable, soon not even the Hufflepuffs could stand her.

One of the Ravenclaw prefects pulled her aside one day, near where Draco and Harry were hiding.

"Granger, you are very smart and everyone here knows it. But you aren't as smart as Malfoy and you aren't going to be better then him by answering stupid questions directly out of a text book."

Draco stifled a chuckle and Harry elbowed him with a grin; much of their time together past with Draco's complaints about Granger.

"Every Ravenclaw knows the answers you constantly sprout off. Your year mates hate you for acting like your better then them. You need to learn that it's having and using the knowledge not spouting it off that gives you power. If you can't shape up you'll never make it."

Draco disagreed, she had done the same thing the first time, passing by sprouting off textbook answers in all her classes, and she'd done fine. Perhaps to Ravenclaw standards she was sub par but..

The sound of her tears made him sigh but it was Harry's forlorn expression that pushed him into action.

He left their hiding place and approached her once the prefect left.

By now Draco had gained a reputation. He wasn't interested in knowledge from first years. Anything they could possibly know, he already knew. Draco wanted favors.

He'd been fairly Slytherin about it. The first first-year who asked him for help in return for gossip was turned down. Instead Draco asked the boy to run to the kitchens and get him some food. He didn't tell the boy where the kitchens were but a few minutes later the boy returned with a cupcake. Draco ate it with gusto and helped the boy with the assignment. After that it was as if a dam had broken, just as he suspected.

He sent the next few, some of whom were upper years, to the kitchens and another had to carry his things to class. Eventually Draco "ran out" of things for them to do and so he created a sign up sheet. He'd help two people a night in return for an unnamed favor from each of them. Of course, to insure that the children wouldn't back out of the agreement, Draco had used contract paper. They were honor bound to do him an unnamed favor at a time of his choosing, and most of them owed him more then one.

His first three months of time had filled up after only a week with first and second years before one of the prefects caught on and talked to him about it. He assured the prefect he wasn't interested in sex for at least a few years but that was all. And there wasn't anything the prefect could to. Because of this assurance even some of the third and fourth years had asked him things and Draco was forced to create another sheet. One for homework help and another for answered questions.

On the second the contract was, "If Draco Malfoy answers my, the name underscored, question in its entirety then I will owe him an favor to be decided later by Draco Malfoy, at a time of Draco Malfoy's choosing" They were to sign under the oath.

When unrest got to great Draco would ask people to do odd things for him, clean his room, and turn the pages of a book he was reading while he ate. Carry Harry's things. One time he had four of them carry he and Harry down the hallways in a man powered carriage but Flitwick said that was the line.

He so far, hadn't used even a quarter of the debts owed him and really didn't plan on it. He hoped that eventually they would get so used to obeying his request that they would do it, just assuming that they were paying off a debt.

As long as he didn't get to suspicious to quickly, no one had any complaints.

Because of this, Granger's response to his presence was less then cordial.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

She was the only first year that had not signed up for his help. Though she argued now that it was because she didn't want to owe him an unnamed favor, Draco thought it originally was because she was too stubborn to accept his help.

"Nothing much. I heard what the Prefect was saying."

He sat next to her on the wall and waved Harry out. There was no way he was doing this alone.

By now, Harry was proficient in hiding his true nature behind the innocent Hufflepuff mask, but Draco was sure that behind the mask was a boy who truly knew the power behind knowledge.

Harry had become a friend much closer then they'd been, even as lovers. This Harry understood him on a level Draco hadn't ever known, and the knowledge was mostly reciprocated.

"I am not going to owe you a favor, Malfoy."

Draco snorted. "I am not always after favors Granger, besides, it was Harry that made me come out here."

They'd long discovered that most of the school had a soft spot for the boy hero. They all saw him as completely innocent and so if Draco blamed their ideas on him, Harry could usually get them off. All the teachers, with the exception of his Uncle, let them get away with nearly murder.

Harry had become a standard of Hufflepuff no one had witnessed for some time. He was always willing to help others, always willing to listen, and Draco followed behind with answers to the problems they presented to Harry. They were quite the team.

A few of the older and more observant Slytherins had discovered that if they got Harry to ask Draco, he wouldn't say no. They boys had talked about it and decided that for now they would allow the Slytherins to believe they were using them.

Power in the truth.

Granger was just like the others and with Harry's presence, relaxed some. She ignored Draco completely and sobbed out her woes to the not so innocent boy hero.

"I just wanted to make friends, but everyone hates me. I thought in Ravenclaw, they would like me for being smart but…I just don't know what to do."

Harry rolled his eyes over her shoulder and Draco suppressed a giggle.

"Well Draco," Draco frowned at him but Harry grinned and continued, "Do you think you could tell her what she's doing wrong"

Draco glared at him but he grinned, unrepentant.

"I think the prefect just did that Harry." The emphases in his name didn't faze him and Harry worded his request differently.

"But she obviously still doesn't understand…" He trailed off and Draco rolled his eyes, consoled by the slight to her intelligence.

"Fine. Your problem is that you're going about it the wrong way. You're trying to make friends by making them think you're so smart, so they should want to have a smart friend. We're Ravenclaws, we're all smart. You need a different angle. What knowledge do you have that they don't?"

She glared at Draco but at Harry's prompting considered it. When she had been silent for a while Draco tried again.

"What do most Ravenclaw's have in common?"

She sniffled pathetically.

"They're all smart?"

Draco nearly snarled, "No, see Harry this is why this is a waste of time. She is only telling us what we already know."

He straightened her back, "I know plenty of things you don't know!"

"Oh? Like what?" He challenged.

"Like, like,…" she broke off in sobs again and Draco decided he was done, he stood up and begged Harry with his eyes but the boy hero shook his head. They'd been having quite the argument about her throughout the year. Harry saw himself in her; trying so hard to make a friend, ridiculed at every turn.

"I bet Draco doesn't know about muggle things." Draco sat back down in near shock and made frantic plans to order as many muggle books as he could get. That was unbelievable and he would lick Hagrid's shoe before letting Granger have one up on him.

His shocked face was enough to convince Granger and she grinned. It wasn't long before she left them, muttering under her breath about how she could use this.

A week past before Draco fell asleep in DADA. Harry wasn't far behind him but he at least struggled through the first day of learning a new spell.

"MMMr. Malfoy!"

Draco's head shot up at the sound of a pop from the end of Quirrell's wand.

"DDDetention tonight with PPProfessor MMMc-GGgonagall 8 ooo'clock."

Draco sneered at his back and then turned to a giggling Harry.

"You could have warned me."

"But you looked so cute sleeping; I didn't want to disturb you." Draco rolled his eyes, and the student population thought this boy was innocent and nice. This was proof that he had a sadistic streak.

* * *

**An: alright the next chapter should tell you Lucius' reaction for those of you who were curious. I was thinking I should make already written chapter's shorter so I can continue to update everyday. I'll run out within the week otherwise and then the updates will be weekly. I haven't decided yet so...consider this a test. **


	7. Chapter 6

**An: New chapter. extending the last one messed up my chapter lengths so one of these chapters is going to have to be rather short to compensate. Not this one though.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6 Independent study.**

Detention that night was nothing like Draco thought it would be. All of his professors were there, including ones he didn't actually have yet, well except for Binns.

"Um…am I being expelled?" he asked, only slightly afraid of the answer.

"No you idiot boy. Sit down." His Uncle's tone gave Draco no hint and the blonde took his seat.

"We are all here because it is obvious you are not challenged by our classes." McGonagall began.

Draco blinked, he'd expected it to be quite a bit different then this. First he'd expected a talk with his head of house and then with the headmaster, but the Headmaster wasn't even there. Quirrel's presence was noted and as Draco expected, there was a red sheen to the possessed professor's eyes. Draco suspected that Voldemort was taking note of his genius.

The silence broke him of his contemplation.

"Well.." he began, unsure if they were expecting an answer.

"Do not look so surprised. You could not have been more obvious. You cast the assigned spells after only moments of study and then begin homework assigned for other classes. I have it on good authority that you haven't been doing homework outside of classes for some weeks now."

It wasn't true. He helped other students with their homework, which had to count for something.

It seemed as though the other Professors had decided to let McGonagall handle this as none of them moved to add anything. She was waiting, impatiently, for a reply.

"Um well…yea,"

"What is it we can do to make your classes more challenging?" Professor Sprout asked. Harry had talked of her unwavering desire to help all her students and spoke very highly of her intelligence, belayed by her interest in plants though it was.

"Well.."

"Draco." His uncle snapped, "I know you have more words in your vocabulary then "um well"!"

Draco grinned at his Uncle unrepentant.

"Um well…" He chucked internally at Severus' fury. "It's just kind of a surprise. I was expecting to be talked to, but not like this."

A few of them nodded.

"Yes well, usually this is handled differently but the Headmaster…" Flitwick's obviously impassioned speech against the Headmaster was cut off by a noise from McGonagall.

"Regardless of the Headmaster's choices, it is apparent that you need more work." Draco raised an eyebrow. More work?

"Perhaps an independent study project from us all will challenge you."

Draco shrugged and she nodded sagely.

"Right well we will come up with a project for you. Myself and Professor Flitwick will give you one for this month and Professor Sprout, Professor Sinistra, and Professor Snape will have one for you the next month. Professor Quirrell will have something for two weeks after that. Perhaps the courses you do not currently have could prepare something for the rest of the months. When that is finished we will reconvene and determine if that has challenged you."

To Draco, her tone signified punishment, as though this was his fault somehow and it angered him.

"Thank you, Professors. I appreciate the time you will take to create tasks for me on top of your class work. It is too bad the classes themselves are not challenging."

Draco felt his insult was delivered flawlessly, only his Uncle, McGonagall and the Ancient Runes Professor narrowed their eyes, the others simply nodded. Whether that was because they didn't catch it or because they didn't think a first year Ravenclaw would insult them to their faces, was unknown.

Draco left to find Harry but instead ran into the Weasley twins.

"Oh look Gred. A Ickle first out after curfew."

"Oh what's this Forge. It's Ickle Malfoy, out all alone."

The threat in their words was obvious but their tone was jesting. None the less Draco was on guard.

"Oh look Darry," Draco addressed the empty spot next to him. "Its two unoriginal prankster's out after curfew."

He turned his head to the other side, "Yes Hraco should we tell them that almost all of the Professors will be leaving that room in a few seconds?"

Draco laughed as they disappeared down the hall with a peep.

He hoped they would appreciate the warning and not ignore who it was from.

McGonagall's independent project was delivered with breakfast and before Draco had a chance to explain anything to Harry. As soon as Draco was given the packet of information, Granger tried to stick her nose into it.

"What's that?"

Draco merely raised an eye brow. "Will you never learn Granger?"

She flushed but said with false pomp, "I'll tell you how muggles contact each other if you tell me?"

Draco laughed and got up from the table, stashing the packet securely in his voice pass-worded bag.

"What reason could I possibly have for needing to know how muggles communicate? You'll need to do better then that."

He shook his head. It was a shame. She had wasted her chance to have the corner on muggle information by offering useless information. She had the right idea, asking him. If he'd accepted, the others would have thought it was a good idea. He caught Harry's expression and groaned audibly.

He huffed and turned around. He addressed Granger but his head was tilted as if he was talking to the ceiling.

His voice full of scorn and obviously put on Draco said to the distraught Granger, "I would love to know how muggles communicate but it is not a sufficient exchange for the knowledge of this packet. Instead you will get me a muggle musical device. I will pay for it when you get it here."

He turned and walked off. He would only tell her it was an independent project for McGonagall but the musical device she could get him, a Walking Man or something, Draco remembered being very useful in the other reality.

He caught her smirk and the ones adorning a few of the older Ravenclaw's faces and grinned. They knew muggle technology wouldn't work near magic and hoped get one over on him. Instead, Draco and the other Harry had come up with a way for muggle devices to run off magic and he would have the last laugh.

Flitwick's project arrived during class and he announced it to the room at large, there by destroying his plan for getting his Walking Man. Granger grinned at him.

Now she knew he wanted one and could hold out on him. He nearly cursed.

After class Harry waited for her and Longbottom and she said smugly, "Don't worry Malfoy, I am sure we can come up with something you would like to trade for that Walkman."

Hmm Walkman that's right.

Draco glared at her and she skipped off humming. Su Li patted his arm. "I'll get you a Walkman if you tell me the contents of your project." Granger turned to glare at the other girl but Draco put a protective arm around her shoulders.

He agreed and whispered the contents into her ear, his eyes were on Granger's unbelievably annoyed face.

Harry hit him.

"What?" Harry shook his head and chuckled. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting."

Draco froze and turned to Harry. He pulled the brunet boy into a shadowed corner and spoke to him in a soft voice.

"Harry, I'm not into girls. You are the only one for me."

Harry watched his face and Draco grew nervous. This was rather forward and wasn't in Draco's plans but he couldn't stand for Harry to think anyone else could take Draco from him. Harry was his world and Draco would not stand aside and let Harry's low self-esteem convince him otherwise.

Harry grinned shyly and hugged him. Before Draco could react, Harry was bouncing down the hall, a heaviness Draco hadn't even realized was around the boy, absent in his movements.

Potions was less of a disaster then usual. His assistance with Longbottom and their progress on calming techniques had allowed the blighter to remain calm in Severus' presence, resulting in less blown up caldrons and better feelings all around.

Draco wasn't ever sure if it was Harry's sorting into Hufflepuff or his continuing friendship with Draco that caused his Uncle to let up on Harry, but their interaction was less volatile this time then the last.

True, Severus did insult him ferociously when he messed up, but he did not made up nonexistent problems for him to overcome. Severus did not award the boy points, but neither did he give him weeks upon weeks of detention. All in all Draco felt it was a pleasant trade off.

"Mr. Malfoy, stay after." His uncle commented after class.

Draco nodded at Harry not to wait and gathered his bag together while the class was leaving.

"Yes Professor?"

As the door closed Severus cast a silencing charm on it and Draco's curiosity spiked.

"First of all, your independent projects are not to replace your homework in those classes, they are above and beyond your homework. Also, as I am sure you've speculated, we teachers do not have The Headmaster's abject approval. Many of us wanted to move you up a year, but he opposed it with excuses." Draco nodded; he didn't want to change years anyway. He needed to be able to help Harry.

"I…I am proud of you."

Draco nearly had to sit down.

"Yes I know I have never vocalized the extent of my feelings to you. Mostly because I am simply unable. I have written your father of your accomplishments and he is no longer angry that you were not sorted into Slytherin."

Draco snorted. It hadn't bothered him in the least that his father stopped talking to him when he was sorted into Ravenclaw. The first time through, his father had sent weekly leters berating him on his besting by a mudblood and full of instructions for proper Malfoy behavior. Draco didn't miss them.

"His response to my note was assurances that he knew you were a genius, since you are a Malfoy and that there is no need for him to come see you."

Draco gulped, nervous that his uncle had invited his father to the school.

"Anyway it has come to my attention, that none of us have ever told you that you have done well of your own merit, so, I say again. I am proud of you."

Draco smiled and nodded. Overcome.

"I believed that your association with Potter would bring you down and am relieved to find myself incorrect for once." Draco snorted again, earning him a stern look from his seated uncle.

"Do not make animal noises. It is unseemly." Draco smiled softly.

"That is all."

Severus returned his attention to the papers on his desk and Draco made his way out of the room. At the door he stopped and turned to his Uncle.

"Thank you Uncle Sev. It means a lot."

Severus waived him on with an impatient hand and Draco grinned, not fooled. He could see the telling little pink blotches on his uncle's neck.

The projects fell together nicely and Draco realized that they were meant to be joined. Flitwick's packet was much less detailed then McGonagall's but they both wanted Draco to research the interaction between charms and transfiguration. They wanted a detailed report of their differences and the spells that could be classified as both. Draco decided to take it a step further and to not only do the work they asked, the twenty foot research essay on the history, differences, spells, etc. but to create a completely new spell.

It was after all an independent project meant to challenge him. He could probably do it in a month. A spell that had aspects of a charm and transfiguration. The problem was inspiration. He would need to be careful. His repertoire included up to and past NEWT levels but he couldn't create anything like those, so conjuring spells were out as well as anything more challenging then summoning charms or **Aguamenti**. This would seriously limit his options.

_Charms by definition are spells that enchant _

_an object or person to behave in ways _

_that are not normal for that object or person. _

_Transfiguration spells, by contrast, are spells that change one object into a completely different one. _

Draco frowned at his notes. He was much more interested in coming up with something completely new. Harry's timing was perfect as usual and so when he found Draco in the library, Draco put away his independent project to work on homework with his best friend.

They were joined by Granger and Longbottom rather quickly and Draco glared at her. She was benefiting from his instruction without giving anything back. He glanced at Harry to gage the other boy's opinion for simply removing her. Harry didn't look up at him, though there was an evil smirk pulling at his lips.

"I will not speak again until you either leave, Granger, or give me a reason to help you."

Longbottom whimpered and looked at her imploringly, without Draco's help he may not pass.

"And what do they give you Malfoy?"

"Harry does not need to give me anything, and Longbottom is a project of mine." The afore mentioned boy looked like he didn't know how to respond to the information that he was a project, but like most things, he accepted it.

Granger huffed and then reached into her bag and pulled out a book.

Draco peered at it.

_Transfigurational Charms_

It was the book he was looking for in the library.

She grinned in response to his glare. "Flitwick told me what your independent project was and I rushed here to get this." Draco had to hand it to her, she was learning.

The smirk bloomed on Harry's face, but Draco felt it as a betrayal. Granger couldn't have thought of this herself, Harry must have helped her. Was Harry betraying him?

His thoughts must have been obvious because Harry's smirk disappeared. "Draco I.."

That confirmed it. Pain shattered Draco's ability to think and he packed his things without a word and left.

He wandered outside for hours before Harry found him sitting by the lake. The brunet sat next to him and held out a few rolls.

"You missed dinner."

Draco didn't respond or take the food and Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was a big deal. She so badly wants you to like her I thought if she proved she could best you, you would.."

"I would what Harry? I would like her? The truth is…" Draco sighed and looked at Harry, he couldn't lie. "The truth is there for a moment I was…it was a good plan. But it wasn't her. It was you, and I trusted you. What else are you going to spread around about me?"

Harry gasped and hit him on the arm.

"Stop that. I know what you're doing. You know I wouldn't betray you."

"Do I?" Draco stood. His earlier anger had been replaced with doubt. He thought he knew this Harry but..the old Harry would never have betrayed him.

"Draco please?" Harry stood up with him and held him tightly from behind. Harry's face pressed into his back and Draco let himself enjoy being in his friend's arms. There wasn't the sexual overtones their pressed bodies would have created. Draco simply enjoyed the simple pleasure of being held by one who cared for him.

"I'm sorry okay. I didn't think it was a big deal. She could have done that anyway, and as soon as someone else thought of it, it would be out there. I just wanted you to be openly challenged. I know you're too clever for me, I thought..."

Draco turned and stopped him, pulling the smaller boy close. It was the first time they'd really hugged since before the first Harry's death and Draco shivered with it and then ruthlessly pushed the thought aside.

"I know, I forgive you but please, please I need to know I can trust you."

Green expressive eyes drew him in and when Harry said, "You can Draco, always." Draco knew it was true.

Draco pulled Harry into his lap as he sat and said, "And who are you kidding, you're the only one in this dump who can compete with me on cunning. You, the innocent little hufflepuff, my arse."

Harry giggled.

They sat out there talking about ideas for a spell to create, until Draco's warming charms timed out and then they walked inside.

* * *

**AN: yes i know this chapter is more detail then I usually get into. It doens't have much towards plot, but everyonce in a while i need a little character development.**


	8. Chapter 7

An: this chapter is probably the last one I'll post this week. I will be busy this weekend so...sorry. read slowly.  


* * *

**Chapter 7 Christmas break  
**

Harry's suspicion of Quirrell was cemented by a trip to visit Hagrid. For reason's Draco simply couldn't comprehend Harry enjoyed spending time with the oaf in his hovel. Draco only went with him once, and when that turned into a shouting match never returned.

Harry's visit ended sooner then normal and as soon as Harry found him, he explained why. Hagrid had a dragon, he got it at a pub by a nameless man who he'd told the way to get past the three headed dog guarding something in the forbidden corridor.

Draco shook his head, he'd forgotten about the dragon incident. At least this time there was no way he'd be in the forbidden forest.

Draco, on Harry's pleas, blackmailed Hagrid into getting rid of the beast. Draco was fond of dragons and so knew a few handlers personally. One of them came to get the dragon the oaf named, Norbert. Harry wasn't fond of his methods and didn't speak to him for two whole days. Draco told Hagrid that if he didn't let the dragon go, Draco would go above Dumbledore, directly to the board through his father. The threat appealed to the oaf's loyalty to Dumbledore and Hagrid gave up without much of a fight. Draco wouldn't have done it. He didn't need to owe his father anything, which is why Harry spoke to him after only two days.

Those two days were rather long, and the Slytherins and Ravenclaws picked up on it immediately, which had been Harry's doing; glaring at his back during meals and cursing Draco under his breath. It was intentional and meant to add to Draco's discomfort.

When his 'punishment' was over, Harry forgave him and the not so subtle jibes stopped after a week.

All of this did however give Draco an idea for his original spell. He ended up creating a tracking spell, with Harry's help. It was low powered, so anyone could cast it, but difficult to detect because it hid in the natural aura of magic a wizard produced. It was a crafty little spell and Draco was rather proud of it. He called it the Locator charm. It had two parts, two incantations. The first was used to stick the charm on the person or object one wished to track, and the second created a green line of light, that only the caster could see, that led from the wand that originally cast the spell through the shortest distance to the person or object. It had to be the original wand because it used an aspect of **prio incante** and needed the residue from the first part to locate the object.

It had its quirks. For instance, once the second incantation was spoken the green line wouldn't disappear until the wand tip touched the person or object. This prevented the caster from performing other spells once the second incantation is announced and was therefore good for stealth but not good for quick action. That the incantation only ended once the wand touched the person or object, alerted the target person to the caster's presence.

It wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it was original and would get him a good grade without alerting them to his true power. It also wasn't really transfiguration. Its reception was unexpected. McGonagall and Flitwik were astounded that he created an original spell and tested it frequently. They were so happy he created something original that they ignored its lack of Transfigurational properties.

The independent project put together by Snape, Sprout, and Sinistra was to alter one of the potions they'd worked on so far in Potions class by changing during what Astrological event a plant was harvested.

It took considerably more research and took up plenty of Draco's time. He certainly felt challenged and eventually turned in the paper with complete instructions for an altered potion, but no way to actually create said potion.

Draco theorized that if one was to harvest asphodel during a new moon on Halloween, and use that in the Drought of Living Death along with the addition of jasmine between the addition of sonophorous bean and the thirteen counter clockwise turns, one would have pleasant dreams of their dead loved ones.

Since it was just an unproven theory he did not get as good a grade, though he got full points for his through research.

Draco and Harry spent Christmas apart each searching for any mention of Nicholas Flamell. Hagrid had slipped the name when Harry was pestering him which had annoyed Draco. He'd not planned on Harry deciding to actually go after the stone. Neither boy saw fit to include Longbottom or Granger in their project. It was somehow personal and the involvement of the other two felt wrong. Of course Draco didn't actually spend the break looking for Nicholas Flamell, he knew who the man was but didn't have the proof. If push came to shove then he'd just tell Harry that Uncle Sev told him.

Instead Draco spent Christmas break working on his plans. His first priority was keeping Harry from needing to return to his horrible relatives. That meant freeing Black.

Draco knew from his experience sending letters to his crazy aunt that he could send objects to Black as long as they were small. He could free the man, but it would do Harry no good if Black was stuck in St. Mungo's. Instead, Draco sent him a password protected box with a trunk like Harry's, with kitchen and bathroom and bed, stalked it with enough food for a year and sent it to the man with a note.

* * *

**Mr. Black**

**If you solemnly swear, you may appreciate this box.

* * *

**

Draco felt that if the mutt couldn't figure that out, then he didn't deserve to open it. The rest of that plan would need to be enacted at Hogwarts.

The knowledge the voices gave him was invaluable. His magic was not quite up to snuff but it was enough to apparate so Draco traveled to Little Hangleton and got rid of 'bone of the father', grandfather, great grandfather. He didn't want Harry to be kidnapped or to have the death of that Diggory over his head. Instead Draco had a plan. Draco didn't have all the details worked out since he planned to capture Wormtail but it went something like this.

* * *

-Tell Quirrell that he was trying to find

a way to bring back Harry's parents

for his independent project

-Voldemort would be curious

-Draco would give him his notes complaining

that it would only work if the soul wasn't dead

* * *

Draco wasn't completely sure about this plan. It would speed things up. The first time Voldemort had used two whole years to grow stronger after he was cast out of Quirrell's body.

His back up plan was:

* * *

-free Crouch Jr. glammored as someone else

-let it slip that Voldemort was floating around and where

-while letting Jr. heal, let plans be found

* * *

This was a better plan, but it had more risks. Draco wasn't sure if he should include Harry in these things. It was his destiny after all.

Draco's plans had been put together in the first life. He'd been trying to find a way for Harry to change his body into whatever he wanted so he could hide after Voldemort was killed. Draco was certain, that coupled with the knowledge the voices gave him about Horcruxes, he could adapt it for Voldemort and put a few weaknesses in it.

That done he then apparated to the old Gaunt house and assessed the wards. He knew that Dumbledore had gotten into this place alone and it was his consuming desire for the ring that held the horcrux that caused his death. Dumbledore had put on the ring and it had cursed him. He'd been unable to get to Severus fast enough and within a matter of weeks the curse consumed his entire body.

The wards on the Gaunt place were simple and easy to break so Draco did so and then immediately apparated to a hill overlooking it. As he suspected, it had been a trap and waited the curses out and then blasted the inferi from afar. After fifteen minutes of no action Draco walked closer. At the front door Draco again assessed the building. There were no wards on the outside but Draco felt another trap.

He threw a rock in the door and then when that produced no result he threw a magically conjured animal in. The animal was consumed by the floor when it landed.

Draco threw in three more animals before he figured out what the spell was and determined that he could, in fact, counter it. He cast **Aguamenti **and then a freezing charm. The bunny he conjured caused no reaction as it slid across the ice floor. Draco cast a charm that poured earth from his wand instead of water and stepped in the house, ready to apparate out at the first movement. Nothing happened.

He propelled the bunny along in front of him with his wand and slowly made his way to the center of the house.

He blasted a hole in the ice and there, right where his knowledge told him it would be, was a box.

His diagnostic charms told him the box was password protected, but Draco had an answer for that. Harry had, without question, spoken a few choice phrases in parseltounge. He asked only that Draco not do anything dangerous and that if it was possible, Harry could come too. Harry couldn't come this trip, but Draco was thinking about it.

Draco pulled out the memory of Harry's odd syllabic phrases and put it in a small round player.

The box opened with a hiss and Draco used his wand to propel the ring inside into a pouch he brought for this exact use. His father had given it to him when was sorted into Slytherin the last time, it would hide the object by nulling its magic. Draco built his own, since his father had been rather angry at his less then expected sorting, and it had been a serious undertaking. Draco hoped to simply burn the pouch and with the horcrux magic nulled the whole thing would be destroyed.

He checked his watch, 3:00 pm, his mother would be looking for him soon to find out if he was ready for the party that night.

The party was a tradition. Every Christmas season the Lady Malfoy put on a party, and it was usually 'the party to be at'. Draco's mother would find him hours before it started to make sure he knew how he should act and whom he should talk to.

This year Draco was going to use the occasion to check up on his childhood friends, Greg and Vince. They hadn't been together at school because there was too much risk.

Draco, Greg, and Vince, had been friends since birth. Draco's father wanted Draco to have lackeys he could count on and chose the other two boys. Only Draco knew that they were much more then they appeared. Draco had been a part of their plan. They boys wanted to be seen as dumb brawn so they would be overlooked, they were anything but dumb though.

They held Draco's loyalty and theirs' was the only secret (other then that he was a time traveler) that Draco kept from Harry.

Draco found them soon after the guests began arriving but they were not able to get away until much later.

"Draco?" Greg asked, his voice still the soothing timbre that sounded foreign in that huge body.

"Yea, how are you guys doing?"

They shrugged in unison. Because of their hidden abilities Greg and Vince hardly ever spoke more then a few words at a time. There was too much risk of being over heard, especially in Malfoy Manor at this particular party.

"Are you keeping up with classes would you like help? I have all those Ravenclaws at my beck at call…"

The three boys knew Draco's words had hidden meaning. Draco was really asking if they wanted someone to 'tutor' them so they could increase their grades on the premise that it was the tutor's doing.

They shook their heads and Draco understood that to mean 'in a few years'.

"I miss you guys." He whispered. It was true. Harry was his everything but he did miss his childhood friends. They had both been killed by their father's when they chose not to follow Voldemort the first time and it had been too painful to be near them until now.

"Potter." Vince grunted.

Draco nodded, "Harry is…Harry is like you."

Any one listening in would be confused but Greg and Vince shot him an intense look and then nodded. They understood; the little innocent boy was an act like their stupidity was an act.

"Do you think you'd like to hang out with us some times?"

They nodded and Draco held in a grin. Not only would Draco get to see his friends again, but this would be payback for Harry making him spend all that time with Longbottom and Granger.

After the boys split up, Draco mingled with the other guests, learning nothing and hiding from Pansy. His father had been bragging about Draco's genius and Pansy's mother must have decided that it was acceptable that he wasn't a Slytherin. The girl was adamant that they were going to get married and Draco pulled his mother aside.

"Mother, I respect you and I will and have accepted your decisions. But if you betroth me to that beast of a girl or anyone with out my consent, I will embarrass you."

She shrugged unconcerned and said "Of course dear."

Draco just nodded. His mother didn't care much for him, but her social standing meant a great deal to her. Draco would shout all her secrets from the roof if he had to.

Christmas was spent alone in his room. The elves baked him treats and his parents showered him with expensive and meaningless gifts. The only gift he was even remotely interested in was from Harry. His friend gave him a photo album of their year so far with plenty of pages for more. Draco slept with it that night.

* * *

**An: okay there you are. lots of plot changes from canon in this chapter. The player Draco used is the same one that Ron and Ginny did in canon to get the fang from the chamber...maybe it was Hermione. **


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:** Its no longer the weekend so here is a new chapter. Hurray!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Failures, or Finding Peter  
**

When he returned to school Draco found out that Harry had received an invisibility cloak from an unknown person, which explained to Draco how the first Harry had traveled around at night so well, and a picture book from Hagrid of his parents. Draco and Harry spent hours going through all the pictures and Draco helped him identify the occupants.

Harry had, had no luck finding out who Nicholas Flamell was and so Draco and he traveled down to Severus' office to ask him.

Harry was nervous and so Draco smiled at him gently while knocking on the door.

"Enter."

Draco entered first but held the door for Harry.

"Uncle Sev." He began alerting his Uncle that this wasn't a school related issue and clueing to Harry the source of his ease.

"I told you not to call me that brat." His tone was warm, well warm for Severus, so Draco ignored him.

"I was thinking about one of the names I came across in my research, but I can't find it anywhere."

Draco's uncle rolled his eyes, but put down the scrolls he was grading and listened.

"Nicolas Flamell?"

Severus' eyes narrowed but Draco portrayed nothing but curiosity. Harry was busy examining the things on the wall and pretending not to listen. They had discussed this. If Severus thought Potter wanted to know anything, he'd just make it difficult.

"And where exactly did you discover this name?"

Draco shrugged, "I was looking at properties of the metal in the caldron and how they change the potion when his name came up."

This was a risk. Harry could ask how he knew that much, but if Draco didn't give his Uncle a satisfactory answer, they'd never get their information.

"Hmm. Well Nicholas Flamell is a brilliant Alchemist. You can look him up in _100 Greatest Alchemists of all Time_

Draco nodded and thanked his uncle. Harry nearly ran to the library and once they found the book, Draco passed the time watching Harry read. Harry glanced at him curiously occasionally but it wasn't until after they found the information that the boy questioned his nonchalance.

"Here it is, it says Nicholas Flamell is the creator of the Sorcerers Stone." Harry did a cross reference and found out what that was.

"So Draco, why aren't you curious?"

"I am! But there's only one book and I am hardly going to read over your shoulder. You'd find it and tell me eventually."

Harry narrowed his eyes but after a few moments, dropped it.

They decided that there was little they could do to prevent Quirrell from getting the stone but they took turns checking the door, reassuring themselves that there was no music behind it. Draco got a few of the Ravenclaws that owed him to do it when he couldn't.

Draco knew the man would wait until Dumbledore was busy for a few days and that they had at least a few months before he would be desperate enough to create the situation himself.

He decided to begin another plan and had some Ravenclaws cash in favors in return for other people's precious things he'd asked for. He used older Ravenclaws, as the questions they asked needed a more risky favor to compensate.

Granger's favorite book.

Finnigan's not so secret flask.

Pansy's make up kit.

This way when he asked one of them to bring him Weasley's rat, no one questioned anything.

With Pettigrew in hand, and after he cast his new tracking spell on the rat just in case, Draco began his newest trick. If he simply sent the rat to the ministry then there would be no record, also The Weasel would probably accuse him of theft. Instead he waited and at a for-planned cue Stephen Cornfoot said rather loudly.

"Hey isn't that Weasley's rat?"

Draco patted it on the head and fed it some of his food. He easily squashed his disgust at feeding the thing with the look of rage on The Weasel's face as he stormed over to him.

"Malfoy!!"

"Yes?"

"Give me my rat!!" he screeched.

Draco chuckled. McGonagall and Severus were already on their way down, perfect. "I don't see your name on it. How do I know it's yours? I found him. I say he's mine."

Just as the teacher's reached them Draco said, "Well I found an identity spell that should tell us if he is indeed your rat."

Draco had found a spell that flashed a name tag over a pet or person. The name flashed would be the name the one cast on thought of themselves. It was handy because if the pet was an animagus then it would flash both names.

Draco cast it, ignoring The Weasel's shout of rage.

**Peter Pettigrew**

**Scabbers**

It flashed in bright yellow above the rat's head and Draco blinked repeatedly.

"What did you do to Scabbers? Who is Peter Pettigrew?"

At that name, the McGonagall gasped and pulled the rat from Draco's hand. It was screeching and scratching her hand and Severus stunned it.

"Headmaster's office?" Severus questioned and the old woman nodded.

Draco pursed his lips he wanted to see the body. Instead he made gestured to Cornwell to make a scene.

"Who is it? Who's Peter Pettigrew? Why is he pretending to be a rat?"

Draco nodded when the Professors stormed in mass out of the Great Hall leaving the prefects to calm the masses.

"That's two I think." Draco told the other boy.

"Yes!" Cornfoot threw a fist into the air. "I only owe you one more and then I'm free, free, so free," He broke into song and Draco sneered at him and left to find Harry.

The boy was seated, serenely eating his dinner and Draco rolled his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yea why wouldn't I be? Why did you work so hard to get Ron's rat?"

Draco shrugged not about to talk about it where anyone could hear. Harry nodded and dropped it.

"Do you know the name that flashed?" Harry asked instead.

Draco nodded and looked at him carefully. "Yes, he was supposed to be dead. He was killed by Sirius Black along with 13 muggles."

Harry hummed around his potatoes. "So if he's not really dead then this Black man didn't kill him?"

Draco shrugged again, but they sent each other shrewd glances. Draco, of course, knew there was more to it, and Harry would expect him to be curious about this development.

Draco followed Harry to the library and 'found' the book that mentioned Pettigrew's death.

"It says here that Sirius Black was arrested at the site of a magical explosion that killed Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles. He was laughing." He glanced up and Harry waved him on.

"They say here that Black had just betrayed…The Potters… to Lord Voldemort and was trying to kill their friend too." Draco shook his head in faked confusion.

"Why was this Pettigrew important, he'd already betrayed the Potter's? No offence."

"None taken. So Black is the reason my parents are dead?" Draco shrugged and patted his friends arm. Harry looked sad but not broken up.

"That's what is says here…" He trailed off; they'd already had many discussions on the incorrect nature of most history books. Harry nodded to his unspoken comment.

"How did he betray them? Does it say?"

Draco glanced down at the book and then shook his head.

"Well who would know?" Harry asked.

Draco thought for a moment, McGonagall knew, and Dumbledore knew, and Severus knew but it wouldn't be a true account.

"Maybe there's a transcript for the trial." Harry said after moments of silence.

Draco's eyes widened. Perfect. There wasn't a trial. That would make Harry very suspicious.

After nearly an hour of searching they decided to owl a ministry employee.

Draco was rather put out that the Professor's came back for lunch and made no announcement about Pettigrew.

There was still no word on Pettigrew by the next morning's mail when the reply to their letter came. Harry rushed over to show it to him.

**Dear Mister Potter,**

**Your request for the Transcripts for the Sirius Black trial has been noted. We are at this time unable to locate any record of a trial. Rest assured we will get to the bottom of this.**

**Madam Bones**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement.**

Draco and Harry each found the letter important for different reasons. Draco wanted to know why the Department Head was writing about it, and Harry wanted to know how transcripts could get lost. Something dark shined in Harry's eyes, but the boy went about his day as though nothing had changed. Draco on the other hand was worried. Harry hadn't spoken about it at all. Eventually Draco forced Harry to tell him what was in his mind.

"It's just, this man was supposed to have killed my parents, or been responsible for their death. But if he never got a trial…"

Draco cut him off. "But you don't know he never got a trial. They could have just lost it."

Harry growled at him, "What kind of a place is this? How can you lose the proof of a trial?"

Draco shook his head and shrugged. Harry ranted for a while and that seemed to calm him down. The dark gleam in his eye disappeared and Draco breathed easier.

Draco underestimated Quirrell and his failure cost them.

He woke up the next morning and when Harry didn't show up for breakfast or any of their classes, ran to Sprout for his location.

He was in the infirmary.

Someone had pushed him down the stairs while Harry was exploring at night. As he watched his love breath broken on the infirmary bed, rage unlike what he felt even when Harry died, welled up inside him.

He knew it was Quirrell and while he sat there, Draco tried to come up with a plan. This hadn't happened before.

He came to the conclusion that by saving Harry at the Quidditch match he had prevented his uncle and Dumbledore from knowing the man was after Harry.

Because of this, they hadn't been watching. At least now they were alert, hopefully.

He stayed with Harry until Madam Pomfrey kicked him out and then he summoned the invisibility cloak from where it fell during Harry's attack.

Draco understood that Harry must have been wearing it and filed Voldemort's ability to see through the cloak away for further contemplation. There must be a ritual or a spell that both Voldemort and Dumbledore had done to have the ability.

Harry was back after only a night in the infirmary but had no memory of the attack due to head wounds. Draco checked him for **obliviate's** anyway; nothing.

Draco explained what he concluded and both boys tried to come up with a plan to get revenge on the DADA Professor. They also researched into rituals, but found nothing that could allow them to see through invisibility cloaks.

* * *

**An: The ending is fast, but I wasn't interested in writing a detailed attack and such things. Its simply there to create backgrownd for other things. **


	10. Chapter 9

An: alright, this will likely be the last chapter until next Tuesday. I have family coming in and they'll be keeping me busy. So, more plot, more deviousness.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Black Responses**** or crashing planets**

Two days later Draco got a response from Black from prison.

**To whoever, **

**Thanks. I don't know who you are but I appreciate what you've given me. **

**I'd like to know why you're helping me. And how you knew about our password. **

**Are you part of a rebellion? I am unsure how I could be of help to you if you are, I am stuck in Azkaban. But anyway thanks.**

**Black**

Draco felt rather annoyed. Black should just appreciate the gift, but no, he had to ask annoying questions Draco hadn't thought up the answers to yet.

While he was pondering a reply Harry snatched the letter from his hand. He ran away giggling and reading it and when he stopped abruptly Draco knew he was in deep trouble.

Harry turned to him and wordlessly handed it back, staring at him with some nameless emotion churning in his expressive glasses free eyes.

Draco sighed and took the letter. He led the boy to his room in Ravenclaw and cast higher protection on the walls.

While he was doing that Draco tried to figure out his answers to the questions Harry was sure to ask. He sat down on the bed next to Harry and waited.

"Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded.

"The man who killed my parents?" Draco gulped and shook his head no.

"He didn't do it." Harry nodded and there was a pregnant pause.

"How do you know?"

"My father." Draco said finally. Harry would never question his father to find out differently.

Harry gestured for him to continue.

"I read about his arrest when I was reading about you. And asked father. He said that Black was never a servant of the Dark Lord. That he didn't know what happened that night, but knew without a doubt that Black wasn't responsible."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything, so Draco continued with his lie, unsure if he was digging himself out or deeper.

"I found out that he'd not ever had a trial."

Harry looked at him, searching him for answers and Draco waited.

"You said that they could have lost the proof." Draco nodded and watched his own hands.

"Yes, I wanted you to figure it out." Harry grunted. Draco knew how much Harry hated it when people kept information from him. Again Harry gestured for him to continue and Draco mentally cursed, he'd hoped that would have turned the conversation.

"Then I found out he was your godfather."

Harry gasped and stood up to pace. Draco watched, silent until Harry waved his hand at him.

Draco sighed and continued. "I realized that he would have had custody of you after your parents died and knew that your family doesn't treat you well." Harry paused his pacing to look at him but then growled and paced again.

"I decided that there was information I didn't have and that if he was innocent then when he got out he'd have custody of you."

"What did you send him?" Harry asked.

"It was a trunk like yours with a stalked kitchen, bed, and bathroom. Its spell magic proof, no magic can get in or out so he's protected from Dementors." Harry blinked repeatedly.

"Dementors?"

"Yea, they are the guards of the prison and they suck the happiness from you. Their presence has driven my aunt mad and I figured if he's not crazy already then this would help keep him sane for you."

Harry growled at him. "You keep saying you did this for me." Draco nodded, it was the truth.

"Why?"

"As I said.." Harry interrupted.

"Yea you said he would have custody of me, but he's a criminal."

Draco shook his head. "I have information that put that into doubt." Harry held out his hand as though Draco could put the information there.

"He didn't have a trial and my father said he wasn't responsible, and now Peter Pettigrew who he was supposed to have killed is not dead." Harry shook his head.

"According to your spell anyway." Draco swallowed in pain. Harry'd never cast doubt on his abilities before.

"I'm sorry Draco." Harry said and then sat down next to him. "I just don't understand. I find out that the man who supposedly killed my parents never got a trial, and there is a name that pops up to cast doubt and now this. I just.."

Draco smiled at his friend.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I didn't have any proof and I didn't want to make things harder for you or give you hope for getting away from your relatives and then that not happen."

Harry smiled back.

"Yea, so what are you going to say and what did he mean about our password?"

Draco shrugged. "In my first letter I said, 'if you solemnly swear, you will appreciate this box.' I'm not really sure what he means." Harry made a face.

"What did you mean?"

"Just that if he said, "I solemnly swear' that was the password and it would open the box." Draco decided that half truths were good. He could play this off. Black may call him on it but it would give Draco time to come up with a better excuse if one was needed.

"Oh."

Harry watched while Draco wrote a response and Draco couldn't figure out a way to make the boy leave.

**Mr. Black,**

**I think it unwise**

**to tell you my name. **

**I sent you the package because **

**I have confusing evidence of your innocence. **

**I am unsure of your reference to a rebellion. There is no need of one.**

** I am in contact with someone who desperately needs his godfather. I hope to prove your innocents soon.**

**An unexpected Friend**

Draco and Harry pondered on Blacks reference to a rebellion until long after curfew. Harry snuck back to his dorm under his cloak.

Draco was able to put Harry off a whole day before the boy hero forced him down to the dungeons to talk to his uncle. Harry was adamant that they find out what happened to the rat.

Unfortunately, as Draco suspected, since they had no claim on either the rat or information pertaining to Pettigrew, Severus scowled them out the door in two minutes flat.

Harry's expression forced Draco to come up with a plan. He clutched Harry's had for a moment to let the boy know not to interrupt him while he was thinking and then after a moment took off to the Ravenclaw tower.

He called in a favor from Boot, the more clever of the bunch, and had the boy taunt The Weasel at Lunch. It actually went better then his plan needed. Weasel was so easy.

"Hey Weasley. What happened to your rat?" Boot said while sauntering over to the Gryffindor table when none of the Professors were paying attention. The whole Great Hall hushed. Everyone wanted to know.

"What do you mean Boot? Malfoy stole him." Draco watched fascinated as the Weasel's face began to turn red.

"Yea but then the teachers took him. What happened then? Did they give it back?"

Weasel grumbled something Draco couldn't hear but Boot took care of it.

"Wouldn't give it back? Well it's your rat. If it was my rat they took I'd be throwing a fit to get it back. That's really not fair. They can't just take your pet like that."

Other Gryffendor's started agreeing and in no time at all the Weasel was riled up. Draco stepped in.

"Hold on now. That was my rat. I found it fair and square."

Weasel stood up and for a moment Draco thought the brute would actually hit him. Instead he fell right into his plans.

"That's my rat Malfoy. I'll prove it to you!"

Draco smiled, "How are you going to do that? Professors took _my_ rat." Draco put emphasis on 'my' just to see how red the boy's face would get before it exploded.

The Weasel growled and stomped off in the direction of the head table. Draco smiled and followed. Harry jumped up to come too as well as half the Gryffindor house and Boot.

"Professor McGonagall. I want my rat back." Weasel's anger made him forget to be polite and Draco winced. One thing he knew about adults was that you got more information if you were polite.

"You will not speak to me that was Mr. Weasley."

Draco rolled his eyes and the Weasel flushed but threw his hand out as if the Professors were carrying the rat around with them.

"Sorry, Please give me my rat back."

McGonagall seemed to be considering it so Draco chirped, "My rat."

The Professors blinked at him, except for his uncle who narrowed his eyes. Draco knew he would need to come up with something for his uncle but right now, being wherever they were when they explained what happened to the rat was most important.

McGonagall stood up and gestured for the Weasel to follow her and Draco and Harry went to.

Outside the Great Hall she seemed to notice that two more boys were following then should be.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter what are you doing?"

"You are leading Weasley and I to my rat so I can prove to him that it is indeed mine and Harry is coming for emotional support." Draco said, with his number 1 innocent face. The one he used on non Slytherins.

Weasel braced himself for a tirade but McGonagall interrupted before he even got started.

"Very well. Follow me."

They followed her to the Headmaster's office which Draco had been expecting but Harry had not. The smaller boy pressed closer to Draco as the approached the office and Draco held his hand. In this life, Draco's need to touch his love allowed Harry to be very tactile. Draco knew that the boy didn't get affection from anyone else and so was glad to show Harry physically how much he cared. It was also easy to forget that though he was an adult and the Headmaster's all-powerful-cosmic charm had long ago warn off, Harry was still very much 11 and therefore intimidated by the man and his position.

In the Headmaster's office Dumbledore gestured for them to have a seat. Draco refused a lemon drop. He'd long suspected there were some sort of truth or compulsion potions in them and Harry followed suit. The Weasel took one.

"Now then. I understand that you are here to find out what happened to Mr. Weasley's rat."

"Draco's rat." Harry spoke up. He was still nervous but Draco had discovered that Harry was as stubborn as him. The boy refused to let nature dictate to him He was downtrodden his whole life, expected to sit quiet and take what life handed him, to not fight anything. He decided that he would not be that way and pushed against his 'training'. In situations like this, where he was expected to sit quiet and listen, Harry would speak whenever he could, as often as he could. Draco thought it was amazing.

"It was my understanding that it was Mr. Malfoy's spell that identified the rat as Scabbers, the name of Mr. Weasley's rat."

Draco nodded, "Yes but it was obviously faulty since it also identified him as Peter Pettigrew, a known dead man."

From the corner of his eye, Draco saw McGonagall shift weight. He wondered if that was because he shouldn't have known Peter Pettigrew was dead.

"Ah Yes, well it seems that your spell was not faulty."

"How is that possible?" The Weasel nearly shouted. Harry winced at the noise and Draco wondered if there was a spell that could forcibly make him quieter.

"It seems that the rat was Peter Pettigrew in animagus form."

"But he was dead." Harry said. Draco applauded his Hufflepuff mask.

"It seems he was not."

"So what did you do with him?" Draco asked.

"As he had not done anything wrong, we let him go."

Draco's mask nearly broke as the horror of what Dumbledore had done assaulted him. By letting Pettigrew go. He had destroyed any chances of freeing Black. Most of his plans were now in vain. He'd have to start over on most of them.

Dumbledore told them to leave and Harry had to nearly propel Draco through the halls. Harry walked the overly distraught boy to his rooms in Ravenclaw and then asked Draco what was happening.

"Pettigrew was going to prove your Godfather's innocence."

"How?"

"If he wasn't dead, then I assumed that they would question him under Veritaserum and find out what really happened. I think Pettigrew was the one who betrayed your parents and killed those people. They would have arrested him and let Black go."

Draco put his head in his hands and breathed deep breaths. He needed to get control of himself before he told Harry things he shouldn't know.

"Well, we can mail that Madam Bones woman and tell her that Pettigrew was alive. Maybe she would question Black then and find out the truth that way."

Draco took a long breath and calmed himself. Yes. That could work.

"Okay" He said and pulled the other boy onto the bed with him.

Draco curled up around Harry and the brunet put his arms around Draco's head. He just needed comfort while his world crashed. This was unbelievable. Dumbledore had ruined most of his plans in one fell swoop….Dumbledore.

Draco laughed hysterically and ignored the worried expression on Harry's face. Dumbledore did it on purpose. Draco realized that he had a much bigger adversary in the Headmaster then he'd previously realized. Draco hadn't thought that the old man was as manipulative as last time. He couldn't let Black out of prison because he wouldn't have control over him, and therefore Harry. Draco thought back on all the things that bothered him about the previous time.

Harry's continued placement with abusive people, Blacks lack of trial when Dumbledore cast the Fidelius Charm and therefore knew who the secret keeper was. Black's incarceration in his own home after he escaped when Dumbledore could have called for a trial at any time.

Draco fell asleep in Harry's arms thinking about Dumbledore's manipulations and how he could counter them.

* * *

**An: alright there it is. Please review. I didn't get as many on the last chapter as I wanted and it made me sad. **


	11. Chapter 10

**An: well here is a new chapter.  


* * *

**

**Chapter The Letter**

Because of Draco's breakdown, Harry took the initiative and owl'd Madam Bones. He told Draco that in the letter, he wrote the woman about Pettigrew's discovery, Dumbledore's actions, and asked if there was a way to appeal for a retrial of his godfather.

Draco expected very little to come of it and was therefore surprised when not a day later, Madam Bones, the Minister and six Aurors barged in the doors to the Great Hall during breakfast. Along with the customary press of course.

"Dumbledore. I demand that you explain this!" Fudge nearly screamed. Draco wondered if the man had been salivating for something to get over on the old man and for how long.

"Excuse me Cornelius, but to what are you referring?"

Draco had to admire the old man's tactics. So far, Fudge was coming off as an overbearing power-hungry idiot and Dumbledore the easy going genial Headmaster.

"I got a letter saying you had found Peter Pettigrew alive, and then LET HIM GO??"

The students buzzed with the news and Madam Bones stepped forward.

"Is there somewhere private we can go Albus to as you and your professors some questions?"

Dumbledore nodded, seemingly humble, and led the entourage from the Hall. As soon as the doors closed Harry jumped up and ran to Draco.

"Was that all because of my letter?"

Draco nodded and tried to hush the boy. Unfortunately Granger had heard and nearly shouted, "You're the one who sent the letter?"

Those around them went suspiciously quiet and Draco and Harry turned to her with exaggerated slowness. Harry stood up while watching her face and Draco followed. They turned away from her and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. It couldn't have been more obvious that Granger was no longer privy to their conversations.

When they sat down, neither spoke, both knowing that every word would be spread around. Already people were whispering. From what he could here there were very few who thought it was a ploy by the boy-who-lived for attention. most were curious about why he mailed the letter and why it was important enough for the minister to come personally.

Draco snuck a glance at Granger and was satisfied with her pale face and guilty expression. He would not speak to her again unless Harry ordered him to and that was unlikely to happen. Harry already had trust issues from his constant betrayal by his cousin and would not allow anyone to be in a position to hurt him. This had only been increased by his talks with Draco and his rules. Granger had demonstrated her untrustworthy personality in a way not even Harry's off an on optimism could rectify.

Later in the day, Draco and Harry were privy to the ministerial entourage's exit. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Severus all followed them out and the boys heard the minister say, "I will expect you to be at the trial, Dumbledore, as well as Harry Potter. It is his godfather after all."

Dumbledore tried to argue but Madam Bones steam rolled him, impressing both Harry and Draco. "No Albus, we will expect the both of you to be there."

Harry proved to be more stubborn then Draco ever remembered him being. The next day, when the Headmaster asked Harry to meet him at the entrance to Hogwarts, the boy savior insisted Draco come too. Harry refused to move until Dumbledore acquiesced, rather then force the boy to comply with his wishes.

Draco knew that Dumbledore had not given Harry a good first impression and may have ruined the 'infallible old wise man who knows best' façade he'd been trying to cultivate with Harry.

The trial was informative.

Draco thought Black looked better then he had when he escaped in the first timeline. The box must have helped him. The man's haunted eyes focused on Harry immediately, and though his constant attention made the boy uneasy, Draco was able to calm him.

Black recognized Draco as a Malfoy but was confused rather then angry. Draco nodded to him politely and said "Lord Black" as they passed him to sit in their assigned seats. Draco's voice carried in the hushed halls and some of those in the public seating and a few of the Lords on the Wizengamot shifted in their perspectives. If a Malfoy was recognizing Black as a Lord rather then a criminal then something was changing. Draco had known this may happen and decided that the positives it could do to Black's case outweighed any punishment his father deemed appropriate for using the Malfoy name this way.

Black's solicitor requested Verituserum right away and Black's testimony cleared him of the charges of murdering thirteen muggles and one wizard and the ill will towards him for betraying the Potters. They found out that the Potter's had been under Fidelius Charm cast by Dumbledore himself. It also explained what Black meant by 'rebellion'. The man thought that he was in prison without a trial because Voldemort had won. He didn't know that Harry had defeated him. This revelation created a wave of sympathy that was visible in both the public seating and the Wizengamot. Draco wondered what kind of mintal anquish the man had gone through and whether or not Black was actually an acceptable guardian for him.

After Black's testimony, Dumbledore was called to explain why he hadn't come forth with the knowledge that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper rather then Black as long suspected. Draco was positively gleeful.

"I did not find it appropriate to bring up after Sirius was imprisoned. I assumed, as with the rest of the public, that he was given a fair trial and was therefore guilty of killing Peter and those muggles. Yes I knew he wasn't the secret keeper, but that didn't mean he didn't betray the Potter's or excuse his murders and was not the crime for which I thought he was imprisoned." Draco nodded morosely to himslef, well played old man.

"But you are not just a member of the public, Mr. Dumbledore. You are Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. You are on our judiciary branch, and therefore would have been present for his trial. Since he did not have one…Why didn't you provide one for him?"

Draco was rather shocked. He'd not expected Dumbledore to be held accountable for Black's lack of trial. It actually wasn't his responsibility. He served as a controlling power for the judges, but did not decide what cases to try.

"Solicitor Mundy, "Madam Bones interrupted, "It is not Mr. Dumbledore's responsibility to try cases, simply to judge them."

"Forgive me, "Mundy, the apparent name of Black's solicitor, bowed his head slightly. "I am simply trying to find the responsible party. Why do you believe Black had no trial?" He asked instead.

"I am not sure."

Mundy nodded and Dumbledore got up to step down. "I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore, but I am not finished. How did you discover Peter Pettigrew was alive?"

"Mr. Malfoy cast an identity spell which created suspicion in a few of the professors when it identified the rat as Peter Pettigrew."

Draco shot up in shock and then cursed himself for forgetting that he'd cast the tracking spell on the rat. He would need to alert someone.

"I would like to know why, since just testified to having knowledge that Peter Pettigrew was the betrayer of the Potter's and not dead, as we all supposed, did you let him go."

Dumbledore took a moment to collect his answer and Draco was curious as to why the old man didn't have one already prepared. Perhaps he didn't expect them to actually ask him, but that didn't fit with how manipulative Draco was beginning to suspect Dumbledore was. It was more likely that he was portraying a troubled man who just wanted to reason out his choices. Harry whispered in Draco's ear, "He's going to lie." And Draco nodded. Even Harry saw through the old man's ploy.

"I am not sure I understand the question. I had no evidence that other then choosing to live as a rat, Peter had done anything wrong. I didn't know the situation that occurred for him to betray his friend's secrets. I decided that there was no reason for him to be held."

"Didn't you find it suspicious that a man would choose to live as the pet of a school boy? To sleep in that boy's bed at night? Isn't it your job to question why a grown man would choose to sleep with small boys in your school?"

Draco nearly cackled and saw the reporters writing furiously. That would most likely be tomorrow's heading. Dumbledore lets man who sleeps with small boys in Hogwarts go free.

"I knew for a fact that he was not abusing Mr. Weasley." Draco shook his head. For an expert manipulator the man must be loosing his touch. He shouldn't have given away the name of the boy Pettigrew was 'sleeping' with. Sure enough, the press was having a field day.

"The wards would have alerted me to such a thing."

That got Draco thinking in a different direction. The wards around Hogwarts were a mystery to him. If how he thought they worked was accurate then they should have alerted Dumbledore to Quirrell's possessed sate, and the identity of whome had pushed Harry down the stairs. If that were true, then Draco and Harry had more of a battle with the headmaster then he really wanted to deal with.

"I wonder what the wards alert him too." Draco whispered to Harry. It's never too soon to start on ground work. Harry nodded absently, completely focused on the people in the room and Dumbledore's testimony. Draco wondered, not for the first time, what really went on in the head of his friend and love.

"But they didn't alert you to a man hiding as an animal among children? A man who, from my clients testimony under truth serum we know to be untrustworthy?"

"No they didn't tell me he was there, but they would have if he had any intention to harm the students."

Draco filed this information. This meant that Dumbledore knew all the things that happened to Harry, knew that Severus was less then acceptable, knew that Black wasn't out to harm anyone but Pettigrew when he slashed that painting. And in this timeline who had hurt Harry. What else did the man know but do nothing about? That She-weasel's possession? The creature's intent to kill? What about Tom Riddle's murders when he was in school and Hagrid's innocence?

Draco's mind whirled with the possibilities and he missed the rest of Dumbledore's questioning. He cursed himself as the old man stepped down. A good spy knew better then to become overcome anywhere paramount information could be passed.

They called Crouch to the stand and questioned him under truth serum. They found out that he had approved 3 other individuals to be thrown in Askaban without a trial. THe other two were dead already and the public and press buzzed. He also admitted to hiding his conviced criminal son in his house and the assisted death of his wife. The arrested him imediately and ordered the review of all his judiciary decisions.

The rest of the trial was short. They declared Black innocent, and ordered him given 1,100,000 Galleons for the wages he missed and physical and emotional trauma.

Draco followed Harry to meet his now free godfather, effectively dodging Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry." Black whispered, seemingly in awe of Harry.

"Um. Hello Mr. Black." A half smile graced the newly freed man's face.

"Its Sirius, Harry."

"Ok Sirius."

The silence nearly got on Draco's nerves. Gryffindor's.

"So I'm your godfather. Did you know that?"

Harry nodded.

"I understand if you want to keep living with you Aunt, but your parents intended for me to have custody of you."

Harry nodded repeatedly and Black's face fell. Draco rolled his eyes.

"He means he wants to live with you Lord Black." Draco hadn't meant to turn the attention to himself but he was tired of their misunderstandings.

Black glanced at him but then Draco's words must have gotten through his thick skull.

"Really!" he asked Harry with a big smile. He pulled Harry into the most awkward hug Draco had ever seen.

Harry didn't like to be touched and froze when Black reached for him quickly. Black didn't seem to notice that Harry's arms were stretched outwards at an awkward angle and spun the boy around.

When he released Harry, the boy backed up into Draco who rubbed his back slowly. Draco watched Black's expression to determine the man's intelligence.

Black figured it out, but it took a moment.

His face furrowed in confusion that turned to shock and then anger. Harry tensed up again, and Draco glared at the man.

"Yes, you will be living with me." Harry relaxed and Draco wondered if the boy thought Black was mad at Draco.

Implying that the Malfoy's were bullied by the public was something that had the most interesting results. Harry was stubborn and once he decided something, only irrefutable proof could convince him otherwise. He was certain that everyone was out to get Draco and defended him constantly and viciously. Draco didn't have to wonder if Harry would defend him to his godfather.

They discussed living arrangements for a while until the press became impatient. Draco decided to head them off.

"Please, one at a time."

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you involved in this case?" One shouted.

"I cast the spell that identified Peter Pettigrew and am here for emotional support."

"What is your relationship with Harry Potter." Draco blinked, they were acting as if they were older then 11 and as if this was a romance. It was, but they we a little young.

"We are friends."

"Mr. Black!" Rita simpered, "How do you feel about your godchild being friends with a Malfoy."

Draco winced and a flash caught it. Harry pulled him back and attacked the reporters verbally. Multiple flashes caught it and the reporters latched onto his defense.

The trio was forced backwards by the tide of overwhelming reporters. Aurors rushed in to save them, and pushed the reporters back.

"If you cannot be civilized then this interview is over." Draco snarled.

They calmed down and asked the anticipated questions.

"Were you aware Pettigrew was the secret keeper?"

"Did he touch you while he was there? Did he abuse either of you?"

"How do you feel about the betrayer of your parents being set free by the Headmaster?"

"Are you taking custody of Harry now? What about those he's been staying with?"

This question actually caused Draco to end the questioning by motioning over Aurors to guide them out. He didn't want Harry's relatives to be found or discussed at all. Harry didn't need that, ever.

Not surprisingly, Black took both Harry and Draco to Grimwald place to talk about the future rather then back to Hogwarts. Draco wasn't upset about this, Harry needed to feel safe with his godfather, and he had no desire to return this early.

Black and Harry talked for hours about the past and Harry's friendship with Draco, his relationship with his Aunt and Uncle and plans for moving in with Black. Harry asked Draco if he wanted to move here too, surprising Black and pleasing Draco immeasurably, but Draco turned him down. He needed the privacy living at the Manor gave him and his father's contacts to complete his plans, perhaps in the future.

They decided that there was no need for Harry to ever return to the Dursley's but Black would visit them and get them to sign the muggle forms to give Black custody of Harry in both worlds. Paperwork was a muggle thing, wizards felt it was unnecessary, custody battles and property arguments were settled with duels or simply assumed by those with magical claim on the child. Black had a magical claim on Harry that Dumbledore might have assumed with Black's imprisonment.

By they time they got back at Hogwarts it was nighttime. Harry and Draco separated to return to their dorms, but Draco was accosted by Quirrell in a dark corridor.

"Mr. Malfoy. Lucius' son. How interesting that the son of my most loyal servant is consorting with my enemy."

Draco froze, recognizing immediately that this wasn't Quirrell but rather Voldemort.

"Professor?" He asked, playing innocent.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. I have been watching you. You show much promise. I am interested in your excuses."

Draco watched him warily. There wasn't much he could do. Even if his magic had been at the levels of the previous lifetime, he'd never been a match for Voldemort. It was very possible that he could die right now, without having completed his plans for Harry.

"Professor? What excuses?"

The man chuckled a dark laugh that gave Draco chills and made bile rise in his throat.

He pointed his wand at Draco, and the blonde closed his eyes. His last thoughts were of Harry and weather or not he could count on the voices to send him back another time. Draco felt a **compulsion charm** and an **obliviate** before darkness overcame him.

* * *

**An: Alright this chapter has some serious information, its almost an overload so read careful. I apologize for the wait but my mother was visiting and i wasn't interested in the conversation that would come about if my bible thumping mother knew i was writing gay fanfication about wizards...guh.**


	12. Chapter 11

**An: I was going to wait to post this because its the last of my prewriten chapters but i couldn't stand leaving that cliff hanger so...here you are. stop crying now

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11 End in sight **

Draco woke up in his room in Ravenclaw with a terrible headache. He didn't remember falling asleep here. The last thing he remembered was being praised by Quirrell for finally besting that blasted Potter in Defense grades. Hah! Some boy Savior, He wouldn't last a moment against the Dark Lord.

His father would be so proud when he owl'd him. When was the last time he'd talked to his father? This would likely make up for his despicable placing in Ravenclaw.

His eyes cracked open at the sound of his name.

"Potter?? What the fuck are you doing in my room? How did you even get into Ravenclaw, you're too stupid to answer the riddle right."

Potter, the source of all his rage and anger had broken into his room and was soiling his clothing by touching them. Potter backed away from him quickly and Draco pushed him to the ground.

Wide green eyes glistened with tears and Draco nearly purred at the pleasure from causing Potter's pain.

"What? poor little Potter? You going to cry? Well you should. You shouldn't be in here but since you are, I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Draco whipped out his wand to cast the severing charm his father taught him but as he opened his mouth to cast it, Potter's eyes caught and held him. The other boy was crouched on the floor where he'd been pushed and tears dripped down his face. His viridian orbs, swimming in pain and confusion, softened him. Something cracked, it was audible almost and Draco winced.

He fell down on the floor, dropping his wand and crying out in pain. He clutched his head as a torrent of memories, past, present, future, crashed around his mind.

Harry. Don't hurt Harry. Never hurt Harry.

Harry, older, shinning in the sun after catching the snitch.

Harry, younger, hugging him sweetly.

Harry, strong and brave, protecting him from his father.

Harry, laughing with him.

Harry, kissing him.

Harry, arching under him, above him, in him, around him.

He cried out and strong but small arms surrounded him.

It smelled like Harry.

Harry.

The flood stopped and Draco finally looked up to the panicked face of his love. "Harry" he whispered and the boy sobbed on him.

"What happened? I was so scared."

Draco just held him as Harry cried, rocking them back and forth. His mind was still jumbled and he needed time to sort it but at the moment, he needed to know what happened. Why he thought of Harry as Potter. Why he wanted to hurt him.

Quirrell, no Voldemort.

Draco remembered and as he told Harry what happened, the darkness that occasionally flickered in Harry's eyes burst forth. Truly, it scared Draco.

"Quirrell, he did something to me. Cut off my memories and made me hate you. I hated you!"

It was Draco's turn to sob and he apologized over and over again.

Harry held him for a moment but when Draco didn't calm down he reached down and forced Draco's head up to look him in the eyes.

"Draco. Calm down. We need to think about this. You didn't do anything. It wasn't your fault."

Harry's assurances calmed Draco slightly and he was able to silence his sobs but for the occasional hiccup.

"Quirrell did something to you that made you hate me?"

Draco nodded, "and I didn't remember it either but I couldn't hurt you. Couldn't curse you."

Harry smiled softly for a moment but then his focus shifted behind Draco pensively.

"We can't do this on our own. We're just kids. We could tell Flitwick or Sprout, but I'm not sure he won't be able to simply do it again."

The adult part of Draco was proud of his Harry's ability to push aside feelings and logically talk out their issues as well as his apparent distrust of Dumbledore, a man who was widely believed to be infallible. Draco wasn't sure what to do here. He couldn't tell anyone he knew it was Voldemort in Quirrell but he could produce a pensive memory of what the man had said. The easiest thing would be to pretend he was still affected.

"I can't pretend to hate you. I'm not strong enough." Draco told him somberly.

Harry nodded again and after a moment said, "What about Your Uncle?"

If he could get to his uncle then he could tell the man what happened, and he wouldn't have to leave anything out even.

"We'll need to get there. We'll have to pretend to be fighting so that Quirrell doesn't get me on the way.

"I can do that." Harry said softly. Draco nodded, sniffed and wiped his face clean. He looked at Harry hesitantly.

"I'm really sorry Harry."

The other boy put his hands on either side of Draco's face and pulled them close together. Draco could feel Harry's warm breath puffing on his face and his viridian eyes took up his whole field of vision.

"I knew something was wrong as soon as I came in. Nothing anyone makes you do or you do on your own will take away our friendship."

Feelings overwhelmed him with Harry's confession and he had to retreat. Draco pushed him off and laughed haughtily, "I'm not a girl. Don't say things like that!"

Harry pushed him back, "Then don't act like a girl. You already said sorry and I already said its okay."

Draco huffed and they prepared to put forth their greatest performance to date.

Harry ran out of the room in tears, sobbing into his hands. Draco followed after him shooting curses that faltered and petered out without effect. Draco cursed both his wand and 'Potter' loudly and viciously. They had decided they wanted the whole school to be aware, wanted the kids to write home about it especially after they made it public.

When Draco had silenced the Ravenclaws he calmly stormed down to his uncle's room.

At his uncle's office, Draco put up the privacy spells Severus would expect him to know. The man put up his own and then calmly waited for Draco to explain.

"Uncle, Quirrell attacked me last night. He did something, changed my mind. I woke up this morning because Harry came to get me and I hated him, didn't remember that we were friends. I tried to curse him." Draco's genuine upset at that fact showed through. He'd never been able to hide his true feelings from his uncle.

"I couldn't do it and something broke and I remembered. What should I do?" He couldn't hold back a small sob.

Severus opened his arms and the distraught boy lunged into the warmth and security offered. He knew it was immature for someone of his mental age, but it had been so long.

"Alright."

Severus cast diagnostic spells on him, the remains of the obliviate fell away and the last of the impulses Draco had been struggling against also stopped. Draco thought Severus would be done but two more spells caused Draco's magical core to expand and flare in relief.

He lunged out of his uncles lap, a snarl of rage escaped his mouth and Draco released his anger on the inorganic objects in the room. He felt his uncle cast shields around himself and his potions ingredients but otherwise did not interfere.

When Draco's anger was exhausted and he fell to the ground crying and panting, Severus finally spoke.

"Are you quite finished?"

"How could he do this?" Draco hadn't known that Voldemort/Quirrell bound his magic. Such a thing was the worst violation to a wizard.

"What happened."

"See for yourself." Draco forced his eyes to meet his uncle's and not flinch when the man invaded his mind

The newly cleared memory of Quirrell's attack flashed in his mind. Draco allowed the memory of his attack on Harry to follow that one, Severus pulled out and closed his eyes.

"Uncle?"

Severus nodded a few times to himself, obviously coming up with a plan.

"Alright. You understand that we can do nothing now."

Draco didn't respond. He knew better then to agree to anything with out the reasons spelled out to him.

"You will continue to treat Potter as you are expected."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I won't pretend to hate Harry. Think of something else."

"Draco! This isn't a childish game. You are in danger and you _will _listen to me."

"I am listening, but I won't pretend to hate Harry. We'll have to think of something else."

Draco watched his uncle suppress his anger with his eyes closed. He knew he was being stubborn, but he was an adult and refused to allow his uncle to ruin all his plans, besides it didn't make any sense.

"Fine, then he will need to be here when we plan."

Draco nodded and called, "Dobby."

The little elf popped in shocking Severus. The dark man must not have realized that house elves could get through the Hogwarts Wards.

"I need you to get Harry and bring him here. Tell him that…that something is wrong and that I'm in danger if he doesn't come."

Oddly Dobby didn't need any reassurance that he was okay. The little elf left for Harry immediately.

Harry arrived, panting, after a few minutes.

Harry glanced from Draco to Severus suspiciously.

"A house elf said you were in danger."

Draco hung his head and nodded, "I told him that, I needed you to come. I'm sorry, something…"

Severus interrupted, "Potter, Mr. Malfoy was not himself. I do not care if you forgive him for his actions, but you will conduct yourself in a manor as to protect him."

"So he is in danger?"

Severus regarded him coolly and Harry continued. "I already know he broke the spells, is he still in danger?"

Draco's uncle glared at him for leaving that out and Draco shrugged unrepentant. His uncle hadn't asked and Draco never gave out information.

"Yes, it is instrumental that Draco appears to remain cursed."

"No." Draco interrupted. Severus wasn't going to convince Harry of a plan Draco already rejected. Harry glanced between them but Draco ignored him in favor of pushing every bit of stubbornness into the eyes that speared his uncle.

Severus sighed, "Very well. Do you have another idea?"

Draco sighed and looked down. He always thought better when he was pacing, but it was a weakness.

"You could tell the truth." Harry supplied quietly, both other males focused on him in confusion.

"You could present a healed Draco to the head table at dinner, and tell them everything in front of everyone. They would question Quirrell and at the very least watch him." Harry gulped at the attention and Draco wanted to kiss him.

Severus regarded them for a long moment.

"You propose…" another long moment. "That I drag Mr. Malfoy to the Great Hall during dinner and claim that he has been attacked, spell out the curses on him and then order him to tell the name of his attacker?"

Draco chuckled, "It would be fast and he wouldn't have time to cover his tracks. I can provide pensive evidence since I have the memory and you have the parchment provided by the diagnostic spells."

Severus blinked. "It's bold. And it may not do anything. He will most assuredly have protection."

Draco was a little worried that Voldemort would push for a confrontation among the children. He had taught Harry shield spells that could hold up to almost everything except unforgivables. He could set up layered shields to protect him and the Longbottom boy and Greg and Vince. Draco didn't really care about any of the other kids.

* * *

**An: alright, that's the last prewritten chapter so don't be surprised if they dont' come so fast now. i'm thinking it will only be one other chapter to finish out the year now. **


	13. Chapter 12

**sorry for the wait

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 Claiming Harry. **

Before they entered the Great Hall Draco told Harry to collect Longbottom and find Vince and Greg. Harry looked at him shrewdly but complied.

The confrontation when exactly as Draco feared. Severus presented the head table with proof of his claims and Draco told them his memory, including what Quirrell/Voldemort said. The possessed man had summoned a few children to him as hostages before Dumbledore could even question him. Draco ran to Harry over where Greg, Vince, and Longbottom were conveniently congregated. He and Harry layered their shield spells and taught them to the other three who added their more feeble attempts. The other children ran around in chaos.

The other professors succeeded in pulling the children away from Quirrell and Draco understood that he hadn't revealed that he was Voldemort. Quirrell's possessed state suppressed his magic and he wasn't able to hold them off without the children-shields for very long. Voldemort abandoned his puppet and Quirrell's body degraded into dust in front of them.

Their shields protected Draco, Harry and the others from the screams of the distressed children and so they didn't lower them until a majority of them had been ushered to their houses by prefects.

When Draco lowered the shields he noticed that Longbottom was sobbing into the combined embrace of Greg and Vince who were shielding him with their bodies from the sight of Quirrell's dust/body.

Draco blinked at his childhood friends and they shrugged. He understood that to mean that the boy had initiated contact and they were humoring him, though Draco saw his friends shaking slightly.

Harry's body was rocking beside him and for a moment Draco thought he was truly traumatized. Instead, Harry was suppressing his desire to investigate the dust. Draco shook his head. True Harry was 11, but he'd never reacted to traumatizing events like others. Draco suspected that his childhood had suppressed his natural fear of pain and death. When you live in an environment where you face those things regularly, it looses its power over you. That thought reawakened a slow burning rage at the Dursleys, he would need to deal with them soon.

After the Headmaster and his uncle had rung every detail of the encounter from Draco and taken the memory for pensive evidence, Draco lead Harry to the Room of Requirements, which Harry had found not too long ago on one of his excursions. In this time, Harry didn't have Ron to drag him around or Hermione to prevent his searching so Harry had found things in the castle much earlier then in the previous time line.

"Are you okay Harry?" Draco whispered as they settled in a chair together.

He loved this. Hanging with Harry, cuddling and being together. Sometimes they simply touched without taking, sometimes Harry confided his deepest thoughts and sometimes Draco did. It was never sexual, they were 11, and Draco didn't need it to be. His love for Harry was complete and pure at this point.

"I'm not sure. Am I supposed to be?"

Draco sighed, there wasn't an easy answer to that.

"Well, no one can tell you what you're supposed to feel. Whatever you feel is right for you. I'm only asking because I want to help if you need me."

Harry shook his head into Draco shoulder. Draco loved that Harry was so much smaller then him even though they were the same age. In the other time, Harry had hated it, but this time, Draco thought Harry might love it too.

"I am confused more then anything. I mean, why did Quirrell attack you, why did he make you hate me? What's the point?"

Draco shivered, he was about to take a chance. "Do you remember what he said to me? 'Lucius my favored servant'?" Harry nodded. "My father would never serve someone like Quirrell, the only one he's ever served, other then himself, was Voldemort."

Draco let that sink in. "You think it was Voldemort? But isn't he dead?"

Draco hummed, he'd forgotten that Harry hadn't come to the conclusion that Voldemort wasn't completely dead yet, he wondered when that had happened in the first time.

"My father always said he had safeguards in case he died, that he was immortal and would come back." Harry looked up at him vaguely horrified.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be with you always and if he comes after you, then we'll stop him together." Harry always told Draco that in the beginning he'd been terrified that no one would stay with him through it and he'd have to face Voldemort alone. He said that even in first year he'd known that it would end up him against Voldemort.

Harry smiled at him but then frowned, "you think he'll come after me?"

Draco nodded slowly and Harry nodded with him. "Alright, then we'll need to be prepared. That was Voldemort wasn't it." Harry's eyes pierced Draco, searching for the truth.

Draco nodded, "I think so."

"Right then we'll need to up our practice, we only have a few months left of school and then we wont be able to do magic."

Draco frowned, "I can do magic at the manor, it's an old pureblood law that protects us. The ministry tracks magic by location, if you're in a magical area with lots of wizards or even just your parents, then they cant tell who's casting the spells."

Harry pursed his lips at the injustice and Draco kissed his nose, amused. Harry scrunched up his nose and crossed his eyes, trying to see where Draco kissed him, as if it had left a mark. "You're always doing that. Why?"

Draco blinked, he'd not expected to be called on it after doing it for so long. "Um…well… I uh.." he studdered and winced internally at his lack of Malfoy poise. He swallowed down his pride and blurted, "I like you, love you, and I can't help but show it."

He looked away from Harry's deep eyes, unwilling to see whatever was there.

"Oh." Draco resolutely continued watching the fire and loosened his arms in case Harry wanted to pull out of them.

"You love me?" Draco nodded.

"But…we're both boys." Again Draco nodded, there wasn't an explanation. Homosexuality was accepted in Wizarding societies, probably because Christianity never had a foothold, or even a mention and the lifestyle continued on from Rome and Greece.

"And that's okay?" Taking a deep breath Draco faced his friend.

"Its not about okay. It just is. I love you and always will, as a friend, as whatever you'll have me as. We're 11 and so there isn't a lot that would change if you loved me back, maybe holding hands. It will hurt if you decide to be someone else's, but I will always be your friend." Draco watched Harry's eyes in confusion, they were so deep, he never knew what the other boy was thinking.

"I don't understand. I love you too. You're my friend. You're my Draco. Is that the same?"

Draco smiled, "Yea. I love you, you're my Harry." He kissed him on the nose again and chuckled when Harry crossed his eyes to watch him.

"Okay then, why was that a big deal?"

Draco chuckled again, "Its not, but it may be in a few years."

Harry shrugged and shook his head, "then we'll deal with it then." He snuggled more securely in Draco's arms and they were silent for a moment. Harry broke it.

"What were we saying before you got all grown up?" Draco laughed at himself.

"Um… oh yes, I was trying to think of a way you could come to see me over the summer."

"But, I'll be with Mr. Black this summer; I should be able to practice there."

Draco's body clenched briefly and he swallowed, "Right, you're right. You won't need me. Great!" he said in false relief.

As always, Harry caught it, "Draco, that doesn't mean I don't want to see you. I thought we could visit each other this summer. Are we not going to?"

Draco shook his head, "unless we can figure out a way to do it in secret then no. My father wont let me go visit you, and there's no way he'd let you into the manor. We'd have to make due with owl's though they may not get through if he finds out who they're from."

Harry sat back in shock. "I..I didn't think. Okay, we'll have to find a way then." They sat there thinking for a moment. The space in front of them wavered and shivered and they focused on the space, reading their wands.

Slowly the shimmering space took form and produced a very familiar cabinet. Draco shot up, pushing Harry off him and jumping in the air in excitement.

"I know this cabinet. There's one just like it in Borgan and Burks. I bet there's a way to travel between them!" He turned to Harry who watched him in dawning understanding. "We need to get that other cabinet."

Again the room provided for them and one side of the wall turned into a door. Draco watched it warily. He glanced at Harry and realized they were not dressed to go outside in February weather. Coats materialized and he rolled his eyes. He handed one to Harry who nodded and opened the door. Draco shrunk the trunk in front of them and followed.

It led inside the HogsMead.

They made their way through the pub without questions, though Aberforth winked at them from behind the counter.

Draco held out his wand arm to call the Knight bus and after a horrible thirty minute ride they opened the door to Borgan and Burk's.

It was still open, even this late at night, as Draco knew it would be. The best time of night for disreputable places was night time. The place was busy so before they entered Draco cast a** glamour** on himself and a** Dissilusionment spell** on Harry. He felt the other boy huff next to him, though he couldn't see it.

"Wha' ken I be doin' fo ye?" Borgan asked, or was it Burk, Draco could never tell.

Draco sneered at him, an expression he'd perfected in the first time, and was alien on his 11 year old face.

"I will alert you when I have need of your assistance." With that he turned, dismissing the man, and perused the shelves. He knew how shopping at places like this went. You could never let the owner know what you really wanted or he would ratchet up the price.

He felt around him surreptitiously and was relieved when he felt Harry next to him. He pulled on the cloth he felt to make sure Harry knew to stay close.

He looked at a few of the items and allowed the shopkeep to see him look hungrily at one or two of them. He finally found his way to the books, deciding that this was the best way to get the cabinet. He pulled down a few of them, they were darker then he knew Harry was used to seeing, but they would need them eventually. Mostly Blood Rituals and dark Wards. He asked Harry in a low voice to find out if any of the ones he couldn't read were in Parseltoung, he put the one that was on the pile.

He called over the shopkeep to take his pile to the counter. It wouldn't do to carry them himself, no self respecting PureBlood would do menial work himself. He pulled down a few more on curses and one Healing book he found until he felt they had enough to request the cabinet.

"That be all Sir?" Borgin, Draco decided, asked, a greedy look in his eyes.

Draco looked around again and then nodded, "I expected there to be a better selection but these will do." Borgin nodded and began checking them over with Draco so he could haggle.

He got Borgin down to two galleons on the book in Parsletounge. The others were at least 10. When the books were taken care of Draco glanced around again and said while distracted getting his money pouch out that he'd take the cabinet as well. Borgin nodded and added another five galleons to the price.

Draco put the books in the cabinet and then shrunk it.

When they made it back to HogsMead, Harry was nearly shaking with suppressed emotions.

He held them in valiantly until they made it back into the ROM before letting them out in laughter that was mixed with shouts.

"I can't believe that. That was incredible." Draco watched on in amusement and pride. He loved seeing Harry this way.

"Why thank you." Draco winked at him and pulled out the shrunken cabinets. He knew that one of them was broken so he and Harry spent the rest of the night fixing it and then testing it out.

The rest of the year pasted quickly. They were so far ahead of their classmates that neither worried about their grades and other then Draco's independent projects only worked hard enough to pass.

The professors pulled both of them aside and tried all kinds of things to get them to try in their classes.

In charms they practiced the wand movements, how they could alter then and how that affected the spell. Harry had decided to do this in classes because the teachers could correct things if anything went really wrong. In transfiguration they experimented with intent and its effect on the spells. Since they had those classes apart they would go over their results in code during meals.

Potions was together and Draco and Harry partnered and took turns working on the potion for the class and an experiment potion. Severus finally told them they could have an hour every night to come and experiment with supervision so they would stop exploding the class up.

Defence was taught by Dumbledore and neither Harry nor Draco had any desire to let the man see first hand what they were experimenting with. They saved this subject for the ROM.

Herbology was hard to experiment with during classes so they did their work while talking about experiments they could have. Sometimes Harry or Draco would catch Sprout walk by them, hear their hypothesis and then rush to write it down. They would smile at each other in pride that they were on the right track and that it was good enough for Sprout to take note of.

The year passed this way and it seemed like to short a time before they were saying goodbye on the train. Longbottom, Greg and Vince were in their compartment with them. Granger had been rebuffed by Harry time and time again, to the pleasure of Draco, though he figured that Harry would let her back in next year at least to give her a second chance.

They made plans to get together, all five of them. Harry and Draco had already made their plans. Greg and Vince would visit Draco and Longbottom would visit Harry on the same day so they could all meet at Black's place. They decided that Dobby would alert Draco if his father was coming but it would be safer to be at Blacks if Dobby was held up for some reason. Finding Harry at the Manor couldn't be explained away like a mysterious absence could be.


	14. Chapter 13

Yay updates and for those of you who wanted Harry POV here is some.

* * *

**Chapter first summer together**

Just before Harry left the train to find Sirius, he handed Draco a book. It was a simple black leather bound journal and Draco pressed it to his chest after seeing that "Harry's" was carved into the front. He knew it was precious even without knowing exactly what was inside. Harry's thoughts were his hide away, the only part of him no one had access to, and he was giving them to Draco. Harry winked and Draco watched him leave.

His father said nothing to him when they met, just grabbed him and apparated them to the manor. Lucius interrogated Draco for hours about school but Draco told him only facts and almost nothing about Harry. He was well practiced in avoidance by this time and his father's mounting frustration was most enjoyable. He left his father's study in a good mood. Draco nearly ran to his room, so eager was he to read Harry's thoughts. When he arrived in his room he put the book down reverently on the bed and soothed the warn leather. He had other things he needed to take care of before he lost himself.

"Dobby." The little elf popped in immediately but Draco didn't turn to him. "Anything to report?"

"Yes Master Draco. Master has something evil, something is a danger to Great Harry Potter. He mutters it sir. Always muttering." He rambled a little bit and Draco let him. There were so many choices, so many paths Draco could take. He could have Dobby get the book and bring it to him, bypassing the whole thing, but then Harry wouldn't face the basilisk. He wouldn't get bitten and therefore wouldn't have that venom in his veins rendering him invulnerable to poison. Draco knew Harry had been unpoisonable in the previous time because he'd been aware of numerous attempts before he changed sides. None of them ever had any effect and The knowledge from the voices told him it was due to Harry's blood and its infusion with both Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears.

"Alright. Harry's not at his Aunt and Uncle's anymore. His godfather was declaired innocent and took custody." Draco remembered how horrible Kreature was to Black and Harry. "They have a house elf but he's insane." Dobby nodded knowingly and Draco assumed that the obsessed elf had already known this.

"Do you still want to take care of him?"

Dobby nodded vigorously and his ears slapped the sides of his face.

"Okay, we have a few options then. I could somehow trick father into freeing you, send you to Harry and you could take care of him that way, but I know you're not as powerful without a bond." Dobby nodded less vigorously and stepped forward in eagerness for Draco's other options.

"Father won't miss you here; we have plenty of other elves. I could order you to take care of them and make it look like their elf is doing it."

"Then Dobby could be taking care of Master Draco if he needs too!" Draco smiled at the little creature, humbled by his desire to continue taking care of him.

"Yes, that I could. Is that how you wish it?"

"Whatever Master Draco is thinking."

Draco shook his head in fond exasperation.

"Alright that is what you will do then. Don't do to much, I don't want them to suspect. Let me know if they do."

Dobby launched himself at Draco's legs and nearly knocked him onto the bed. "Master Draco is the greatest wizard, letting Dobby take care of him and Great Harry Potter too!!"

"Alright, Alright, get off me. Go on now."

Dobby popped away with a squeek and Draco decided to make a quick list of things he needed to take care of this summer to organize his mind.

-Pettigrew

Draco didn't want his notes to get in the wrong hands if for some reason he was unable to burn it so he wrote as little as possible, just enough to remind himself. He could find Pettigrew at any time but he still didn't have a plan for what to do with him. The rat was an ineffective servant, only doing the bear minimum for Voldemort and only out of fear. With him Voldemort could only do so much. Draco wanted to plant a ritual he'd been working on. It created an subtle but easily utilized weakness in any new body it created and would use Voldemort's horcruxes to fuel it. If all went according to plan. Draco would have destroyed all but one horcrux so once Voldemort returned to his body he would be mortal. The weakness would be his reliance on a certain potion. The ingredients were all fairly common but the potion needed to brew for three months and was very complicated, but had to be taken every day. This would serve Draco's plans in lots of ways. It would ensure Severus' safety as Voldemort's Potion Master and was a safetly net for Harry.

This of course created other problems. How could he get Voldemort to use a the specific horcrux that Draco had left untouched. He wanted Voldemort to use the cup in Lestranges vault, that would be the one he'd use if Draco was in Voldemort's place. Bellatrix already knew the cup was important so it wasn't exposing another's location. Because Voldemort was incapacitated he'd have to get someone to bring it to him. He wouldn't want to expose the locations of the ring or locket. Right now, Voldemort thought he was the only one who knew of their locations. Unfortunately for him, Draco had the ring and would be retrieving the locket from the cave as soon as possible.

Voldemort's best choice would be either the journal his father was about to wantonly use or the cup in Gringotts vault. The easiest accessed was of course Lucius' book. Draco decided to let his father take the fall for that himself. He wrote:

-allow hor. Chamber take place

in his notes.

He would help Harry out. It had worked out last time, surely it would in this time as well.

-Crouch Jr.

This was something of a puzzle for Draco. He wasn't sure if the Aurors had already searched Crouch's house after his misdeeds were unveiled. If they had they would have discovered Crouch Jr. there and it would be in the paper. However, nothing had been written about it during school. He'd have to get a subscription at the Manor to keep up with things. His father wouldn't be happy if he was asking questions.

If Pettigrew got a hold of his plans then he wouldn't need Crouch Jr. but then who would impersonate Moody and get Harry into the Tournament.

Draco put his head in his hands. It was beginning to become to much. He was only 20 and even though he was of age, it wasn't even his prime to wizard standards. What he needed was an assistant, someone who would do what he said without question but was intelligent enough to help him plan. What he needed was a reliable house elf.

-new house elf

-cave

He needed to get to the cave soon and at least acquire the locket the knowledge from the voices told him where Voldemort hid them but not the traps on them or any of their protections. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to do this alone.

-stone

Draco nearly hit himself for forgetting about it. If his father had found it..

He called the house elf from last summer who'd taken and hidden the stone for him and asked for it. It was blood red and lumpy, fairly buzzing with magical energy. Someone who was unfamiliar with magical items might have dismissed it as an oddly formed ruby but Draco could feel its enchantments. He wasn't interested in living forever, at least not without Harry, but he was interested in unlimited wealth.

He frowned and turned it in his hands. How did it work?

-Flamell

There wasn't a users manual for this type of magical item. Each was individual to its creator. Only Flamell knew how it worked and there wasn't much chance of getting the old man to simply tell him. How could he figure it out? Summer project.

-training

This was the focus for the summer. He and Harry were going to put together the knowledge gathered by their experiments and create new spells as well as training and learning the ones already in public circulation. He wondered if Black would permit them to gather tutors to help them.

-Harry's journal

This was last but certainly not least. Draco was nearly frantic to delve into his love's secrets. He wondered if he'd need to reciprocate.

He memorized the list and formulated the thoughts behind them in his mind behind his occlumency shields and then burned it.

Quite a few of these could be taken care of immediately. He strolled casually to his father's office, informed him that he needed to go shopping. His father would have rolled his eyes, if that had been in fashion. Since it wasn't, he simply nodded and escorted Draco the Diagon Alley.

As soon as his father was settled in his pureblood tea shop, he went to Gringotts. Draco collected his considerable winnings from the gambling section and opened his own vault. His winnings totaled at 100,000 galleons, more then Draco would ever have in his trust vault at one time. The goblins growled at him, tried to get him to gamble it on something, but Draco turned them down. There are two types of power that goblins respect, money and strength. They hated to see any gold leave their hands.

His next stop was the House elf shop. He hated coming here even in the previous time before he turned to Harry. The elves were jammed into cages, naked, hungry. Their sharp voices and cries begged him to be their master, let them take care of him.

He stopped at the counter and cleared his throat.

"Can I help you." Draco was surprised by the shopkeep as he always was. One would expect such a place to be owned by a dirty man with a hunch and dark beady eyes. Instead, a little woman chubby woman in a brightly colored robe, greeted him with a sweet smile. Draco assumed it was just proof that evil came in all forms.

"Are you looking for a house elf for your family deary?" Draco blinked but nodded. He would bind the elf to himself rather then his line but she didn't need to know that.

"Father is looking for a spacificly talented elf. I need to find one that meets his specifications."

She nodded sagely and pulled out a scroll. She dropped the bottom and let it roll along the floor.

"Alrighty, what is it that your father is looking for."

"He wants one that isn't excitable, isn't going to balk at doing things he doesn't want me to know about. He wants one that's intelligent, almost too intelligent, and has experience in dark homes. It needs to be able to read and make decisions but will be completely loyal."

The oddly homey looking woman perused the scroll, humming under her breath and occasionally saying "oh!..no…no.."

Eventually she stopped on one and waved her wand. A male elf popped into existence. His demeanor was solemn. His bearing was regal for a house elf. He looked Draco over and bowed his head. Draco liked the intelligence he saw in the elf's eyes. His decision was nearly made when the elf ignored his captor completely. He knew that these elves were not bound to the shop and were held here by wizard magic and their own desire to find a master.

"This one matches your father's specifications. I'll just ring him up deary." Draco sneered at her and turned his back while casting a privacy spell. This spell would muffle not only the sound but also the sight of them.

"I'm not here for my father." Draco told the elf. The regal elf nodded once and his eyes betrayed curiosity uncharacteristic to an elf.

"You are intelligent I can see that. I need an assistant someone who will be loyal to me rather then my father." The elf nodded and leaned towards him exhibiting an excitement he'd come to recognize.

"Right well what is your name." The elf shook his head and pointed to his mouth. Draco smirked, knocked down the spell and turned on the cheery woman.

"Were you not going to tell me it is mute?"

She smiled innocently and shook her head. "Of course I was going to tell you, I've even taken it off of his price." Draco sneered at her again but payed the price she asked for. He didn't care how much the elf was, he wanted it.

Once out of the shop he told the elf to bond to him, which it did.

"I despise those cheery elf names, I will call you Reginald, or Reg for sort." The elf nodded with a shy smile and Draco patted it. He rather liked that the elf was mute, house elf voices got on his nerves.

"Dobby." Draco called out and both he and his new elf only had to wait for a moment before Dobby popped into exhistance beside them.

"Master Draco called? OH! Why is Master Draco needing a new elf? Dobby could have taken care of him!" Draco cut him of with a harsh hand gesture.

"Dobby, You are needed to take care of Harry and cannot respond to me as quickly as I need, besides you ultimately answer to my Father. I needed an elf who would answer to me only. I called you here to introduce you. This is Reginald. I need you to take him to the manor and introduce him to the other elves." Both elves nodded and then popped away.

Draco apparated back to Diagon alley, ran to the book store and bought random books that he barely even looked at. Then he went to Madam Malkin's and other clothing stores and purchased clothing on the rack. Next was the Apothicary, though he did look at his purchases here. It wasn't important what he bought, just that he had enough bags to make it look like a necessary trip.

His father asked where he'd gone absently and nodded occasionally as Draco responded, without really listening.

Reg took care of his room and new items and Draco curled up on his bed to open Harry's journal.

**July 31**

**Hello, **

**I've never had a journal before, never had anything that was really mine before. I'm not really sure what to write in a journal. **

**Today is my birthday, the first birthday I've ever celebrated. It was amazing. I'm a WIZARD??!! How do you go to sleep a freak and wake up a wizard? How is that done?**

**A big man named Hagrid told me and then he proved it by taking me to Diagonally or something, (isn't that a math term?) a shopping place for wizards. I didn't believe him, didn't believe he had the right boy. Even after he took me to my parents vault in the bank owned by goblins (GOBLINS BLOODY HELL) I didn't believe him. I mean he had my key, it wasn't like I gave it to him. He still could have had the wrong boy. **

**I wasn't even sure that I really wanted to be a wizard, everything was crazy and loud and people kept shaking my hand and yelling at me, yelling at Harry Potter. I wasn't sure until I met him, Draco Malfoy. He's so great. **

**I ran away from Hagrid because he said Draco was bad, but he was so sad looking and he was so lonely and nice to me. He showed me around, all the books (oh there's these books I can read that Draco told me not to tell anyone about but I don't think anyone is going to read you so I'll put it here to remind myself) and cauldrons and helped me pick out my owl Hedwig. I was starting to get really sad because I wasn't the right boy and not only were they going to take these things back but Draco wouldn't be my friend anymore, even though Draco was so accepting, but then we went to get wands. **

**It was like the universe opened up when I touched the right one. (By the way Olivander is a creepy man who I don't like because he was rude to my friend, Draco) I knew then that I was the right boy. That I was a wizard, though I still don't know why every one knows me. If they all knew me and like me then why did they leave me with _them?_**

**Anyway, I probably wont be able to write again until I leave for school. I don't want my Uncle to know I'm writing in a journal, he'll take it away. **

**I'm in ****Dudley****'s second room rather then my cupboard and it makes me uncomfortable, the door doesn't lock and the walls are so far away. I feel really open and scared. I miss the darkness and the spiders. I wonder if I'll be able to get to sleep tonight. **

**I can't wait for school!! And Draco!!!**

**Okay well, goodnight Journal. **

**Harry Potter **

Draco put the journal on his chest and took a deep breath. It was heartbreaking reading Harry's words and thoughts. He wanted to kill the Dursleys for making Harry feel this way, instead he pulled the journal down and read the next entry.

**September 1,**

**Guess what Jounal?? Draco still wants to be my friend. We met on the train and at first I couldn't find him and thought he'd wanted someone else to be his friend, but then he called out to me and pulled me into his compartment. **

**He even huged me!! I've never been hugged before, so I wasn't really sure what to do but he didn't pull away and was really slow. I wonder if he knows, no probably he knows what its like. I forgot to tell you last time that I think Draco's dad is like Uncle Vernon. **

**I found out that I was right on the train. I didn't want to ask, but I got Draco in trouble and I felt really guilty so I had to ask. He said it wasn't bad but I know that means it wasn't any worse then normal and that it happens probably just as often for him as it does for me. Oh well at least we're both at school now. **

**I'm in Hufflepuff and Draco is in Ravelclaw. Its sad that we're not in the same house but I couldn't let Neville be alone. He's a boy we met on the train, he's really scared and stuff and I can't help but want to protect him. He's the kind of kid that ****Dudley**** would squash in a second. I want to help him to be strong like Draco and me. He told me that his Grandma is mean to him, but I think its just words and not fists like it is with Draco and me. **

**Draco was so great on the train, he taught me a spell. LUMOS I can still do it and have frequently inside my bed curtains. The bed is so comfortable here, its so much bigger then the cot in ****Dudley****'s second room. **

**Anyway I want to make sure that I know this spell so Draco will be proud of me. I read all my books like he said he was going to so that I could know things. It was so great to be able to be smart again. I'm so tired of pretending to be stupider then ****Dudley****. Draco and I argued on the train about theories and stuff. At first I was afraid to disagree but he was so happy to have someone to talk with that I couldn't disappoint him. **

**I cast a spell Accio and even though I messed it up, Draco told me that it was good. He's so good to me. **

**Something weird happened when I was walking to the train. There was this woman who was yelling about muggles. I ignored her as stupid and her kids looked kind of dumb too. When I told Draco he said that maybe she was like a helper for lost mugglebornes or muggle raised kids like me but I think she was after me specifically. I'm still not sure why but I didn't tell Draco. It sounds paranoid. Why would anyone be after me? I'm just a freak. **

**One of her kids came into Draco's compartment uninvited as well as a loud blond girl and lots of kids collecting their frogs, (that's how I messed up the spell, I called all the frogs on the train, god I'm such a mess up) anyway Draco called him Weasel which was funny and made them all leave when he saw they were making me uncomfortable. They all wanted to meet Harry Potter, the boy from those books that killed some wizard, but I don't think I'm him. I don't want to be him. I want to be Draco's friend Harry. **

**I asked Draco about that whole thing and he told me that the books may not be right. He said that no one was there but my parents, me, and Voldeguy so how could they know. I have these dreams sometimes about a green light and a scream and evil laughter and I think that's what happened, but its not clear so I don't know. I wonder if I should tell Draco, no he'll probably stop being my friend. Who wants to be the friend of a cry baby, not someone like Draco.**

**Um..what was I…OH Draco made them leave and even though sometimes he was kind of rude I knew he was only being that way to protect himself and me. I protect myself by being quiet and he does it by being mean. He told me about that, that you had to pretend to be what they expected you to be, but I'm not really sure who they are. I guess it's everyone who's not Draco. Oh well. **

**I've decided to be Neville's friend and I hope that Draco will be his friend to. If Draco doesn't want to I wont make him, he might leave me if I push to hard, but he might. **

**OH! and Hogwarts is a castle! How cool is that. I get to live in a castle. Draco just looked like he expected it so I didn't make the faces I wanted to but its so beautiful. I bet he lives in something just like this. or maybe something bigger and that's why he looked so borde.  
**

**Well I'm tired and I have classes tomorrow. I'm so excited, I hope I have some with Draco. **

**Goodnight Journal. **

**Harry a Hufflepuff. **

Draco was rather floored by the importance Harry put on their friendship. He wondered if there were things Harry had chosen not to do because of Draco and felt guilty. He shook it off, there wasn't anything he could do now and if the journal gave him knowledge to that fact then he would speak to Harry about it.

He decided to wait on reading more as it was late and fell asleep to nightmares of him taking advantage of his Harry.

* * *

**An: Voldemort won because Dumbledore died before he could tell Harry about the horcruxes. It was interesting to me that Severus' quick action was all that saved them from certain doom, but it was so down played in the book. I had a question: what would have happened if Severus was out of the school that day? and here we are. **


	15. Chapter 14

AN: I am out of prewritten chapters so the updates are going to be much much slower in coming. Just so you know.

* * *

**Chapter 14 Summer meetings**

Draco decided to create a ritual of his days, sure they changed frequently but every night he would read a few of Harry's entries. They hadn't mentioned anything in it when they met. Draco didn't ask and Harry didn't tell, but it was unspoken knowledge behind their glances. Their hugs had taken on a depth of feeling that they hadn't previously held; full of reassurance and relief.

Draco was sure that Harry's feelings in the journal were true, but he sometime had a hard time remembering that when his guilt over keeping such a large secret from his friend overwhelmed him. He told Reg to remind him when this was all over to tell Harry and hoped when it was all said and done that his love didn't reject him for manipulating his whole life, much like Dumbledore. In order to reassure himself that this was the right thing to do, Draco reminded himself constantly that while Dumbeldore manipulated for 'the greater good' Draco did it for 'Harry's good'. Sometimes it was enough, and sometimes it wasn't.

He decided to copy Harry and write a journal. Once a week he wrote letters to Harry. A future Harry, after Voldemort was defeated and life was peaceful, so Harry would maybe be able to understand his reasoning and forgive him.

His plans for 'Harry's good' were coming along. He'd tracked Pettigrew, stunned him, put him under a medical stasis spell that would keep the rat alive indefinitely. He'd learned it from Pomphry when she was putting the injured under it until she had time to deal with them. She said it was a spell of her own invention. That one had to figure things out like that when you were the only medical provider in a school of hundreds of children.

He would release Pettigrew once he was ready, but he'd decided to stick to the original time line; meaning that he was going to try and wait until third year if he could. Pettigrew probably wouldn't figure out how long he'd been held and once he did he'd be with Voldemort. Draco knew from experience that one didn't express confusion to the Dark Lord. Reg was keeping him hidden.

The little elf he bought was proving to be unbelievably useful and Draco couldn't have picked a more perfect one. He'd found an abandoned section of the manor to call his own and put all of Draco's 'things to be hidden' there. None of the other elves would go there as they not only had no business there but they wouldn't mess with another elf's orders.

His research into the stone was failing miserably and he was very close to giving in and asking Flamell for help. It had crossed his mind that the ancient alchemist would have a short time to live without the stone.

That in mind he sent them an owl from the local wizard village's post office saying that he knew where it was but had gotten no response.

Draco decided to ignore the stone for the summer and concentrate on training with Harry. The cabinet had proven completely invaluable and once Black figured out how why they were being so sneaky had apparently become sympathetic to Draco's cause; one black sheep to another, at least for that moment. Black gave Harry a pair of mirrors that communicated with each other. It was innovative and complicated spell work which Draco and Harry had reverse-engineered immediately to figure out what they were composed of.

Harry had been adamant that they not destroy the work his father had done, so once they figured it out they recast the spells on two different mirrors and left the originals as keepsakes and a way to keep Black and Harry in contact.

Draco had chosen mirrors that didn't look like they'd been pulled directly from his mother's burro. He didn't understand why Harry's father had chosen such feminine objects; surely they were ridiculed for them.

They spent the first few weeks of the summer learning the archaic spells from the Black library and the books Draco had purchased in Knockturn Alley, unfortunately they quickly realized that they simply weren't advanced enough to perform them; Draco's core wasn't yet the size it had once been and Harry didn't have enough experience. Instead Harry proposed learning household spells that had other uses. They learned spells that had originally been created for food, cleaning, beauty enhancement and the like but when used with a creative outlook, were vicious.

Harry favored gardening spells, severing and weeding charms that could be timed. During one of their weekly duels with Black, Harry cast a charm that opened a whole in the floor, tripping Black and allowing Harry to stun him.

Draco, on the other hand, was partial to infant care charms. His current favorite was a charm that cleaned his opponent's rather vital areas. It threw off Black so bad that the duel had been over rather quickly. It was a rather perverted spell but since Draco was technically 12 he thought he could get away with being perverted. There were all sorts of spells like that, one that cleaned the child's nose, forced food in its mouth, caused them to sleep for a full eight hours, and one particular one that prevented the child from casting any magic for a short time. Most spells for young wizards were nearly unblockable because parents frequently needed to get past various forms of accidental magic.

The few times Greg and Vince came over Black snarled at them. Harry assured them that he was concerned that Harry was being harmed but the goliathan boys waved off the apology. Longbottom visited far more frequently but he usually pressured Harry to do something else.

Once or twice Draco wondered if he was pushing Harry to grow up to fast but his friend assured him that he needed to know these things and Harry seemed to genuinely enjoy their experiments in magical theory.

Black pulled him aside one day on his way to the cabinet.

"Harry tells me that you're the one who sent me the trunk."

Draco scowled, damn Harry for not keeping secrets.

"Now now, don't get all moody. I just wanted to say thanks and ask you how you knew."

His face twisting in unhappiness, Draco finally decided to keep to the original story. "My father talked about it and didn't want Harry to have to live with those despicable muggles anymore." He was not interested in talking to Black about this. Even with all his time in the man's house, Draco had managed to spend only a small amount of time in his presence, and relatively none alone with him. He turned to leave when Black didn't ask anymore questions but the man pulled him back sharply causing Draco to hiss as his shoulder jerked. Even Harry knew that Black hadn't escaped unscathed from Azkaban. Frequently the man referred to Harry as James or responded to an innocent comment with undue violence. Draco had begun to wonder if he'd made a mistake.

"Hey, I'm not done with you Malfoy." Draco hissed again. Black fluctuated on his feelings for Draco's friendship with Harry frequently and without warning. Sometimes he had accepted that Harry wanted him around and was empathetic to his choices and other times he tried to convince Harry, Draco was using him and would betray him. He seemed to forget he'd ever had different thoughts during both mindsets and was more evidence that he was unstable.

"I still want to know how you knew about our password."

Draco shook his head and pasted a look on his face that said quite clearly, 'what are you on about?' "What password?"

"The password that opened the trunk it was the one that us marauders used at school. How did you know it?" Draco shook his head exasperatedly, internally glad he'd covered his tracks and snuck away to change the password on the trunk first thing.

"What are you talking about? The password on the trunk I sent you was 'I solemnly swear' that's it. I don't even know who the marauders are."

Black's eyes widened gradually as he contemplated it and Draco took the chance to leave. He slipped through the cabinet before the unstable man even noticed. He was rather exhausted but he pulled out Harry's journal resolutely as he lay down on his bed. He took notice that his father had been in his room while he was gone and called Reg.

"Did he find anything?" Draco asked the mute elf once he popped in. Reg shook his head in the negative and Draco relaxed slightly. He'd not expected his father to find anything; Reg was inspired in his loyalty and intelligent enough to foresee such things. This would be the fourth time his father raided Draco's room in search of something to get on him. If he found anything, it would prove extremely horrible.

He spared a moment to contemplate the tragedy that would become of the future if his father had any idea of his knowledge before he shook it off and delved into his love's thoughts.

**I don't have time to write the date down. Something so amazing happened today. Draco and Hermione were fighting, well not fighting exactly just joking around I guess. Draco's funny like that he takes the power he has so seriously, I don't really understand it. I mean yea Ravenclaw is really crazy about its 'knowledge is power' stuff but its so easy for Draco and so hard for Hermione. Anyway, anyway….um…right so they were fighting kind of. Draco wanted something from Hermione in exchange for telling her what he got from the mail and Flitwick ruined it by saying it outloud. Su li came up and helped Draco tease her and I made a joke. Something like 'you shouldn't flirt she'll get the wrong idea.' Anwyay it was a joke but Draco took it all serious and pulled me to a corner. At first I thought he was really angry or was going to tell me not to tell her because he really did like her, but instead he said I WAS THE ONLY ONE FOR HIM AND THAT HE DOESN' TEVE LIKE GIRLS. Oh Merlin I don't even know how to write how happy that makes me. **

**Well I'm going to meet him to study in the library soon so, later. **

Draco smiled remembering that day. Harry had initiated a hug for the first time. This was also the day he first gave away one of Draco's secrets, just like he had to Black. He closed his eyes to try and push away the pain of that in order to read Harry's thoughts objectively.

**Hi,**

**I screwed up. I was only trying to tease him really. It was kind of a joke. I knew he'd be annoyed but I didn't think it was a big secret. I told Hermione how to find out what Draco's independent project was and to take the book he needed so she would have something on him. He got really mad when he found out. He didn't come to dinner and I'm going to go find him. I think he's mad because I wasn't on his side. Maybe he thinks I'd rather be her friend then his. That's so wrong. **

**I can't believe I ruined today with this trick too. I mean he told me something so sweet and I gave away a secret in return. I'm a horrible friend. I have to fix it. I'll do anything. **

**I bet he's out by the lake. **

Draco smiled and tried to focus on Harry's age. He was 11, and bound to make bad choices occasionally. In addition, he was right. Draco hadn't been upset about the silly secret but rather, that Harry had chosen to help her instead of Draco. Harry was an insightful boy. This thing about telling Black he'd sent him the trunk though, Draco would need to talk to the boy. If he couldn't keep things secret then Draco wouldn't be able to tell him things.

Draco put down the journal and called Harry's name in the mirror by his bedside.

"Yea Draco? You forget something?" Harry asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"No, did you tell Black that I sent him the trunk?"

Draco watched Harry's warbled face blink repeatedly and then wake completely. His face was slightly scared when he answered.

"Yes. I'm sorry, he was going on about how horrible you are and wasn't going to let you in his house anymore so I told him so he'd know how awesome you are. What did he say?"

Draco pursed his lips. He could respect this reasoning. Harry was still young and wouldn't know any other way to get adults to do as he wanted.

"I forgive you." Harry sighed in relief and smiled shyly at him.

"I learned my lesson about telling people your business, but I needed to.."

"Yea," Draco interrupted, he didn't like seeing Harry beg for his forgiveness after he'd already given it. "I know. Anyway I wanted to talk to you about him. Are things okay?" Draco pierced Harry with his eyes, it didn't work as well in the mirrors as in person but Harry winced a little and glanced around the room as if Black was listening in.

"He's not as bad as Uncle Vernon, but sometimes he gets angry at nothing and starts throwing things. He calls me James all the time and seems to think he's at school with me sometimes. I'm worried about him."

Draco nodded, he'd been worried about this too.

"Alright Harry we only have another month and then we'll be back at school. I think we should get him to a mind healer before you leave. I think it would help him. I'll bring some good names tomorrow and we can talk about it. "

Harry nodded sadly and they said goodnight.

Draco called Reg and told the elf to hide the journal and mirror and then take him outside the wards. He had discovered that house elf magic was not detected by the house wards and his absence would go undetected for a while. Once outside the wards Draco told Reg to follow him and apparated to the cave.

He was surprised by the beauty of the spot. He'd expected it to be dark and gloomy to appeal to Voldemort. Instead it was beautiful; the cave was set at the top of a hill which over looked a sweeping valley and gently rolling hills covered in flowers. He and Reg stepped inside slowly and Draco's elf stepped in front of him unwaveringly. There wasn't anything here and even after a few spells Draco couldn't detect any magic.

Reg, more sensitive then him pulled on his pant leg and shimmied over to a wall. He mimed cutting his hand and putting it on the wall. Draco nodded and cast a cutting charm on his arm, creating a small slice. He dipped two fingers in the seeping blood and flicked it on the wall where Reg pointed.

The rock shivered and melted downward, leaving a walkway which Draco and Reg stepped into. Draco shivered and wondered if he was truly out of his league trying to do this. There was a small island in the middle of a lake that oozed dark magic and death.

"Do you know how to get across?" Draco asked Reg. The elf shrugged and popped both he and Draco across. Draco waited a moment, wand ready, for any traps and scowled at his elf.

"You should have let me know you were going to do that. What if the island had been trapped?"

Reg frowned and pointed at his head. He would have known. Draco rolled his eyes, but nodded his acceptance.

"Alright so what's in the bowl?" Draco stepped closer to the golden bowl and wafted the potion's scent towards himself.

"I don't recognize it. Do you?"

Reg shook his head and mimed drinking it and then pointed at himself.

"No that's stupid. There has to be another way." Draco pulled out the ball which played Harry's hissing from his pocket and started the tirade. Draco had asked Harry to say: 'open', 'release', 'speak to me Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts four', and various other pass phrases that they thought up. He told Harry it was so he could ward his things.

The bowl clicked and then drained of liquid sometime during the hissing and though Draco had no idea what phrase had opened it, he was relieved. He pulled out the locket and frowned. There was no magic emanating from it like the ring had. The lake around them started bubbling and dead hands began to reach to the surface. Draco's eyes widened and he didn't' have time to order Reg before the elf grabbed his leg and popped them into his bedroom.

Draco stood there in shock, his mind replaying the horrifying vision for minutes. He collapsed on his bed and thanked his elf. Reg nodded, scowled at him and popped away.

Opening the locked was easier then Draco had expected to be. His questions were answered when he pulled out a note.

**"_To the Dark Lord  
I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. - R.A.B._"**

RAB? Who the hell? Draco asked Reg to hide it and pondered the identity of another trying to destroy Voldemort's Horcrux's as he fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: i am undecided about second year. Should Draco let Harry get bitten by the basilisk so he will be impervious to poison? or Should Draco experiment with a potion that will do the same? keep in mind chance of detection and danger to Harry vs. ease of planning and loyalty to original timeline. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 summer accomplishments**.

"Draco?" Draco grunted; his head buried in the pages of "Create your own house hold spell". He'd nearly swallowed his tongue when Harry found it in Black's library and hadn't put it down since. It had even replaced the need to find RAB.

"Draco, please." Harry's continued pleas pulled Draco from the book. He opened his mouth to chastise his friend but the sight of Harry's big green eyes filled with worry and uncertainty stopped him.

"Harry?"

"I, umm. I wanted to…" Draco put down the book completely and joined Harry on the floor of the Library. Harry hadn't been this inarticulate since the train and Draco was nearly fearful at its cause.

"Harry, you know you can tell me anything." The Hufflepuff nodded but didn't continue his stuttering statements. Draco waited patiently.

"I wanted to go shopping. S-Sirius said that what I'm wearing is ugly and I don't have anything else."

Draco snorted.

"Is that all? Well, okay then. Come on."

Harry jolted as Draco stood and pulled him to his feet.

"Now?"

Draco quirked his lips, "Yes Harry. I'm not really sure why you were so nervous but its no problem. We'll go now."

They left Black's place after leaving a note, both unused to asking adults for permission to do anything, or having one who would care where they went.

Draco's mother was a complicated woman who loved to have one up on the other Ladies of high wizard society. She frequently traveled to muggle London to get fashion ideas, perfume, makeup, trinkets, and other things other purebloods would never have, therefore making her purchases original. She used to take Draco with her, when he was younger, mostly because she got better service if she could walk into the store ordering Draco around.

Because of this, Draco knew his way around muggle London and decided to take Harry there. He had noticed that Older Harry had little knowledge of both wizarding and muggle worlds and attributed that to the Dursley's neglect and his friends' stupidity. He was adamant that, in this timeline, Harry would never feel insignificant or out of place.

They took the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron and made for Gringotts. Deciding he wanted to pay for his own clothes, Harry convinced Draco to let him talk to the goblins.

"Do you have your key?" The goblin clerk asked, not looking up from the desk.

Harry blinked repeatedly and glanced at Draco. "No. I guess Hagrid still has it."

"Why would Hagrid have it?" Draco asked him.

Harry shrugged and explained that he had when he'd taken Harry to Diagon that first time.

"No key, no vault." The goblin grinned down at Harry, showing off his razor sharp teeth. The grin widened when Harry gulped and backed away.

Draco pursed his lips and stepped in front of Harry. "Excuse me but you know as well as I that there are forms for reacquiring lost keys, do not think you can deprive him of his gold, goblin."

The goblin huffed, snarled at Draco, but then produced the appropriate paperwork and gestured them to a separate section of the bank.

Sneering, Draco took the scroll and pulled Harry to a table so the boy could fill it out. That done, Draco pulled the bewildered boy into a separate line and explained that one didn't want to deal with the same goblin twice in one day.

"It's better to change lines after every bit of business. They're vicious and like to cheat wizards out of gold. If you do not know the bylaws then they get you. You switch goblins because there is a better chance they haven't figured out what you do and do not know yet. They are controlled by paperwork. If you fill out the right forms, and sign the right contracts, you will have them. Do not sign anything a goblin gives you without reading it, and preferably getting a second and maybe third opinion."

Harry nodded but shook his head as if flabbergasted by the intricacies of the Wizarding world.

When they reached the goblin teller, Draco pushed the scroll forwards without a word. The goblin unrolled it and tried to tell Draco he had the wrong scroll.

"No, I do not. Now give him his replacement keys and destroy the others."

The goblin sneered at Draco, an expression not that different from a grin, but tapped the scroll with his gnarled finger. The scroll rolled up, squirmed, puffed smoke; and when it unrolled, two bran new keys unrolled with it.

Draco took the keys and handed them both to Harry while pulling them from the line. Draco then led the other boy to a waiting goblin with less gnarls that looked younger and told him they'd like to go to Harry's vault. The number was on the keys so after looking at them, the goblin nodded.

The ride was short and exhilarating, and while Draco was able to hold in his excitement, Harry did not. His shouts of joy echoed in the caverns and the little goblin sneered.

Inside, Draco checked the ledger hanging on the wall and crossed off the useless 'services' Harry was being charged for: once a month cleaning, twice weekly counting, knuts to galleons exchange etc…the only thing Draco left was the interest collected on the money.

Goblins were well known as swindlers, as long as they had it on paper, the ministry was powerless to stop it. Because neither Harry nor his parents signed anything asking for these 'services' Draco could stop them. He had Harry initial the changes over the protesting of the little goblin. Draco explained what they were doing, and had to tell a wide eyed Harry that his parents likely stopped these charges but that they wouldn't be able to check until he was of age.

Harry was livid and didn't even notice that the ride up was slower then the ride down, though Draco sneered at the little goblin's display of temper. At the top Harry stormed out and into the trunk shop, Draco following meekly behind.

Harry bought the deepest trunk they had, and when he asked the clerk if it was as big as a Gringotts vault Draco understood. They shrunk the trunk and Harry charged back up the hill to Gringotts. Now certain of Harry's plan, Draco led him back to the little goblin that controlled travel to the vaults. The little goblin was confused to see them again, an expression Draco had never seen on a goblin.

Once in Harry's vault, they unshrunk the trunk by pushing the little button on the side and started poring in the gold. When the vault was half empty, Draco noticed the goblin getting nervous. At three fourths empty the goblin started telling them they had enough, they ignored him. Draco stopped Harry when there was one Knut left.

"You'll want to keep the vault open. I'll bet that it refills when we leave."

They stepped outside and waited for a moment, then forcefully took the key from the goblin when he refused to open it again and were greeted with a nearly full vault.

Draco winked and they reopened the trunk and started filling it. It took some time, but after three refillings, the vault stayed only one knut full. Draco knew that the head goblins couldn't have simply prevented it from refilling as that would have compromised the standard trust fund contract that Harry's parents surely signed.

The goblin was nearly frantic and they zoomed up to the top at a speed Draco has never travelled at. At the top, more goblins tried to stop them but when Draco shouted, "You're trying to stop Harry Potter from leaving with his gold?" and the other wizards turned to stare, the goblins were forced to let them leave.

Draco followed Harry's bouncing steps out of Gringotts and waited for Harry to realize they still didn't have any Muggle money. When Harry froze, one foot still in the air, Draco grinned.

"Its okay, I have a plan."

Draco led Harry into muggle London to a bank, outside of which he glamoured himself into his adult appearance and strode in purposefully. He had Harry un-shrink the trunk and drag it along behind him.

He stopped in the lobby, waited for some simpering clerk to come see what he wanted, and ordered them to lead him to the bank manager. In the manager's office, He told Harry to open the trunk and smirked at the man's hazy eyes.

"I want to open an account and a safety deposit box and I want some of this gold transferred into pounds sterling."

He waited while the bank manager pushed the pound signs from his eyes and got him the paper work. While Draco filled them out in Harry's name the manager made a few phone calls to various appraisers to come and check the worth of Draco's gold. He allowed the man to make his calls, curious himself.

When the paper work was finished he tilted his head at Harry so he could make sure the information was correct. He set the pen down and waited while the manager checked over the information.

"I'll need two proofs of identification and…" Draco stopped him by standing.

"I see, well if that is the case then we will be leaving." The manager stood and held out a hand, leaning over the desk, his face shining with eagerness and hunger. Draco smirked internally knowing he had the man, and raised an eye brow.

"I am sorry Mr. Potter I thought that was needed but I remember now that we only need one…" Draco shook his head slowly. "I meant, for security boxes we don't need any proof of identity. Sorry for the confusion."

Draco nodded and retook his seat. "Do not let it happen again." The man nodded quickly and hurried out of the office intent on speeding up the process.

"I feel like I'm in a movie." Harry whispered beside him. Though Draco wasn't sure what that was, he understood that Harry was feeling overwhelmed and in awe of Draco. He couldn't help but preen a little under the attention.

"Yes well, money can get you anything in the Muggle world….and the wizarding world if you think about it."

"Aren't they going to notice what's on them?" Harry said, fingering a galleon and rubbing his thumb across the engravings.

"Nope," Draco said grinning, "Goblin magic makes them look like simple gold coins to Muggles."

Harry had snickered into his hand, recognizing that the goblins' own magic was going to allow this to happen.

He and Harry both took tea from a clerk who entered the office offering it on a silver platter, and Harry grinned unrepentantly at Draco's waggled eyebrows.

The manager returned with an appraiser and Draco had Harry open the trunk. Because there were Muggles in the room, the trunk wasn't bottomless, however there was enough gold in the large trunk to feed a small country.

The appraiser's eyes grew as he began pulling out the gold to weigh it.

He told them that an ounce of gold was worth £260 pounds sterling, and that each galleon was roughly 15 fluid ounces. Draco had raised an eyebrow at that. The exchange rate at Gringotts was approximately £3.50 a galleon. Harry made an exclamation which Draco grinned at, though the other boy didn't realize how much the goblins and ministry were cheating the Muggleborn members, he did realize that they would be making a lot of money today.

The appraiser concluded that they had nearly 2500 coins in the trunk, which was all they could access and that the trunk was worth £650,000. Draco nodded, said he wanted £2000 worth exchanged immediately. The appraiser took out the appropriate amount of gold, the manager and Draco signed the correct forms, and Draco told them to get someone to bring the trunk as the manager led them to a vault. The manager didn't follow them through, something Draco was immensely grateful for as he cast all sorts of charms on the trunk and the vault so that only Harry would be able to access the contents of the trunk and any robbers would bypass the vault entirely. He wasn't worried about underage magic because his father had taken the trackers off his wand immediately and though they were in muggle London, the ministry would assume nothing was amiss unless it was performed in front of the Muggles.

That finished and their business completed, they collected their money, exited the bank, and Draco caught a taxi to a middle class shopping district, not something his mother would have been caught dead in but a place he'd explored in his teen years. Draco figured Harry would be uncomfortable in tailored outfits and fancy clothes. Instead Draco outfitted him in designer jeans and logo'd tops.

Harry seemed relieved that Draco was taking over his shopping experience. Occasionally Draco would ask him what he thought of a store or if there was a particular style he wanted to try, but after three attempts were all met with the same bewildered stare, took over completely. He made sure that Harry was always in front of a mirror so he could make a rebuttal if he so chose.

The clerks of the stores all thought it was adorable that two little boys were clothes shopping. Their baby voices and patronizing answers to his questions had caused Draco to refuse them his patronage on more then one occasion.

Harry'd nearly lost him when Draco threw down his armload of clothes and stormed out of a store in response to one clerk's attitude.

"I will not be talked down to." Draco growled when Harry finally caught up to him.

"I know, we'll find another store." Draco snarled at Harry's tone but when the other boy simply smiled with an eye brow raised Draco swallowed his anger and entered another store. Harry handled the clerks after that unless they were asking intelligent questions posed to a wealthy patron rather then a small boy.

When it was all done and Draco felt Harry had an appropriate wardrobe for a 12 year old of Harry's tastes, they stopped for a bite to eat.

Draco mused on how different it felt to be his age in the body of a small boy while they ate. Usually it didn't bother him but when he expected to be treated as an adult and wasn't, it got on his nerves.

After they rested, Harry hesitantly spoke of his desire to get a hair cut. He told Draco that his aunt usually cut it, if that's what you could call hacking at his locks with a kitchen knife, and he'd never had a real hair cut. Draco smiled warmly, asked the waitress where the nearest barber was, and set off.

When they got back to Black's from their day in London, it was nearly nightfall and Harry was dead on his feet. They had cemented their plans to return to the bank with a smaller trunk to get out the gold not counted and try their game at another bank. Eventually they would return to Gringotts and exchange the money for gold, even with the tilted exchange rate they would make a huge profit. It would also flood the muggle economy with gold but Draco wasn't really concerned about that in any other capacity then that it would lower gold price and so their plans would all need to be conducted at the same time.

Black asked them where they had been absently while drinking alone in the dark. Draco explained that they'd been shopping and Black watched with watery eyes as Harry broke into an animated explanation of their day, though the part at the bank was not included.

Once Draco realized Harry wasn't in any danger, he returned home and to Harry's journal.

_

* * *

  
I'm laying here in the hospital because someone pushed me down the stairs when I was exploring. I'm really scared. I don't know who it was and neither did the Headmaster. He said he was going to try and find out but I'm not sure he can. What if they find me here unprotected and try and hurt me again?_

It's really boring in here. Draco brought me books and things to read since the Madam won't let me go until tomorrow. He sat with me for a while and told me that he would find out who did it. I trust him more then the Headmaster. At least I know Draco cares. He looked so mad, and guilty like it was a failure on his part that I got hurt.

Hagrid told me that there wasn't a safer place in the world then Hogwarts, but I got hurt here so it can't be that safe. I'm really starting to doubt everything he says. I mean he told me Draco was bad but he's amazing and he told me Hogwarts was safe and I got hurt. And he told me that Gringotts was impossible to break into and someone did. I still haven't figured out what he took from there although I know it's on the third corridor.

Draco isn't really helping me with that, I mean he is, but he isn't like he doesn't care or already knows. He's like that a lot thought, sometimes it's really annoying. I'm going to figure this out without his help though. That will show him. Sometimes I feel like a project of his, like he said Neville is. But then he'll watch me and that look in his eyes is so….sigh….great.

Anyway I better sleep before the madam comes and gives me more yucky potions


	17. Chapter 16

**_Sorry this is so late, believe it or not it was Luna that caused me so much difficulty. I still don't like her scene but I wanted to post this before you all got to mad at me. Oops wrong chapter _**

**New chapter Summers end. **

Their summer passed quickly and they decided to put together a book with all the original spells they discovered and other people told them, giving credit where it was due. Occasionally Draco would feel guilty for taking credit for one of Granger's spells but then he remembered how insufferable she was when she asked him what he was doing to help out the war effort and was able to push aside the guilt. Black gave them the journal he and the Marauders wrote when they were organizing their plans for pranks and inside were a plethora of original spells. Draco and Harry had been able to tweak these spells into something that was actually beneficial and these spells also went into their book. One such spell nearly caused Draco's considerable brain to smoke. The Marauders detailed instructions for altering Severus' **Leviacorpus** spell so that it was timed and would hold the person this way for a spacific time frame or be set on an object to cast the spell at unsuspecting people. There were so many applications for such a hiding place or booby-trap.

Harry's father, Black, and Lupin had also created a spell to communicate silently and untraceably. There were of course rituals one could complete that would link ones mind, but Draco wasn't willing to risk that with Harry's link to Voldemort. This spell allowed for thoughts to be displayed just before the recipients' eyes as if they were reading it close to parchment. It was how the marauders planned in class. It looked like they were writing notes but they were in fact reading the plans floating in front of their eyes. Draco knew that his Uncle's _Muffliato_was actually a more practical spell, but it was an interesting bit of magic.

Harry, nervously, asked Draco if they could wait until they graduated to publish it. This of course surprised Draco as he hadn't been planning on publishing it at all, but then decided that by then, the war would be over and he had tentative plans to better the wizarding world as a whole. Creating an environment of freely shared ideas played heavily in these plans.

Black was finally seeing a mind healer. It had taken serious intervention on Draco's part but he finally agreed.

He had hit Harry for some perceived wrong and Draco found out when the boy stumbled into his room through the cabinet, holding his broken nose and sobbing. Draco had waited until Harry was consoled and then stormed in; wand raised, hexed him nine ways from Sunday, and told Black he was keeping Harry with him until he saw a mind healer. Just then Lupin stumbled through the Floo. Luckily Draco had met him before this, and together they forced Black to make an oath to make himself healthy for Harry.

Harry slept at Lupin's for the next few days until Black's Healer said it was okay to bring him back. Draco was tense for weeks and spent as much time physically between Black and Harry as he could.

When Harry returned from Lupin's flat he was tentatively calling the man Remus. When Draco questioned it Harry told him that while he was still angry at the man for not checking up on him at the Dursley's but still claiming to be a father figure but he'd been more stable then Black and Harry called that man by his given name.

Harry's birthday was the highlight of the summer for Draco. He felt honored to be apart of his first birthday party. Black invited all his friends including Draco, Vince, and Greg; as well as kids from the order members Black wanted Harry to become friends with. The Weasley's made an appearance and though Ron and Ginny spent the party sulking and hiding respectively in corners, the twins did not discriminate in their joviality. To them a party was a party, and though the did not know Harry that well he was still someone they were happy to know. They took the attention off of Harry, something he was happy about.

Draco had begged his uncle for memories of Harry's parents, though Draco had needed to sort out the more negative ones of James Potter. He also asked the professors and Black and Lupin. He ended up with days and days of memories including ones from the three of them together before they went into hiding. It took most of his gambling winnings to pay for the pensive as they were extremely rare, but the look of pure joy and stunned awe that crossed Harry's face when Draco gave the box of memories and explained the pensive to him was worth it.

Harry often interrupted Draco's sleep with thanks through the mirror after he spent hours in face to face with his parents.

His plans were put on hold for the moment while he made some serious decisions about the Chamber and Basilisk. He'd spent nights crying, not that anyone would ever find out that fact, in indecision. It was necessary for Harry to be bitten by the basilisk but it killed him to be responsible for putting him in that danger. After all, he who has the knowledge has the power.

Ultimately, Draco decided that he would train Harry up. There were ways to defeat the basilisk that wouldn't put Harry in danger, such as conjuring a rooster or casting a strong enough sleeping spell. He spent the remainder of the summer with his father and Uncle coming up with a training regime that would increase his strength exponentially. Both older men thought he was coming into his Slytherin heritage and desiring power and Draco didn't disillusion them. He was of course not going to use this training for the things they thought, but their preconceived notions benefited Draco.

Severus came by once a month, as he had Draco's whole life, but their talks became more invasive. Severus pushed Draco to tell him of his plans, explain why he wanted to be powerful, what he would do with that knowledge. Draco ignored his questions and posed his own innocent questions on potions and Dark Arts. Severus remained suspicious but Draco knew he wouldn't tell his suspicions to Draco's father.

A good portion of Draco's summer was also spent searching for the illusive RAB. He found him in an unlikely place, but one that explained a great deal of things.

Harry had prevailed on Black and Lupin to tell him of his father as the men had kept those memories so they could tell Harry themselves and Draco, also interested, had sat in on the stories. The pensive became almost a nightly show and tell and Harry commented on its similarities to something he called a 'cinema'. When they ran out of appropriate material for a 12 year old, Black began teaching Harry what he would need to know as the last living Head of the Potter line. This training was something Draco had been getting since he could walk and both he and Black were able to explain politics, finance, law, and other things a good Head knew in a way that allowed Harry to soak it up.

During this training Black showed Harry his family tree as well as Black's own. On it, in bold letters, was Regulus Arturious Black_. _

_RAB_

Draco nearly shouted.

Finding _RAB_ had been easy compared to searching through Black's house undetected for a locket. Finally Draco threw up his hands and cursed. Just then, Dobby popped in the room he was searching on Black's second story.

"Master Draco is needing something?"

Draco closed his eyes and took ten long breaths. His breeding was too high to give into self punishment. He would not smack himself for his stupidity. Of course the house elf would know where it was, he'd only been cleaning the whole house for months. Finally he controlled himself enough to answer Dobby.

"Yes Dobby. I'm looking for a locket. It's a danger to Harry and I need to destroy it."

Dobby bounced eagerly and told Draco that Master Black had a locket like that. He wore at all times and that it was making him angry and so Dobby hid it in the attic so Great Wizard Harry wouldn't get hurt. He popped away to get it and once Draco had it in his hand, and thanked Dobby, he hurried to the cabinet after only a short farewell to Harry. He didn't intend to explain its absence to either Harry or Black unless Harry started showing his true badger and taking blame for Black's anger, but then Draco remembered how Harry hated it when information was kept from him.

He found Harry in his bedroom sitting on his bed. He looked up when Draco entered.

"I thought you left?" Harry furrowed his brows at him and Draco fought back a blush. How does one explain that they were snooping?

"I um…" He held up the locked for Harry to see, but snatched it back when Harry reached out a hand to grab it.

"NO! can't you feel it?" Harry focused on the locket dangling from Draco's hand and nodded slowly.

"It feels evil. It makes me a little sick. What is it?"

Here was the tricky part. Draco couldn't tell Harry about the horcrux's but he could explain what it was doing to black.

"I asked my elf to sneak around to see if there was a reason Black was so mean." Harry narrowed his eyes but let Draco explain.

"He found this locket. He said that Black didn't take it off even in the shower. I think it's making him be mean to you so I had the elf steal it. If he gets better then we'll destroy it, but if he doesn't, I'll give it back. It's not important to me but I need to make sure you're safe."

Harry stared at him for so long that Draco might have begun to sweat if Malfoy's were capable of doing something so plebian. Finally Harry nodded slowly and the suspicion left his face.

"Alright Draco. I know there's more to it. But I think you keep secrets to protect me and so I'll let it go. Just promise that one day you'll tell me."

A smile slipped on Draco's face and he strolled over to sit next to Harry on the bed. "I promise Harry. I've already started a journal and I'll give it to you one day."

Harry grinned and initiated a hug, all the more special because Harry very rarely initiated physical contact. It was a short hug and within moments Harry pulled back. Draco winked at him and crept to the cabinet, taking care not to alert Black to his presence with the locket.

Now Draco had two of the five Horcrux's; the ring and the locket. The diadem was in easy reach at Hogwarts And Draco was planning on hiding the other two there with it. The diary was headed to Hogwarts. Standing with his father while he insulted the Weasles was more enjoyable this time around, and since his father very much acknowledged the prestige of walking Harry Potter around Diagon Alley, Harry was beside him this time instead of against him.

That had been an interesting conversation. His father had always been loath to explain anything to Draco so when Lucius told him over dinner to tell "Harry Potter to be ready for us to pick him up and take him to Diagon with us on August first." Draco had raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I tell him that father?" Draco reminded himself that he was 20 and not intimidated by his father anymore, though he couldn't convince his legs that as they trembled.

"You will do it because I command it of you."

Taking a deep breath Draco tilted his chin at his father. He would take whatever punishment to keep Harry safe and giving into his father early would only convince Lucius that Draco would turn over his love if he commanded it. "Father, I will not allow him to be harmed." He swallowed against the look of fury that crossed his father's face at his continued disobedience. "I wish to have reassurance of his safety."

"Your loyalty and fealty is to me, Draco. You will do as you are commanded and without explanation."

"No, father. I will not." His mother looked up from her manicured hand that she had been examining and gasped. Even she knew the punishment for outright disobeying.

"Harry is very influential and I will not allow your previous choices to prevent the rise in public opinion my actions have caused." Draco breathed easier when his father's look of rage was replaced by reluctant contemplation. No matter the time line his father would always be more interested in politics then loyalty.

"You taught me that a Malfoy always has hidden meaning for his actions. I am Potter's friend yes, but it is not for any simple reason of adolescent hero worship. I understand that even though you have cunningly convinced the world that the name Malfoy is still something to fear and respect, there are still some who act against us simply for our alliance with the dark. My 'friendship' with potter will convince the sheep that we are not. If he accepts me, and he has, then we must have changed. You must have already found that you are receiving less opposition? I mean to continue this and subtly alter Potter's way of thinking to align with mine."

None of this was true but if he could convince his father it was, then Draco could keep Harry safer.

"If he falls into harm at our hands then all my plans will be ruined before they even come to fruition."

Lucius narrowed his eyes over the table and Draco and Narcissa watched in hidden anxiety for him to reach a decision.

"Do you think I am stupid Draco?"

Draco blinked and readied his wand under the table. He would not die because of his father's anger. "No father."

"Do you think I am new to politics or manipulation?"

"No father." Draco repeated.

"Then why is it you think you needed to explain your plans to me. I was already aware of them."

Draco didn't reply for fear of expressing his disbelief. His father was saving face now.

"This is why I told you to invite him along on our trip to Diagon."

Deciding to allow it, Draco nodded. "I was simply stating my case Father." He left it at that though he did propose inviting Black as well so the public wouldn't think they were corrupting the boy.

So Black and Lupin gave in to Harry's begging and the three adult men kept their derisive comments to a minimum. Unlike last time, Lucius followed Draco to all the shops, something the Malfoy heir found annoying and constrictive. He and Harry were not able to buy half the things they wanted and ended up having to take another trip later in the month.

The confrontation with Lockheart and the Weasels was less explosive. Ron Weasley shouted out a derisive comment to Draco alerting his father that his time spent out of the house was indeed at Black's and that he'd been at Harry's birthday party. Because of this Lucius's anger was tightly controlled and he ended the confrontation after slipping the diary into their caldron rather then baiting the Weasel Patriarch into physical anger. Draco got twenty strikes with the flogger for lying and running away. Though Lucius would have stopped if Draco told him how he was traveling, Draco held strong.

Since Draco watched his father put the diary in the Weasle's cauldron he was confident that he would be able to find it quickly at Hogwarts.

The cup was where Draco wanted it to be so Voldemort could use it in the ritual. When that was over, Draco would destroy the remaining Horcrux's and then Voldemort would be mortal.

Since Bellatrix and the Lestranges were in Azkaban and Voldemort wouldn't be strong enough to break them out, Draco's mother or himself, were the only ways into the vault. Draco suspected getting the cup would go something like this.

Voldemort would contact Lucius to get the diary, when Lucius told his master that he didn't have it, that in fact Harry Potter had destroyed it, he would be furious. He would order Lucius to get into the Lestrange vault and bring him the cup. Voldemort could hold either Narcissa or Draco hostage until that happened, but Draco didn't think that would happen. The Dark Lord never fully understood the power one could hold over someone by holding their loved ones hostage because he didn't understand love at all. Lucius would then do as ordered with either Draco or Narcissa and then the ritual would be enacted.

Or at least that was how Draco suspected events would happen.

The ritual he created needed something though. As Draco looked over it he noticed that it lacked something dark, something evil that would convince a muggle raised Dark Lord that it was powerful. Draco was loath to include any sacrifice of virgins that would ultimately have no effect but be very convincing but he needed something. He had a fleeting thought of adding the sacrifice of werewolves and vampires so those communities would join against Voldemort, but ultimately couldn't force himself to put his quill down. It made him feel to much like Dumbledore, sacrificing the few for the good of the many. Eventually he decided to add a completely useless demon circle that he claimed would give protection from the demon realm. There was no such thing, but perhaps it would make Voldemort curious and he would waste time searching for it.

Draco was rather proud of his summer and took the last week of August off and read Harry's journal in its entirety.

He found out that Harry was more perceptive then he gave him credit for. That he was thankful to Draco for his part in freeing Black to get him out of the Dursleys. That he had begun to hate the Headmaster at the trial. That he knew Draco had the stone which was why he didn't bother with it after Quirrell was killed. Because of this Draco put the stone in the pouch he carried on him at all times with the letters to Harry and his vault key. He would ask Harry to help him figure out how it worked.

He also found out that Harry was confused by Draco's confession of love because he wasn't sure what love was. In his mind Harry was Draco's and Draco was his; be that friend, lover, boyfriend, or whatever, they belonged to each other. It was an interesting look into Harry Potter's mind and allowed Draco's plans for their relationship to take a different turn. He would need to show Harry what love was.


	18. Chapter 17

**New year. **

By the time September first had come along Draco had finished Harry's journal and returned it at the first opportunity.

The train was no more crowded then usual and though his father made more of an effort to appear 'warm', the send off was exactly like all the others.

The compartment Draco found was near the back and Greg and Vince's timely arrival prevented Draco from needing to defend it. Harry and Longbottom arrived at nearly the same time and joined them promptly. They conversed of un-enlightening things as they had spent the majority of the summer together only to be interrupted by the addition of a blond first year's entrance.

"Oh my! There is quite the congregation of rackspurts in this room. I think I'll sit here." She then proceeded to load her trunk over the protesting grunts of Greg and Vince.

Draco thought she looked vaguely familiar, though he couldn't place her. Longbottom was the only one to know her and his quiet welcome jogged Draco's memory. Luna Lovegood.

He nodded to himself and Harry took that as acceptance for he introduced himself.

"Yes I know. You seem to be their home. I wonder if it's your scar or if your head is just unusually abstract." Harry blinked in confusion. "You know they're attracted to abstract thoughts."

"Um, who is?"

She giggled airily, "The Racksurts of course."

Draco rolled his eyes, remembering why she had aggravated him so. "Of course."

That seemed to be the end of her attention span as she pulled out that magazine her father published and promptly turned it upside down.

Harry slowly shook his head and blinked at Draco repeatedly. Draco simply shrugged with a wry smile. He'd explain later.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. People made short appearances, Granger, The Weasle, the Weasley twins, and a multitude of first years wanting to get a look at the boy-who-lived, including the Weasel chit. None of them could find a place to sit in the crowded compartment.

Lovegood and the Weasette were the only sortings Draco paid attention to and when Lovegood joined his house he decided he'd have to at least look out for her. The groans around the table and hushed conversations amongst his year mates convinced him she would have a hard time. Ravenclaw wasn't a house that cultivated friendships, but the students did so anyway. The pride in their house created a bond and study partners as friends didn't require quite the cunning. Not that Draco had or needed such friends. The house already scooted away from her and when Granger saw his calculating expression attempted to circumvent him. Unfortunately, she didn't have the patience needed to sift through Lovegood's ridiculous comments to find the genius as Draco did.

Harry did not understand Draco's patience with her and slowly began showing jealousy over the weeks that she fascinated him, which Draco tried not to exacerbate but couldn't help but be proud of.

This jealousy caused an unforeseen complication in Draco's plans. Harry saw Granger as a way to regain Draco's attention and began a nearly flawless adolescent relationship with her. He always sat by her and held her hand and told her she looked nice every day. Granger lapped up the unexpected attention. She hadn't expected Harry to pay her any mind since she shouted out his secret.

Draco was forced to watch out for Harry incase the wretch tried anything untoward and couldn't focus on the chamber problem.

Fortunately for Draco and his plans, Luna put an end to it. She always seemed to be watching Draco and Harry's interactions and then Harry's relationship with Granger with an unseen clarity. One day, as Draco was concentrating on holding in his lunch While Harry was giggling obscenely with Granger beside Draco in the library at a table adjoining he and Luna, she said, "You know, I don't think I've ever met anyone as stupid as Harry." Draco immediately gave her his attention, about to fiercely defend his love and friend despite the fact that he might have agreed with her.

"What the bloody hell Luna?" Harry exclaimed standing up, eyes wide with hurt and shock.

She merely frowned and ignored him, "He chooses to allow the Gerbnuckles to whisper lies in his ears. I have seen them buzzing around his head, eating the rackspurts and giving him false perceptions. I don't blame them though, it's their nature. He, however does not have to act on it. He's hurting you Draco."

Both Harry and Granger turned to look at Draco, who was gaping in undisputed shock at Luna's fierce defense. Their reactions were polar opposites, however. Granger's face was rapidly turning red in preparation for a loud and obnoxious disagreement while Harry's eyes tear'd.

"The Rackspurts have fled him and sought refuge with you. Because of this you are not able to do what you need to." Draco turned a startled and calculating glance at the odd girl, "I had wished that we could be friends Harry Potter, but I'll make do with only being Draco's friend."

She turned to skip off as though she hadn't just turned Draco's reality around and given Harry a stern but flighty lecture. Granger tried to brush off Luna's words but Harry wasn't having any of it. He fell on Draco, who caught him immediately, apologizing and sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I've been a horrible friend and after you always take care of me. I was just so jealous. You were spending so much time with Luna I was afraid you'd be her best friend instead of mine."

Draco huffed, annoyed. "Harry. You're not my best friend." Harry froze and then flinched backwards, looking at Draco with wide broken eyes. "You're my Harry. There won't ever be anyone who can replace you. There isn't a word to describe what you are to me, my most precious person."

Granger ran off and Draco only vaguely saw her, entranced by teary green eyes.

"Oh Draco."

Again Draco was forced to catch the boy hero as he launched himself in sobs.

This marked a new level of security in their relationship. Harry didn't feel the need to be near Draco all the time to ward away other friends and remind Draco that Harry was the best. Instead Harry spent time with Draco because he truly enjoyed being with Draco, but he also made other friends. He spent more time with Longbottom who enjoyed the attention and blossomed under Harry's friendship. Longbottom began to stand up for himself when The Weasle and his goons, and shockingly Smith from Hufflepuff. Harry also continued with quidditch. Though he tried to get Draco to join him, Draco was to busy.

Despite Draco's independent projects and other research he found classes utterly boring after only the first few weeks, so Draco broke out the stone so he and Harry could work on it.

Harry had simply rolled his eyes when Draco pulled it from his pouch and sighed, "I knew it."

Draco hadn't even needed to explain that he took it from Hagrid rather then from the third corridor as Harry thought.

He worked on it during classes which gave him the appearance of working furiously over classwork and prevented the Professors from giving him independent projects for at least three months.

They made no progress on the stone and so Draco gave up on it and sent an anonymous note to Flamell saying that he had it and would like to return it. He had hoped to crack its secrets and replicate it, not deprive the Flamell's of their life.

They started on the strengthening exercises and live conjuring as soon as Harry tearfully confessed to hearing voices.

"Do you think it could be a snake in the halls? Only you would hear that." Draco pressed.

"Well I guess but…its so evil sounding. Kill. Tear. I think I'm going crazy."

"No Harry, there has to be an explanation."

Granger confused Draco. She was very different in this time line and seemed to be the only one. The Weasle was still as loud mouthed, small minded, and prejudiced against Slytherins as ever. He seemed not to know what to do with Draco since he was in Ravenclaw. When his campaign against him to Harry had no other effect then to have him ostracized from the boy hero, he gave up, content to send Draco glares that were easily ignored. Surely Draco's limited exposure to Granger couldn't have caused her to have this extreme paradigm shift. After Harry ended their false relationship he had convinced Draco to give her another chance at friendship when he noticed she still didn't have any friends but her competitiveness and aggravated nosiness quickly changed Harry's mind.

Her grades started slipping, not that anyone but Draco noticed. The twins had upped their pranking and included Harry often; this completely distracted the school population from Granger's withdrawn countenance. She didn't have any friends or even study partners so no one seemed to care if they did notice. With all of Draco's projects and plans she was a mystery he simply didn't have time for.

As Halloween approached and Draco still hadn't made any kind of decision regarding the chamber he became flustered. Though his class work didn't suffer, Harry often found him mumbling to himself.

When Harry told him of Hagrid's complaints that the roosters were all dead his stress level skyrocketed. Harry still wasn't getting conjuring right and all his attempts to break into Gryffindor and steal the diary from the Weasette had failed.

**An: huh..this was shorter then i thought it was...anyway I'm particularly proud of the next chapter so it will be up tomorrow or the next day at the latest Yay me!!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Dumbledore's new attitude.  
**

The Professors were not fooled by Draco's attempts to dumb himself down and assigned him increasingly difficult independent projects. This along with his search for the diary, cut into his research for another option to the Chamber issue.

Because of Draco's decreased spare time, Harry frequently joined Draco in the Ravenclaw common room for homework. Harry didn't need his help for most of the homework but it was comforting to be together.

On one such afternoon, Harry challenged the Ravenclaw status quo.

A first year looked up from his table in confusion. He gathered his quill and parchment and tried to find an upper classmen who would help him. At every table he was cut down with harsh words and occasionally had to duck a head slap. Near tears, the first year boy gazed sadly down at his parchment, shoulders drooped. The other first years watched with empathy but were too scared to do anything.

Harry however, had very little fear.

"Hey? Need help?" The boy brightened but when he saw it was The Harry Potter talking to him blushed and shook his head no.

"Oh come on. I'm not going to bite you. Plus I'm a hufflepuff so it doesn't matter if I help you."

A few of the upper years glared at Draco for sharing house secrets but Draco ignored them. They all owed him favors anyway, most of them needed the Lubrication spell Severus had taught Draco.

The first year shuffled over to the table slowly and Harry winked at him as he sat down across from Harry and Draco.

"So what is the problem huh?"

The little guy sniffed and said, "It's this essay in Transfiguration. McGonagall wants us to write out Gamp's laws of Transfiguration and Flitwick wants Merlin's three rules of magic and I can't find it anywhere." His little voice rose in pitch until Draco winced at the ringing.

Harry only chuckled and leaned forward. "I'll tell you a secret okay?"

Draco cleared his throat and Harry looked at him curiously. "If I may?" He raised his voice, "are there any other first years wanting to take advantage of Harry's good mood?" Four more first years rushed to the table and Draco waved his wand mumbling **Mufflato**. Harry rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Ravenclaws."

Luna was of course not among them as she seemed to just know everything and conjure her homework since she was never seen actually doing it.

Draco rolled his eyes and went back to studying the magical properties of the moon.

"Alright, the secret is: they assign this essay every year, and only a few ever get it right. In fact I'd say less then 10% got it right." Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's dramatics.

"Just tell them Harry."

"Alright, alright, Merlin. Okay so listen up.

Okay so the first part of Gamp's rule is: Everything has a time limit. You can transfigure something into something else but it won't stay that way forever. Some things last longer then others, inanimate to animate last the least amount of time and some spells can last for centuries, but eventually they will turn back into what they were."

The first years wrote notes furiously and Draco smirked gleefully as the Ravenclaw upper years watched enviously. These first years would have information that they didn't have and wanted. It shocked Draco that most Wizards never knew these rules. The information just wasn't out there. Draco only knew because Malfoy's passed it down through the generations during pre-Hogwarts training.

"You cannot transfigure food or create it from nothing. This ties into the time limit thing. Food has the smallest life span and will change back into whatever it was, inside you. Next is that there are things you cannot touch with any magic not just transfiguration. Anyone have an example?"

A blond girl raised a hand and Harry smiled at her. "You can't bring back the dead?" Harry nodded and Draco was struck with how good Harry was at teaching. Hearing about the DA was different then seeing Harry's natural ability to involve the first years in this, though this was pretty fascinating and Draco was the one to tell Harry about it.

"Anyone else?"

None of the others had any, "Well I'll leave that to you I guess, wouldn't want your essays to be all the same right? Okay so the next part is you cannot truly create life. Its just animation and most of the time, how it is animated is based on your intention. You could make your cup come to life and only insult people or only complement them,"

"Like mirrors?" The little first year boy who started this asked.

Draco nodded, "yes. That is an example of animated life. The only way to create life is to impregnate a female, or get impregnated by a male."

The first years blushed as did Harry and Draco actually and to control his body not to follow. Sometimes it was a bother being twelve again.

"Okay, Okay. The last part is love cannot be created only imitated, just like life. A potion or a spell can make a person think they are in love, but they aren't truly."

Harry worked on his own homework while the first years outlined their essay. Draco and Harry absently answered questions and gave clarifications until they were done.

"So about Merlin's laws?"

Harry looked pleadingly at Draco so he pushed his homework away to take this one.

"Merlin's laws of magic are about wand magics, they don't apply to potions, or creatures, or anything else, just wand magic okay?" They nodded.

"Okay the three laws are: words, intention, and motion."

A little girl scowled, "those don't sound like laws."

Draco raised an eyebrow and ignored her, either she would accept his knowledge and get an O on her essay or she wouldn't and would fail. It didn't matter to Draco.

"As I was saying: words, intention, and motion. Picture the spell like making a clay pot on a spinner. The clay itself is the magic inside you and the spinner is the magic of the earth, outside of you. Got that? Alright so if the clay is the magic then the wand movement would be how you used your hands to shape the spell, used them to mold the clay into the shape you want. The words you use would be like the decision to make a bowl rather then a pitcher or a tile. Understanding so far?" He didn't get any answers because the first years were writing at a fevered pace so Draco waited a moment before continuing.

"If the motion is your hands and the words your direction, then your intention would be the finishing process. Without intention your clay pot would not be fired or glazed, it would crumble quickly and would be ugly and undignified, nothing to be proud of. It is your intention that powers the spell and gives it detail and on occasion is the most important part of the spell. Often you cannot cast the spell unless you truly want it. Have any of you tried to cast anything yet?"

The boy who began this all nodded, "yes, I tried to cast the levitation spell."

"Did it work?" Harry asked

The boy shook his head sadly. "Cast it now." Draco ordered.

The boy left to get his wand and Draco glared at Harry when he giggled. "You shouldn't giggle Harry. I remember catching you without your wand last year." Harry tilted his head.

"You did? I don't remember that. When?"

Draco thought about it and froze when he remembered that it wasn't in this time line that it had happened. Luckily the boy returned before Draco had to answer. He brushed off Harry and made a mental note to add this to the journal he would give Harry.

The boy cast the spell at his roll of parchment, which wobbled and then blew up spectacularly. The boy gazed at his destroyed notes in desperation. "Now you know not to practice spells on important things." The boy turned wide teary eyes at Draco but it was Harry's large begging green ones that made Draco sigh, "Fine, **Reparo." **The charred pieces flew together and smoothed out. It wasn't perfect as there were still sections missing but the boy could read enough of it to re write the notes.

**"**Alright, what you did wrong in this case was the wand motion. You wanted it to work so bad, probably pictured it rising and you said the words correctly. Because of this your spell was high powered and defined but uncontrolled. You're lucky only the parchment exploded. Make sure you have the words right and the movements right before you attempt any spell."

The first years nodded and thanked them profusely. Feeling a moment of fondness for them Draco said, "You now hold the secret to wand magic. As Harry said only 10% of the school knows this secret and this is why few of your classmates will master their spells. Even the upper classmen have trouble mastering spells because they do not know this secret. Use it well little Ravenclaws and remember Knowledge is power."

It took Draco nearly a month to live down Harry's constant nags that he was going soft after this stunt. Harry didn't seem to care that it was he who called over the little first year.

The dueling club was a welcome amusement to the stresses of Draco's days. In the first timeline this was the beginning of a hellish year for Harry but Draco was confident that the other boy could keep his unusual abilities to him self. Indeed he could.

"Can you believe how horrible that was?" Harry was nearly bouncing with glee and barely suppressed giggles. "The way Snape blasted him across the chamber!"

Draco cleared his throat to remind Harry that they were in public. Some of the other students were looking at the supposed innocent boy with shock. Harry jerked slightly. "I mean, Lockhart's been so mean to me. You remember how he attacked me in class when he made me be the werewolf? He didn't even let me attempt to defend myself."

Draco forced a sympathetic expression, when inside he was chuckling. Harry was brilliant. The students that were shamelessly listening were now watching the Fraud Lockheart with disgust and revenge in mind. No one messed with innocent hufflepuff Harry Potter and got away with it.

Lockhart seemed to run into a nasty bit of bad luck after that. Harry and Draco enjoyed regaling each other with the gossip they'd picked up at night in Draco's rooms.

The year passed quickly. Draco hadn't been able to get the diary from the Weaselette despite the fact that she followed he and Harry around like a wayward puppy. He was startled when it practically dropped in his lap. He and Harry were walking on the grounds when it hit him on the head. Someone had thrown it from a tower window. The sun was just in the way and Draco couldn't see who it was. He allowed Harry to keep it with a heavy heart. He knew he needed to let Harry figure some things out on his own.

They only had two major events with Dumbledore.

One when Flamell came to collect his stone.

"What do you mean you destroyed it? You weren't supposed to have it in the first place! I'll have you up on murder charges for this!"

Harry and Draco exchanged frightened faces and slowly approached the ranting form of a middle aged man in dark robes outside Dumbledore's office.

"Um. Mr. Flamell?" The man whirled on them, obsidian eyes flashing under thick bangs. He seemed to have kept up with modern styles.

"How do you know who I am child?"

Draco gulped and straightened his backbone. "Sir. I know that the only stone that was here under Headmaster Dumbledore's protection was the Sorcerer's Stone that Mr. Flamell made. I deduced that since you were yelling about Professor Dumbledore destroying yours, that you were he."

Harry stepped up when Draco voice gave out under the man's snarl. "How did you know that?"

"Sir. There were clues, Hagrid collecting a small object from a vault broken into that same day." Harry waited while the man ranted about how it had been him and that he'd only done it because Dumbledore stole his key. The Headmaster seemed to pale and sigh disappointedly. "And then he let it slip that it was only yours and the Headmaster's business. I looked you up and found out what you had done. It was on a chocolate card you know."

Harry seemed to shrink from the dark laugh where he hadn't from his anger and so Draco took up the tale again. "We knew that the third corridor was blocked off and that it would be there. Then Harry was nearly killed and we suspected Professor Quirrell. When he obliviated me and Professor Snape confronted him, he attacked the school and we thought it was over."

The man sagged. "My wife and I do not have enough life in us to make a new one." He turned on Dumbledore. "I will have you arrested for this."

Harry nudged Draco and bit his lip. Draco glanced at Dumbledore. His occlumency shields would hold but he didn't want to have to lie.

When Mr. Flamell turned to leave they scrambled after him, ignoring Dumbledore's calls. "Sir. Sir?" Flamell turned slowly, his rage on a slow bank. "Could we walk you out?" He nodded jerkily but neither Draco nor Harry let that deter them.

At the gates, Flamell turned to them. "Alright, I think we're far enough. What do you want?"

Draco swallowed heavily and reached into his bottomless pouch. He pulled out the bland red stone and handed it to the man. He reached for it with shaky hands. "How….?"

Shrugging, Draco said, "I'm not really proud of this Sir, but when I first saw Harry. I didn't know who he was. I saw a large Half Giant with some very powerful magical object in his pocket and I wanted it. I switched it with a stone from the ground, but I haven't been able to make it work. I tried to owl you to give it back when I realized what it was, but you didn't ever reply."

Harry shook his head as Draco's big secret was revealed and Flamell pierced him with a look. "That was very noble of you; to return it to me."

Draco shrugged and pulled on his Malfoy mask, unable to handle the praise. "It was of no use to me. I decided you owing me a favor was worth more." He valiantly tried to hold Flamell's eyes but didn't succeed. The knowledge there staggered him. He felt Harry put a supporting hand on his back.

Flamell chuckled again softly. "I didn't respond because my wife and I frequently receive notes on the stone, this person has it, or this person is coming to steal it. We only read them when we need a good laugh. You are not what I expected Draco Malfoy."

Draco refused to respond to that and the man left.

The confrontation with Dumbledore was expected but confusing.

He waved both boys into his office as soon as the got back to the castle, which surprised Draco. He expected that the Headmaster would want Harry alone.

"Hello boys. Fancy a cup of tea?" Both of them refused politely, they'd only just had lunch.

"I find myself at a loss."

Draco was rather confused by the expression on Dumbledore's face, it seemed genuinely exhausted. He struggled to prevent himself from feeling sympathy.

"I heard your explanation of cleverly following the clues and discovering the object hidden here. But there are many things I still do not understand." Twinkling blue eyes turned from Draco to Harry and then back.

"You knew what I was protecting here but yet did nothing about the threat to it."

Draco raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat pointedly when Harry opened his mouth. Dumbledore hadn't asked a question and giving him information was how the old man worked.

Dumbledore chuckled genially, his face breaking in a smile Draco could only call proud. It was off-putting.

"Yes it is unfair of me to require information without asking questions. How about this: Please explain to me in detail how you came to realize the stone was protected here."

Draco blinked and refused to comment on how that statement was not a question. Harry answered slowly, as though Dumbledore were stupid. The old man only smiled, not looking bothered at all by Harry's attitude.

"First it was that someone had broken into the vault Hagrid emptied, on Hogwarts business, with me. Since the third corridor was off limits I figured that you hid something important there. Then I accidentally discovered the three headed dog out one night."

Draco submerged a smirk remembering that night.

"Then Hagrid told me that whatever Fluffy was guarding was between you and Mr. Flamell and Draco and I looked him up. Then I was hurt and then Draco was enchanted by Quirrell and we assumed that he was the one after it, if anyone was. Since nothing else happened we assumed that the threat was over and you returned the stone."

Harry's face scrunched in obvious disapproval that Dumbledore had stolen. In Harry's opinion, thieves were simply bully's of a different kind. Instead of disrespecting a person by beating them, they disrespected them by taking their things, showing they didn't believe the other person worthy of owning said thing.

Sighing, Dumbledore bowed his head. When he looked up again, he was the picture of misunderstood sorrow.

"What has happened is a mistake, a grave mistake on my part. Nicolas had expressed to me a desire to make another stone and so I assumed he had indeed made a second. I heard rumors that someone was going to attempt a break in at Gringots, and since I had Nicolas' key for safe keeping I acted in the best way I knew how. Had I known that the stone was Nicolas' only one, I would not have destroyed it."

Harry and Draco nodded, it was plausible. Draco discounted much of what his father said, but in Dumbledore's case, both this timeline and the last had taught him that the old man was not to be trusted. Every new thing discovered about the man seemed to point to his manipulations and lack of integrity. Draco refused to give the man the benefit of the doubt, though Harry had at one time expressed a desire to.

"Of course Headmaster." Harry said softly. Draco quirked his lips but said nothing, he could not tell if Harry was being genuine or not.

The second encounter with the Headmaster was less genial. It did not occur until the first petrifaction. Since Draco and Harry had poor luck and happened upon the hapless muggleborn targeted, they were quickly absconded to the Headmaster's office. Flitwick and Sprout were the only others there though Severus had also attempted to join.

"They did it I saw them. This time you have to believe me." Flitch, who had happened upon them first, snarled greedily.

Draco pursed his lips and glared.

"Now now, I believe there is an explanation for this."

Unable to prevent the small tendril of thankfulness that slipped into him, Draco had to admit that Dumbledore played a good game.

"I swear Headmaster, we just walked up and saw him." Harry said, eyes wide.

"Lies," Filtch nearly screamed, "I saw them over him, like the little demons they are."

Idly, Draco wondered how they had gotten on Filtch's bad side. Draco had made sure he and Harry were securely in the great hall on Halloween when Flitch's petrified cat was discovered.

"It's not true Headmaster." Draco pressed softly but urgently. "We were headed to my room after dinner and saw him laying there. We ran over to see if he was okay and Filtch saw us."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I believe you boys." Harry slouched in relief, though Draco was able to hold off on such an action.

"What?" Filtch cried.

"There is no way two second years could have done this." Dumbldedore pressed, a small frown on his face.

"That Malfoy, he's smart though, I've heard the professors talking. Must be Dark magic. "

Draco turned to look at the caretaker with wide, incredulous, eyes. What was with the Malfoy hunt?

Flitwick stood up for him, "Mr. Filtch, I keep a good eye on my students' progress for just this reason. Any unusual jumps in intelligence are investigated and Mr. Malfoy has showed the exact promise just now as he did when he walked through Great Doors the first time."

Draco flushed, Flitwicks compliments were uncommon and so all the more powerful.

Filtch scowled and Dumbledore asked him to leave. Soon it was just Harry and Draco with Dumbledore again.

"Well boys. I am sorry that you were the ones to find Poor Justin petrified like that. It must have been very traumatizing. As it is, I want you both to know that you can come and visit me to just talk, have questions, or even play a game of chess at any time." He smile genially and Draco rose to leave with a nod. He was severely put off by Dumbledore's switch. It was hard for him to distinguish this Dumbledore from the one his father had always talked about and the man who had placed Harry with abusive relatives.

Harry and Draco waited until they were safely in Draco's private room with a silencing barrier up before talking about it.

"Draco, what do you think is going on with Dumbledore?" Draco just shrugged, he didn't really have any idea.

They decided that they would take advantage of the new Dumbledore for now and try to keep in mind that it was his decision to put Harry in an abusive home and his decision to prevent Sirius from having a trial.

* * *

**An: see i can keep a promise!**


	20. Chapter 19

Draco adjusted his tie. It never looked quite right with the shorter cut he adopted in this time line. In a previous life, Draco had tried desperately to mimic his father. That was not desirable or even possible in this life and so Draco took great pleasure in bringing the modern hair styles into popularity solely on the force of his personality alone. It was one of his few plots that had no real value – other than his own satisfaction.

"Draco!" Harry burst through Draco's dorm room door as he was wont to do. Since it was common place, Draco didn't even turn from the mirror.

"Yes Harry?"

"Someone broke into my dorm room last night. The diary! It's gone!"

Draco rushed after Harry and they checked the Hufflepuff's room once more looking for magical traces or any clues as to who it was. This was the final nail and Draco decided whoever had the diary, it couldn't be Ginny Weasley. Not only had Draco searched and researched her rooms, but she was simply not talented enough to get through the defenses Draco put in place around Harry's bed and trunk. It had to be an older student or a teacher.

With the diary back in action, the attacks started up again.

The muggle-born with the camera, Creevy, was the next child petrified. Because of this everyone was to be sent home over Yule.

The night before the holidays began, Harry snuggled up with Draco in the Ravenclaw's dorm enjoying being together. Draco doubted he would be able to sneak out over the holidays. His father was suspicious and his letters indicated he would be especially so with Draco firmly under his roof.

"Okay your turn," Harry enthused, "What's your favorite Christmas memory, and you can't say last year because that's what I said."

Draco rolled his eyes and then sighed sleepily. They'd been talking for hours and Draco was nearly asleep. "My favorite Christmas memory, well there was the year that…oh wait that year's been claimed." Harry socked Draco in the shoulder, giggling.

Draco took a deep breath and allowed his memories to over take him. "It was cold, such a cold year. Not only because it was December but because the war was on us. Death Eaters were everywhere but we put up decorations and gathered presents anyway. Mrs. Weas…er Wessley, the cook," Draco lied, "worked really hard to make us a real Christmas dinner."

Draco laughed, completely lost in his memories and only half awake. "I remember you got so mad at me because I pointed out that no one in the house was Christian. We couldn't go to Diagon because it was too dangerous so all the presents were made ourselves. I got you a music sphere that had me singing because you said you couldn't sleep if I didn't sing you to sleep." Draco yawned, eyes closed. "You got me a green scarf the color of your eyes that was charmed to always smell like you. I still have it."

Nearly asleep Draco was shocked when Harry hit him in the chest. "Draco!" Harry's eyes were wide and angry with a touch of fear. "That never happened. What are you talking about?"

Abruptly Draco realized he was talking to a 12 year old Harry about a future that hadn't ever happened. "Shite." He cursed.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him when Draco tried to pass it off as a joke.

"NO! I've let you get away with a lot. Haven't asked when you knew things, or did weird things without telling me. I'm demanding you tell me the truth now."

Draco saw steel in Harry's eyes and knew that look. He sighed unhappily and asked Reg to bring him his journal. "Please don't read this until your alone and at Blacks. And please stay with me tonight?" He knew his voice sounded pitiful but Draco wanted one last night with an innocent Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're so secretive. Okay fine."

Draco smiled softly and pulled Harry into his neck. It took them some time to get over that bit of excitement but they finally fell asleep curled up in each other.

Draco and Harry sat with Neville and the Weasley twins on the train home so Harry couldn't begin to read the diary.

"Promise me you'll still be my friend." Draco whispered in Harry's ear as they hugged goodbuy.

"I promise." Harry whispered back and left with his Godfather and the wolf before Lucius could say anything to horrible.

Draco didn't hear from Harry all holiday.

The gift Draco sent got no reply and the one he received from Harry had no note. Neville didn't know anything and so Draco could only wait. The two weeks he was stuck in Malfoy manor were all the more intolerable without the ray of sunshine that was Harry's letters.

Lucius was relentless and searched Draco's room almost every day. Reginald ended up stripping Draco's room and putting it in a bottomless trunk so Lucius wouldn't destroy everything in his rages. Draco was beginning to think his father was crazy.

Though the weeks passed slowly Draco found himself excited to see Harry on the train. He searched every compartment, but the boy couldn't be found.

In the great hall, Harry was grouchy and silent, his eyes clouded. He wouldn't meet Draco's gaze and even the Hufflepuffs steered clear of him. Draco feared something had happened with Black and cornered him in his dorm room.

Harry lashed out before Draco could even begin to ease into his concerns.

"I trusted you!."

"Harry what…?"

Harry smacked him across the face, "You've been plotting this whole time! How could you? I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend." Harry smacked Draco again and Draco did nothing to protect himself.

"No! You're this manipulator. You got me into Hufflepuff, you listed out reason why I shouldn't be in Griffindor. I was supposed to be in Griffindor like my parents." Angry tears poured out of Harry's eyes and he wiped them away.

"What have you done to my life? I never want speak to you again, I never want to see you again. I HATE YOU!"

Harry whirled around while Draco sank to his knees, winded. All his worst nightmares were coming true.

He'd lost Harry. Harry hated him.

Some of the older hufflepuffs who'd come to see what the yelling was about pulled Draco gently to his feet. "I don't know what you did mate," Cedric Diggory told him quietly, "But I've never seen Harry that mad before."

Draco's legs could hardly hold his weight.

"ah childhood drama," one of the older females whisperd to another and Draco couldn't even summon up the rage to glare at them.

Diggory escorted –carried- Draco to the dorm entrance and set him on his feet. "There you go. I'm sure Harry just needs space and he'll come around."

Draco nodded uncomprehendingly and Diggory left him there.

Clinging to Diggory's words Draco waited for two weeks for Harry to give any sign that he'd forgive him. Draco continued to follow Harry and called in favors to steer conversations away from Harry's moodiness as he'd always done.

Harry started hanging out with Ron Weasley and Ginny. She was of course ecstatic and took every opportunity to touch Harry and be near him, shooting Draco smug looks all the while. Draco waited for Harry to see that too, but the boy refused to acknowledge him.

Early on Harry had told Dumbledore about the Basilisk where Draco could hear them and so Draco waited for the Headmaster to do something about it. He did nothing that Draco could see.

Still Draco was flabbergasted when Lisa Turpin was petrified and Lucius came with signatures of the Board to remove Dumbledore from his position.

Harry approached Draco for the first time after that but wouldn't let him speak. "You're despicable Malfoy." Draco winced. "Just like your father, throwing around power and bullying anyone you can. You have the Ravenclaws at your beck and call just like your dear old dad has the Board. I wonder if he had to black mail them too."

"Harry I"

"No! you don't get to speak to me. You don't deserve to."

Draco staggered back at the attack and Harry turned away his face hard as granite.

The rest of the school followed Harry's example and treated him like garbage. The Ravenclaws had to come when Draco called because of the contract the signed but they called him names the whole time, even when the favor was to watch out for Harry.

Draco cried himself to sleep in Reginald's arms more nights then not.

He went over what he'd written in the journal trying to understand what had set Harry off. Reginald, the only other person who knew his secret, mimed that the writing was cold. It had no emotion. Didn't show how everything Draco did was for Harry. It made him seem worse than Dumbledore.

Vince and Greg eased the pressure when they could. Partnering with him in classes and threatening anyone who mistreated him where they could hear it. The Slytherins only laughed at Draco's misfortune and fall from favor. Through it all Draco's mask of ice stood firm. He didn't eat well or sleep well so his body took punishment but he never showed how the pain of Harry's distaste hurt him.

Because the Ravenclaws refused to ask Draco for help, he ran out of favors and had to ask Dobby to watch out for Harry. When Dobby was busy, Draco had to do it himself. This only exasperated the school's distaste for him. They called him a stalker and tried to chase him away when they saw him.

It was Snape who ended it.

He stormed passed Harry's table and knocked over a vial and Give Harry detention for it.

Draco disillusioned himself and his broom and hid in the ceiling for Harry's detention.

As soon as Harry came through door, Snape locked it and silenced the room. He paced in front of Harry who stood firm. Black eyes speared through the second year until Snape finally spoke.

"Did you know Potter, that I went to school with your parents?" Snape's voice was deceptively calm.

Harry nodded, Dumbledore had told him.

"Your father was an arrogant, lazy, bully who gathered a group and tortured his fellow students. I hated him. I still hate him." Harry just swallowed but his face was reddening with suppressed rage.

"When Draco told me he was your friend. I forbid it. I knew you would be just as bad as your father and I didn't want Draco exposed to that." Harry's fists clenched white at the mention of Draco.

"I was wrong." Harry and Draco both jerked.

"You are worse than your father. At least he had loyalty. At least he had honor."

Harry took a step forward. "You don't' know what you're talking about. Draco…"

Snape raised a hand, "I don't care what pitiful thing you think Draco did. Your petty school yard dramas do not interest me. In fact, if I didn't think Draco was in danger I wouldn't even mention it." Harry's rage dropped quickly but then was replaced just as swiftly with mistrust.

"What danger?"

Snape glared at him. "Of course you wouldn't notice. You're so full of yourself that you can't even bother to take responsibility. You dropped him like so much trash, like a broken toy. You haven't noticed how he doesn't eat, how he doesn't sleep. How the other students torture him on your behalf. Did you ask them to? Did you order your little minions to beat him?To spit on him?" Harry was getting whiter and whiter as Snape spat truth at him.

Draco rather wished Snape wouldn't. There was only so much his pride could take.

"You wouldn't notice how he spends his free time protecting you. How he called in those ridiculous favors of his to help you with your homework."

"Tell him to stop!" Harry yelled, interrupting. "I don't want his protection. I'll tell the others to leave him alone, but I don't need his help."

Snape stepped back, his face ice, his eyes disappointed. "I see. So much for the legendary Potter friendship. Get out of my sight. Your detention is over."

Harry fled.

Draco spent the night trying not to hope that Harry would come back to him.

The very next day, Harry approached but his face was unwelcoming. "I told everyone to leave you alone. I didn't realize it was so bad for you. But I don't want to be your friend. Stop having your Ravenclaws help me with homework and stuff. I'll get by."

Draco nodded, resigned and Harry walked away.

Slowly the school returned to normal. Draco helped the other students with their homework. He was listless in classes and hung out with Vince and Greg and surprisingly Longbottom who couldn't stand Ginny and Ron. Luna came by every other day or so to give Draco a very strange piece of advice. Draco assumed it was meant to be uplifting.

Still, without Harry, Draco couldn't imagine going through these years again.

It was difficult for Draco to stop looking after Harry. When Lockheart ambushed him for pictures and the boy was overwhelmed, Draco did nothing. When Nott and Parkinson insulted and embarrassed him, Draco did nothing. When Ron's broken wand backfired on them and made Harry puke out slugs, Draco didn't help him.

It was hard, but it was what Harry wanted.

Still when Luna airily told Draco that Harry and Ron were going into the Chamber after Hermione, who it turned out had the Diary all along, Draco couldn't help but follow.

In Myrtle's bathroom, Harry had left the chamber entrance open, so Draco dove through. He dodged rocks and dirt from a small cave in and when the dust settled, Lockheart had no memory, Weasley was unconscious, and Harry was on the other side of a settling rubble wall.

"Draco!" Harry cried, "What are you doing down here?"

"It's dangerous; I'm not letting you go alone. You can go back to hating me when it's over."

Harry hissed, "And how are you going to get over here?" He pointed his wand at the rubble wall.

Draco pursed his lips and thought. **Bombarda** would get rid of the rubble but it would probably kill Harry.** Reparo** wasn't strong enough. Finally he settled on transfiguring one of the rocks on the floor level into a tunnel which he could crawl through. On the other side, Harry was reluctantly impressed.

"I can handle this myself." Harry hissed.

Draco nodded solemnly, "Yes, and I'm going to help you."

Harry growled and Draco held in his smirk, both of them knew they didn't have time to argue about it.

"Fine." Harry growled out and stomped down the cavern, little splashes of filth splattering at every step.

The Basilisk was larger than Harry had told him, and Riddle was more evil too. Harry was the focus of Riddle's attention so while the young Dark Lord was posturing. Draco tried to slow down the pull on Granger's life. His attempts had no effect.

A small scuffle ensued and Riddle ended up with Harry's wand.

"We're a lot alike, you and I." Riddle told Harry.

"Not even. Talk to Draco he's just as manipulative as you." Harry returned which – of course- turned Riddles attention to Draco.

"Ah yes, young Malfoy. The girl was incredibly jealous of you. How brilliant you are, how much Harry depends on you. She called you a deviant a pervert. Said you were in love with Harry."

Riddle smirked at Harry. "Does that disgust you? Knowing you're the object of his wank fantasies?"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Harry yelled. Riddle threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh that is priceless. You are deviants together. How wonderful. It's probably so much more fun to kill someone in front of their love."

He pointed his wand at Draco and hissed. A fine black mist erupted from Harry's wand and hit Draco in the foot as he dodged.

Harry rushed to Draco but Riddle bound him before Harry could reach Draco. "Ah ah ah, you should just watch Mr. Potter."

Draco hissed in pain, his foot was shooting spikes of throbbing heat and fire up his leg. The smell clued Draco in and he knew it was a withering curse. His only hope was to cut off his foot. He reached for his wand but Riddle summoned it from his hand. "So close Mr. Malfoy." Riddle cackled, "But I cannot have you surviving."

He hissed something that made the ground shake and released Harry. From the mouth of a stone head came a slithering noise that captured Harry's attention.

Knowing it was the Basililsk, Draco dragged himself and Hermione behind a broken statue so they were out of the way.

Suddenly there was a loud cry which enveloped Draco in hope and Fawkes flamed into the room, attacking the Basilisk's eyes and dropping a hat at Harry's feet.

Riddle continued to hiss urgently.

Finished ruining the snake's eyes, Fawkes flew to Draco and began to cry on his foot. The curse began to recede after two tear drops and after 5 it was gone completely.

"Rest," Draco told the Phoenix and peaked out from behind the statue to see that Harry was running from the Basilisk while Riddle cackled.

He summoned his wand wandlessly, something that exhausted him, but Riddle didn't seem to even notice.

Deep in his pocket Draco had been carrying around a shrunken Rooster. He enlarged it and **imperioed **the thing, making it crow. Instantly the sounds beyond the statue changed.

The basilisk screamed and then collapsed with a thud to the ground. Riddle cursed viciously and summoned the rooster, killing it.

Draco stood and walked imperiously from behind his cover to Harry's relieved, "Draco!" and Riddle's enraged, "Malfoy!"

"Yes, I'm not quite dead yet."

Riddle hissed and stepped back into a dueling stance. He faced off the boys, one with a wand, and one with a sword, with a grin.

"No matter, I can still kill you both."

Draco shot off an exorcism curse he'd studied for this fight which went wide as Riddle lunched towards Harry. Harry dodged Riddle's spell and knocked into Draco who was pushed to the ground. Riddle quickly summoned Draco's wand.

To distract Riddle, Harry ran towards him with the sword which blocked Riddle's spells quite effectively.

Draco grabbed up the Diary on his way to the Dead Basilisk and slammed it down on one of the beast's poisonous teeth.

Riddle screamed and arched just as Harry lashed down with the gleaming sword. Riddle's shade disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Harry collapsed to his seat and Draco ran to him. "Are you alright Harry? Harry?"

"Yea…" Harry mumbled, his pallor white and his skin clammy.

"Harry did the basilisk scratch you?" Harry mumbled again but Draco couldn't understand it. He vanished Harry's clothes with Harry's wand and found a long scratch diagonal across Harry's back. It was leaking blood and green puss.

"Fawkes!" Draco cried and the bird flew over. It rested on Harry's head and cried into the wound. The first few tears soothed the wound but Draco could see how the drops were getting smaller. He feared that Fawkes wouldn't have enough to heal Harry. That Draco would be the reason Harry died.

The tears kept falling and the wound continued to heal. Harry's breath evened.

Just as the wound closed completely, several pairs of footsteps were heard in the cavern. Draco summoned his wand and crouched over Harry, ready to defend his unconscious body.

It was Snape and McGonagall and Flitwick was flying behind them. "Goodness." McGonagall cried out and all three of them stumbled at the size of the dead Basilisk.

"What happened here?'' Flitwick landed next to Hermione while the other professors kneeled by Draco and Harry.

"He was scratched but I think Fawkes healed him." The bird was obviously exhausted. It could barely stand and had settled down in the curve of Harry's arm.

It wasn't until Draco was safely ensconced in the infirmary next to Harry and Hermione that they professors got the full story. Just after Draco began, Dumbledore rushed in and he had to start again.

He told them how Luna had mentioned they were going down and how Weasley and Lockheart were usless. He told them about Tom Riddle and the withering curse, how Fawkes had ruined the snake's eyes and healed him. He told them of the diary and the basilisk fangs and Harry's near death experience.

Fawkes had a burning in the middle of Draco's telling which woke Harry up as the bird was still in Harry's arms.

Only Snape and Draco noticed Harry was awake so he didn't have to give his version of events.

Pomphry bustled them out after Draco was done and once the infirmary was dark and quiet, Harry spoke. "You saved me."

Draco shook his head, "No Fawkes…"

"I'm not talking about that. I mean the Rooster. You made it crow." Draco shrugged and closed his eyes.

"That's why you wanted me to learn to conjure one, Right?"

"Yes, that was in the journal." Draco pointed out, hating that he brought it up.

"well, yea, I guess- but I was kinda focused on the part where I had to get nearly killed because of some stupid poison thing."

Draco hissed, "It's not stupid, I know for a fact that that immunity saved you nearly twenty times. You cannot always watch what you eat."

Harry merely hummed and Draco seethed quietly. "I'm sorry you got hurt," Harry whispered.

"I would have been sorrier if I hadn't been there." Draco told him softly unsure if such emotion was welcome.

"I know Riddle was right. That you love me."

"I have always told you that. It wasn't a secret."

"Yea but you didn't tell me that we had this epic romance where you came back in time for me."

Draco hissed, "Don't say that out loud. Do you understand that if anyone knew I'd be locked up and tortured for knowledge of the future? The paradoxes could kill us all!"

Harry jerked and flushed. "No, I didn't."

Draco sighed, "Yes well…now you do."

The infirmary was silent for a while and Draco could feel the depression that had invaded him for months coming upon him again.

"Is that why you didn't tell me?" Harry asked.

"No, I didn't tell you because you…." Draco stopped and decided to be honest. "I didn't tell you because I was scared. Afraid you'd hate me, and you did so…I was right."

It was too dark to see if Harry was upset but Draco supposed he wasn't. "I'm sorry." Harry whispered,his voice thick. When Draco turned to look, Harry's bed was shaking with Harry's sobs and Draco's heart melted. He left his bed to sit on the edge of Harry's and hold his hand. "It's okay. I understand, kinda. Well, no not really but, can we be friends again?"

Harry sobbed harder, "yes yes." He rolled into Draco and pulled the older boy down. "all this time you've been trying to protect me. You did this all for me. Because you love me. And I keep pushing you away."

Draco pulled Harry closer and wiggled to get onto Harry's pillow, "Well, I'll always love you even if you push me away."

Harry lifted up, his eyes intent, "I'll never push you away again."

Draco laughed, "Well don't say that. I'm kind of a bastard so.."

Harry shook his head seriously, "no, never again."

They fell asleep that way.

In the morning, the Granger's thanked both Harry and Draco for saving their daughter. The Weasleys all filed into the infirmary for Ron and Lucius and Narcissa sent a 'get well' letter.

Dumbledore was reinstated as Headmaster after evidence of Lucius' blackmail was produced.

The rest of the year Ron spread rumors of his own heroics and Harry and Draco let him. Their returned closeness was missed in the drama and they preferred it that way. Harry told Draco that being Ron's friend was terrible so they pranked him most viciously on the train ride home.

The summer was relatively easy. Draco spent it mostly at 'Greg's house' which was actually Harry's house. Lucius was too angered over losing his place on the Hogwarts board to even notice Draco was gone most of the summer. Black took them to Italy where Harry took up paining and was terrible at it, while Draco learned to play the piano.

There were potions in Italy that were illegal in the UK which Harry took full advantage of. He shot up in height and both Harry and Draco became fluent in Italian. Harry also took one for French so he could catch up to Draco.

In the middle of the summer, Umbridge announced her Anti-werewolf legislation. After discussing it with Harry, Draco offered Lupin a full time position looking after his finances and investments. His gambling alone was rather time consuming.

Black had been taking care of Harry gold in the muggle banks and on Draco's advice they exchanged it in England and then moved it to Italy to return it to Galleons there.

Lupin agreed but when Draco decided to dabble in investing, Lupin begged off. He would do the gambling part but didn't want to be responsible for loosing Draco's money.

Lucius' grandfather had made his fortune by investing in muggle companies and Draco would rather emulate him then his father.

Hermione was Draco's only source of Muggle history and inventions. She went on and on about the end of the cold war between the USA and Russia, the internet, and the discovery of DNA, so that's what

Draco invested in. She said the DNA was the future of medicine and she was usually right.

He put most of his immediate money on the internet thing and the rest of his profits would go into pharmaceuticals and funding for research. He wanted the patents.

Draco contacted Ludivier Sicrollis. Sicrollis was a squib solicitor that specialized in commercial law who refused to work for Lucius. Draco had heard his father cursing the man for his genius more than once.

Sicrollis was happy to expand Draco's portfolio, though he was rather tenacious about learning how Draco knew of these muggle things and wanted Draco to invest more in magical developments.

Draco expected him to be mostly autonomous after the ghastly fee the man demanded.

Lupin took Dumbledore's offer of DADA professor when it was offered which left Draco's gambling in the hands of Black. Draco decided that if he was going to assume responsibility for it, Draco would simply tell him the details and let Black make the decisions. Draco did however expect a 900% return, or else.

The beginning of their third year found Draco without a plan.

* * *

this chapter is dedicated to excentrykemuse because they inspired me to update. Sorry it's been like a year. Hope this chapter is worth it.


	21. Chapter 20

**An: Sorry for taking so long. I was attacked by plot bunnies and cant seem to find any time to go on the defensive. **

Third year held no expectation. Draco remembered his third year as Buckbeak and Dementors. The later would never happen, as Sirius Black was already free. Harry's third year was eaten up fighting with his friends and then with Sirius Black, or so Draco had been told.

So Draco decided that this was their last free year, the last year before Voldemort rose, the last year before the weight of Harry's destiny could pull him down so low. He was determined they take it easy, with one exception.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry whispered as they hid under the invisibility cloak outside Crouch Conch, the home of Barty Crouch and prison of Barty Crouch Jr.

"Couldn't you have tried to change my mind before we got here?" Draco pointed out, "Now is not the time."

Harry huffed. The sharp flick of Draco's wand made the wall in front of them transparent only to the two of them, a useful spell listed in the marauder handbook. Inside they could see Winky twisting her hands as the barely visible form of Barty Jr. stumbled around the room. He pushed off one book case and slammed into a desk. Harry winced in sympathy and Draco rolled his eyes. This was a Death Eater, responsible for the insanity of the Lonbottoms and several other heinous crimes and still Harry was sympathetic.

Reginald, Draco's personal house elf popped into the room and stunned Winky before removing Barty Jr.'s failing invisibility cloak and presenting the impaired man with a collection of scrolls.

Barty Jr. shook his head, trying to fight the imperious curse. A shaky hand took the scrolls from the elf and promptly dropped them. Draco cursed. "All my hard work," he muttered.

"What if he doesn't believe it?" Harry asked.

"He will, he is susceptible in his present state. In the future you told me how that ministry witch stumbled on Barty here, was obliviated by Crouch Sr. and then fell into the arms of Voldemort. That is how Voldemort will find out about Barty and without Wormtail he will need a servant. I suspect that he will possess the witch; it should be easy after he destroys her mind, and he'll use her magic to free Barty Jr. We need this plan to be in place before the Imperius curse is removed."

Harry nodded, he'd already heard the plan but still worried it wouldn't work.

Barty read the folded note that came with the scrolls slowly over and over. It was boring to Harry but Draco began to feel the excitement as his plan began to take form. It was crucial and Draco had always been susceptible to the dark joy of a well completed plot. Finally the message held by the note began to take hold in Barty's mind. "Elf," he rasped, voice harsh from disuse, "who is your master?" The note was purposefully vague, signed with 'a sympathetic brother' and nothing else. Draco smirked when Reg opened his mouth to prove he was mute. Barty Jr. hissed and coughed.

"Fine, the first scroll," Barty said holding out a hand for the scroll Reginald handed him. He opened it carelessly by holding on to one end and letting gravity assist him. Draco pursed his lips; it had taken weeks to properly create the artifact that had aged the scroll. No spell would be able to tell that the scroll was only months old instead of the purported centuries. Crouch Jr., of course, didn't even check. Still, Voldemort might.

"He's buying it!" Harry hissed bringing his hands to his lips to contain his excitement.

"Of course he is." Draco told him pompously as a smidgen of stress slid from his shoulders. It was crucial that Barty have unending faith in this false ritual or Voldemort might not choose it.

Barty Jr. read all three scrolls, though Draco suspected only half of it made since to him, before smiling cruely at Reg. "Tell your master, well," He laughed and then coughed harshly, "you can't can you." Reg whipped out a quill and parchment from nowhere and held them at the ready, appearing eager to take a note to his master. Barty nodded tired from his coughing fit, "Tell him our master will be pleased but it won't save him from facing our master's wrath for not remaining true."

Harry lifted a brow at Draco for the apparent irrationality of the message. Draco smirked at Harry and shrugged. Inside the house, Reg took down the message and nodded before disappearing. Draco knew Reg would be waiting for Draco in the room he shared with Harry in their hotel in Florence.

Draco released the spell on the wall, relived when the magical weight left him. It was a difficult spell to hold for any length of time. "Hold tight," Draco told Harry who slipped under Draco's arm and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's waist. Draco relished the moment of closeness and then apparated them to the international portkey sight where Sirius and Lupin were waiting for them.

"Where have you been!" Lupin nearly shrieked. His eyes were tinted amber and Draco pushed Harry forward, rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes Draco," Lupin insisted, "We've been looking for you both for hours."

"We were getting supplies for this year." Draco told them in a board tone.

"See!" Black laughed slapping Draco on the shoulder, "I told you they were fine. They were just getting pranking supplies. Right boys?"

Harry nodded glancing up earnestly at a still growling Lupin. "We're sorry; we didn't think you'd care." He dropped his head and said, "Please don't be too mad."

Black and Lupin softened immediately and rushed to reassure the boy. "We only worry because we care," Lupin insisted while Black said, "of course we care Harry, you're our little Prongslett."

Lupin smacked the back of Black's head, "that's not the only reason we care Sirius, he's not a replacement for James."

Black stood, nearly shoving Harry away in his haste to get to his feet and in Lupin's face, "I know that Remus, how could I not, you shove it in my face often enough. I make a mistake one time…"

"It wasn't one time, your mind healer…"

"You always throw that in my face too, you're not even supposed to know what happens there! What about patient confidentiality."

"Don't deflect; you are clearly still having issues differentiating…"

"Oh now you're a mind healer too? Of course, Merlin forbid Remus Lupin not know something!"

Harry took a few quick steps back to get out from in between the now fervently fighting pair and Draco wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pressing his chest to Harry's back and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder. "You're getting better at that." Draco whispered and knew Harry was blushing and smirking.

"I know right!"

They celebrated the new school year with a prank, a gentle one because Harry couldn't abide by hurting people for laughs.

When they got off the train, Hagrid was already standing nearby his great arms raised and Draco leaned out the window of the carefully chosen compartment to cast a swift spell. When Hagrid opened his mouth to say the words he'd yelled every year this time, what came out was much much different, "Row Row Row your boat, all you first year kids, Merrily Merrily Merrily Merrily, watch out for the Squid."

Hagrid stopped, perplexed, but then tried again, "Row Row…" he stopped, and then shrugged and grinned real wide. "Row Row Row your boat, all you first year kids, Merrily Merrily Merrily merrily, watch out for the Squid." He ushered the very nervous first years into the boats with great sweeps of his huge arms while the rest of Hogwarts giggled.

Granger didn't come back for her third year – whether it was because her parents didn't let her or she wimped out Draco didn't know or care. He hadn't even noticed her absence beyond a curious abundance of study space in the Common room until Longbottom brought it up one day in the great hall.

"Do you think she misses it?"

Draco jerked a little as he had been contemplating the rough housing of the Gryffindor breakfast and wondering if Harry missed it. "Who?" Draco asked but Harry was already answering.

"It depends on if she got tutors. If not then probably, she loved magic and hated not knowing something. It would probably grate on her that she had an incomplete education."

"Who?" Draco asked again and Harry grinned at him.

"Hermione."

It was a rather uncomfortable moment as Harry would surely be disappointed if he knew how little Draco cared about anyone but the two of them. "I'm sure she would be here if she wanted to."

After that Draco began to notice her absence more and he wasn't the only one. Without her hand waving wildly in the air, eager to sprout off knowledge, the professors were forced to call on the students to create the classroom environment they were used to. Many of the students had never felt the need to come to class prepared. As one who was known to have the correct answer, Draco was called on once or twice a class period by frustrated professors used to an active and participating class. His fellow ravenclaws had always felt studying before lecture a waste of time as they had to again when they did homework. Most of the other students had depended on Granger to attract attention. Still, not much changed without her and few even noticed after a month had passed.

Draco took the opportunity to take a few of the classes he'd shirked the first go around and he pulled Harry in with him. They both took Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures but Harry chose not to take Arithmancy which was probably a good idea as Draco was very much out of his depth in that class.

One of Draco's points of attention for their last year of freedom was the Weasleys. "Why do you hate them so much?" Harry asked as they quietly made their way to Gryffindor tower under the cover of darkness and invisibility cloak. "I don't hate them. It's about growth. Longbottom had overcome most of his shortcomings, I'm giving my attention to them instead." Harry rolled his eyes, "Neville will be glad to hear you say that, and so this has nothing to do with any grudges carried over from before? As far as I know they've done very little to you this time around and you've actively pushed me toward the twins, don't think I haven't noticed."

Draco shot him a sharp look but Harry stood firm. Draco thought it too dangerous to mention his previous life when they were so exposed as the corridors. Still, it was a fair question and Draco had promised not to keep things from harry. "Genevra," Harry didn't like Draco's rude names for the Weasleys but he couldn't call them all Weasley, "Is a different creature this time around. Without the chamber incident she is more vicious and greedy. Before her plans to capture you as her own had a level of restriction, probably because she didn't want to become Riddle as she feared. She has no restrictions now and so I must save you from her vile plans." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's dramatics, a small blush on his cheeks.

They entered the Gryffindor common room easily. Draco obtained the passwords for all the houses as called in favors so often the Ravenclaws began to bring him the passwords in hope of removing some of their debt. Sitting in the dark, backs lit by the fire were the Weasley twins, a folded bit of parchment in their hands. The grinned evilly at the invisible spot Draco and Harry stood in.

"Mission aborted," Draco whispered. "Get ready to run."

"Oh?"

"Leaving so soon?" the twins said.

"Accio, Run!" with parchment in hand Harry and Draco thundered down the hallway, enraged twins chasing after them.

Harry whipped out his wand and silenced he and Draco, and then pushed Draco hard against the nearby wall. Another wand wave had the twins chasing after phantom echoes down the corridor. Harry grinned.

Draco was much better at planning but Harry remained the spur-of-the-moment champion. "I can't believe that worked, " Harry mouthed, still silenced. "Sirius told me but..." Draco kissed his cheek in congratulations still stinging from his failed prank.

Back in the ravenclaw common room Harry removed the charm and said breathlessly, "Well, that was fun. Not the adventure I had in mind for tonight but still, we can prank Gryffindors any time but how often do we get to steal bits of mold old parchment from the Weasley twins." Draco rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. "Ah but Harry we didn't steal it, no, more we reclaimed it. I solemnly swear I'm up to not good. "Harry gasped and hopped over the couch recognizing the words and whispered reverently, "Is that…" as a map of hogwarts spiraled out from Draco's wand tip.

'Reclaiming' the map was the start of a long prank war. It started as only the twins and Harry and Draco, but didn't stay that way. The other Weasleys helped out, even Percy once he realized how outnumbered his brothers were. Harry had told Cedric some sob story about how the twins were holding family property hostage and all of Hufflepuff got in on it. The Ravenclaws would help when Draco called in a favor but mostly preferred to stay out of it. Still the Hufflepuffs proved formidable. Their pranks were nearly always successful even if they weren't as vicious as the Weasleys. Susan Bones had her aunt's tenacity and Longbottom was vicious in his defense of Harry and even Draco- leaping in front of oncoming spells while returning fire even before the intended victims knew of danger.

They fortified their house nearly overnight and not even the Fat Friar could get in. The twins soon found Draco the softer target even with his advanced knowledge, at least until Harry expressed his displeasure and Draco became an honorary Hufflepuff. Draco had thought such a thing would only be in his nightmares, but as his nearly permanent tenure in woman hood - courtesy of a pranked puddle Draco stepped in- finally wore off, he could only feel thankful.

The rest of Hogwarts sat back in shock as the 'greatest pranksters in Hogworts' were schooled by the Badger house.

It all came to a head the night before Yule break. Both forces chose to make this final hit lasting. The nightly feast was interrupted before it even began by several large explosions. When the smoke cleared half the Hufflepuffs were badgers scattering in fear of the half that became lions. Draco, who had been eating with the Hufflepuffs, found himself seriously out matched by Lion Harry who's taken that moment of disorientation to bite a large chuck off Draco's hind in. Similar bloody and gory scenes erupted all over the Great Hall as friend tried to consume friend. The few not affected turned to beg the Weasleys for their friends' lives only to find the whole of Gryffindor suffering from Hufflepuff's prank, too involved in eating everything in sight, literally to engorgement, to even look up from the table.

Dumbledore acted immediately, banishing the hungry lions to a corner and shielding them in while elves took the damaged and nearly dead badgers to the infirmary where Pomphry and Hagrid were waiting. Flitwick dispelled the addictive but simple charm and freed the Gryffindors who were horrified.

As he spent the holidays growing back his hip and part of one leg, Draco was unsure what punishment would be delivered. Even though the twins immediately gave the antidote to their home brew, he felt expulsion not good enough. Surrounded by 1/4th of Hogwarts and a sobbing and guilty Harry, Draco endured his healing and plotted.

Of course the Twins weren't expelled but they didn't go unpunished. For the rest of the year the Hufflepuffs were served by the Weasley clan. The whole affair was rather disgusting to Draco who felt the Weasleys got off easy. Because it was their nature, the Hufflepuffs fell for the Weasleys' earnest apologies and total commitment. They took it easy on the clan who in turn were joyous in their servitude; cleaning the common rooms with relish and organizing a dance routine while serving drinks- or rather the twins danced while the rest merely smiled.

Draco tried to get Harry at least to see through them but even Harry argued that they were truly dismayed by their prank and the pain they caused and had seen the error of their ways. Draco was forced to drop it or face Harry's truly horrifying wrath.

It wasn't until after the Quidditch World Cup Final that Draco got confirmation that his plan was indeed succeeding. They'd missed the Final because it was too near the full moon and Lupin was feeling under the weather and Harry refused to leave him in Greece alone just for a Quidditch game. Draco and Sirius were still grumpy about it and wondered if the original Harry liked Quidditch as much as he'd appeared or if it was a product of his friendship with the Weasleys.

"Draco," Harry hissed one morning and pushed over the Daily Prophet.

"House of International Magical Cooperation Head Burgled" took up the first page. The article went on to tell of Crouch's neighbors calling the authorities after seeing some spell damage on the front door. Auror's reported no evidence but Crouch reluctantly reporting a few jewels and family portraits missing.

"Was it him?" Harry whispered and Draco nodded. Barty Jr was free; it had begun.

* * *

**An: This is much shorter then normal, but I assumed you'd want proof I'm still trying rather then a long chapter. The next chapter, Fourth year, will be the beginning of their romantic relationship and then I have no idea where this story is headed. Idea's will be appreciated. **


	22. Chapter 21

**/An: Hello, I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. Real life sucks sometimes. I'd tell you all about my ailing relatives and my new attempt at having a future but I know you are here to read Harry Potter fanfiction and not about me. ****This is short, but it's all I have right now. I've been keeping it to try and make it long as you deserve for such a long wait, but the wait just gets longer and longer****, so I figured I'd just update what I have for you. ****There is an author which isn't as patient as all of you who began their own ending to this story (unauthorized thought it is). ****I'd like to say I'm a bigger person than I am and that you are welcome to read that if you want and let me know if its better so I can just stop all together, but I'm not; and if you truly think that is better, then don't tell me. I Don't Want To Know. In any case, I still mean to finish and I'm leaning towards a particular ending. **

**About this update, love isn't easy. People are not always pure and sometimes we do stupid things. This will always be a Harry/Draco story, but as you know, humans are sometimes heartless.**

Harry prattled on excitedly as he and Draco walked through the wandering halls of their beloved school. While normally, Draco gave Harry a good portion of his attention even when his rambling became to monotonous to bear, this time Draco ignored him. Not because his feeling for Harry had changed, or because he was too preoccupied on plans or projects; but because Harry would not stop talking about bloody Cedric Diggory.

Draco checked in just to be sure.

"and I asked him if he was sure, but Cedric said that he just knew that he would be ready…" of course. Ever since Dumbledore announced that only students 17 and up could enter the Tournament, the Hufflepuffs, and especially Harry had been singing Diggory's praises. Draco now knew more about the prat's family, grades, quiditch talent, advice, generosity, honesty, and valor then any one person should ever need. And he was bloody well sick of it.

"Harry," Draco interrupted yet another ongoing sentence about Diggory's many values.

"Yes Draco," Harry sighed without looking at him. It had been nearly a week since Harry had really looked at Draco without little Cedric Diggorys dancing in his eyes.

"Have you given any thought to what happened this summer and what you'd like to do now?" Draco was of course referring to their trip to prompt Barty Jr. and the first stage of the war Draco was hoping to prevent.

"Yes Draco. But do you think we need to be planning now? Will something happen soon do you think?" Harry said flippantly clearly still thinking about Diggory. Draco was done with it all.

"Well Harry it is of course up to you, but if I were in your shoes, that is to say – in a position to prevent the painful death and torture of hundreds if not thousands of people, it might consume my every thought. But of course if you're too busy contemplating the little curls Diggory's hair sometimes get when it's raining by all means. I'll just leave you to it." And with that Draco left. Of course he wasn't giving up on Harry, not by a long shot. Diggory had nothing on Draco – who had gone back in time, and rescued Harry from his relatives, and stood by him no matter what- but evidently Harry needed to be reminded how much Draco had to offer.

He ignored Harry calling after him and the looks he got from the student body as he shoved by them. At the doors to the great hall he stopped and reached into his bag to pull out a stray bit of parchment upon which he signed his name. The ink spat and splattered because he pressed down to hard. Then, in front of the curious students who followed his angry storm into the great hall, stepped over the age line with ease and dropped the torn strip with his name on it in the goblet of fire.

There was a hush as Harry pushed through and the students quieted to better here the gossip. "Draco?" Harry asked.

The goblet fire turned from orange to green briefly in acceptance, casting an eerie light on Draco's smug features.

"Yes Harry?"

Harry didn't respond. He crossed what seemed a huge divide across the great hall to Draco and reached out for his hand which Draco immediately gave him. He pulled Draco back across the age line and Draco held his breath. The jealous rage was lifting and Draco began to realize how much he might have exposed of himself just to regain Harry's attention. That had always been his problem; he would do most anything, insult anyone for Harry's attention.

"Why did you do that?" Harry finally asked quietly. The students strained to hear.

"I just wanted you to look at me like you do him," Draco whispered conscious of their audience and Diggory's attendance.

Harry smiled wryly, "Draco," He shook his head, "you never lost it."

But Draco didn't, couldn't believe him. He would prove to Harry and the school that there was no one better and then perhaps he'd allow Harry out of his sight again.

* * *

Draco sat in the Ravenclaw dorm surrounded by his classmates in a haze of fog. What had he done? Harry was meant to be in this tournament and likely would as Moody was still teaching DADA. Draco hadn't been able to snatch the ex-aurors flask to find out if it was Barty Jr. or not. Still it was not likely that Draco would take Diggory's spot and the tournament hadn't ended so well for him in Dracos' timeline. Death by "little freak baby", as Harry had once called that incarnation of Voldemort, was not how Draco planed on going out.

Curse Harry and his infatuation of Diggory. Jealousy had always made Draco do mad things.

He would of course stand by his actions. If his name came out of the goblet instead of Diggory's, then Draco meant to win the tournament. As Draco was much more talented and intelligent than Diggory could ever hope to be, Diggory's participation was unlikely.

"Draco?" Patricia Stimpson sat down in a chair across from Draco. She was two years ahead of him. An unremarkable student, she owed Draco her first born in favors as she had few friends and little patience for research.

Draco glanced at her but his attention was elsewhere, most of the knowledge his peers wanted he could spout off in his sleep.

"How did you cross the age line?" She asked and the room quieted as the other students tried to hear.

Draco smirked, "surely you aren't interested in competing Stimpson? You would ask me for so much help, I might as well have done it myself." She flushed slightly but stood her ground. This was where she stood out. Not particularly wordy or interested in books, Patricia believed with her whole body that any knowledge had worth. Draco knew she spent time with all the professors, the portraits, and even Filtch, gathering their storys, learning from them that which they would share. She, one of only a few, could withstand Draco's acid tongue and Draco respected her for it.

"I might, I have as much right as you to put my name in."

Draco nodded, "of course you do, but I'm not going to tell anyone how I did it."

"Anyone but Harry," Granger pressed from the other side of the room. She had come back for their fourth year, Draco wasn't sure if Dumbledore had something to do with it or if her parents were just sick of her complaining. Either way, she was in the classes with the third years which made Draco nearly sick with laughing.

"No, I won't be telling Harry either." Draco had thought about it, but truthfully, Draco didn't want Harry getting hurt, nor did he wish the ridicule on his friend. In the other timeline, Draco had headed up Harry's ridicule and spread rumors that Dumbledore had put Harry's name in the cup. Such favoritism turned the Slytherins and Ravencalws against the boy. The Hufflepuffs had already cast him out by that point. Perhaps, should Draco tell everyone he was refusing to help Harry out, the school might question his forced participation.

Granger grinned quickly and returned to her book, likely planning on using that information to turn Harry from Draco. It might even work; it was hard for Draco to care. There was so much going on, so much to plan for; so much to think about that Draco was wearing himself out. As war approached Draco's stress ratcheted up.

Should Voldemort use a different ritual, something Draco didn't know about or plan for, then it would change the future and Draco couldn't foresee a wining outcome. The Horcrux hunt was progressing smoothly, the diadem, ring, diary, and locket were all locked away in a nullifying pouch somewhere only Reg knew. The cup Draco had plans for and so must remain where it was. As for the six piece of soul: the voices at the beginning told Draco that Voldemort's snake Nagini had been made into one after his resurrection, there was also a very tantalizing bit of thought condemning Harry as a horcrux and the thought was too terrifying not to contemplate. Should Harry be contaminated in this way Draco knew he would need to involve someone else. Uncle Severus was trustworthy and would know what to do, though Draco would need to be on guard should his Uncle attempt the easy way, sacrificing Harry. Should Severus prove traitorous, there was only one other outcome; leaving the country.

"Heavy thoughts Malfoy?" Davis questioned plopping into the seat Patricia vacated when Draco continued to stare morosely into the fire.

"The heaviest," Draco confirmed. "Did you need something?" Draco checked his Wall of Debt, as the older years called it, to see if Davis owed him yet another favor. Davis saw him looking and shook his head.

"No, nothing like that, I did wonder however if you realize the gail force you've summoned by crossing Dumbedore's age line. Apparently you've fooled it good. Dumbledore was supposed to be alerted to the method used to cross it but you're trick is telling the line that you are 23 years old."

As a prefect, Davis was privy to lots of useful information others weren't. "Did they tell all the prefects to find out how I did it then?" Draco questioned with a glance at Patricia, the other Ravenclaw prefect. Davis nodded. With the wave of a hand a favor under Davis' name was marked off.

Davis nodded his thanks and said, "The headmaster would like to see you in his office."

"I'm sure he would," Draco said, turning back to the fire.

"Now," Davis insisted standing but Draco ignored him.

"Not interested," Draco said. Some of the Ravenclaws hissed in shock.

"You have to go if the Headmaster calls you, "Granger shrieked.

"Actually I don't," Draco answered. "Go put your name on the wall if you'd like to know why."

She growled at him and slammed her book shut. Trudging off to tell on him no doubt.

"I'll have to take points Malfoy," Davis sighed.

Draco shrugged. He was not a dog to be called. He was also not interested in explaining to anyone how he crossed the line and by rights the headmaster could only demand his presence. There was no penalty should a student fail to show up. Order in a school such as Hogwarts was enforced by respect and student intimidation. There was very little the professors or Headmaster could do to a student should they refuse to submit unless the student put others in harm's way or refused to do their school work. It was not required that a student do more than show up to class on time, do their homework, and show up for detention. Still detention could only be used if a student broke the rules, and nothing in the rules said a student must come when called.

Twenty minutes later the common room hushed again and the suddenness of it pulled Draco from his contemplation. When he rose, Dumbledore himself was seated next to him.

Draco raised a brow, "Headmaster." He acknowledged.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. It is a lovely fire, I can see why could not be bothered to come see me." Some of the students tittered.

Draco nodded, "it is a lovely fire."

Dumbledore reached into a pocket and pulled out a sugary confection which broke into a crumbly mess as he bit into it. None of the crumbs stuck to his long beard and Draco wondered at that charm. It would be fairly useful for keeping clean during Floo travel.

Draco bid his time, he was not going to wonder at Dumbledore's presence nor would he give into curiosity and ask.

"Did you know Draco my boy, that I knew your grandmother quite well?"

Draco gave Dumbledore his full attention.

"I see you did not. Yes indeed, she was childhood friend of my younger brother. She lived not far from us. Her family and mine did not get along but she was kind to my sister and not too horrible to me." Here he smiled as if Draco and he were in on a joke.

"My grandmother died before I was born." Draco told him, in case Dumbledore didn't know.

"Yes, tragic. I always believed she and my brother would marry, but she had an arranged marriage with a more proper family. "The students broke out in whispers and Draco realized this was a punishment of sorts, an airing of family matters in return for refusing the privacy of Dumbledore's office.

"Well that is too bad sir," Draco said after a bit, "were we related I would no doubt expect a measure of preferential treatment. "

Dumbledore laughed. "Perhaps Mr. Malfoy, perhaps. Of course then you might be more comfortable telling me how you got around my protections." Dumbledore winked.

"Probably not," Draco returned without humor. "Do not worry that the goblet will be overrun with underage wizards as I will not be sharing my techniques with anyone. "

"I see," Dumbledore said softly.

"Tea Headmaster?" Granger asked with a tray, like a houseelf. Dumbledore accepted and Draco decided Granger was more useful as a house elf. He wondered if there was a way to transfigure someone into a magical creature and what the consequences were.

Dumbledore sipped his tea in silence for a while and then said, "well I am happy to hear that Mr. Malfoy. I was concerned there would be one other at least. "

"I do not believe Harry wants to compete sir," Draco told him, hoping for some groundwork.

"Ah, I see. Well," Dumbledore stood. "It is a lovely fire, but not all of us can sit in contemplation all day." He nodded and left. Draco didn't watch him leave. It was an odd visit and reinforced his decision not to traverse all the way to Dumbledore's office for a five minute chat.

"How about that," Cornfoot plopped into the chair, "You could have been a Dumbldore. Draco Dumbledore, we could have called you Double D."

"Merlin forbid," Draco shuddered.


	23. Chapter 22

Draco did not like Thursdays. He would have liked to be able to blame this on Harry - the way he blamed his new aversion to treacle tart and propensity for lying on the boy, but unfortunately Draco's hatred for Thursdays really had very little to do with Harry and everything to do with Draco's new tournament mentor.

Of course, Draco never would have put his name in the goblet if Harry hadn't been drooling over Diggory - who wouldn't know a Billiwig from a Bowtruckle – and so it really was Harry's fault.

"Cedric's going to put his name in at supper, and he's surely going to win. Don't you think Draco? Cedric really does represent all that his good about Hogwarts." It was all Draco could do not to explode as Harry prattled on and on about Diggory's sugary goodness, so when Diggory got up at supper in front of Merlin and everyone to make a show of putting his name in the goblet, Draco was right behind him. The shock on Harry's face was good for a laugh especially when it was Draco's name instead of Diggory's that popped out of the Goblet. It was just more proof that allowing Draco's emotions to make plans was a really bad idea. That was further proven when Harry's name was called almost immediately afterward and the two friends spent the walk to the trophy room elbowing each other and whispering hurriedly, "what are we going to do now?" and "this is your entire fault."

Only one day after Draco's name spewed out of the flame in a shower of sparks the red, blue, green, and yellow of Hogwarts that Steve Laughalot had appeared. It should be noted that Steve with-the- unfortunate-last-name appeared exactly one hour after Draco informed his father of the 'joyous' news.

The man stormed into the great hall at breakfast, quickly informed the professors of his appointed title of 'mentor', and whisked Draco away before he could formulate any kind of defense or protest. Now the three hour break between Transfigurations and Potions that used to be spent preparing Harry for Severus' snark was now taken up with Laughalot's useless strategy games and repetitive publicity tips.

Draco paused before the door to the Potions' classroom and took a deep breath. He was exhausted from hiding his knowledge and talent from his father's spy. Draco's sarcasm had finally broken Laughalot's patience and caused the older man to fire a vicious curse at him that Draco had no choice but to accept or face his father's curiosity as the counter curse was well beyond even a fourth year genius's talents. There wasn't time to go to the infirmary so Draco spelled the bruise on his chest with a few icing and numbing charms and headed for the relief of the dungeons. He was done with the whole thing and the first task wasn't even scheduled yet.

"You're late again" Harry whispered as Draco collapsed into the seat Harry had saved beside him. Walking through the classroom without reacting to the pulling of his ribs was trying.

Severus was pacing the front of the room as was his habit when lecturing but paused and glared at Draco when he saw him.

Draco winced at Harry when Severus finally turned away to continue. Harry pressed his wand against the underside of their table and said "Mulflato"

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and Draco knew he shouldn't have expected the Hufflepuff to wait until class was over to comment on his obvious favoring of his left side.

"I'll get a potion from Uncle Severus when class is over," Draco told him.

"He hurt you?" Harry cried loud enough it challenged the spell's quieting power.

Draco didn't respond but Harry didn't need him to, the lessons learned in the Dursley household were powerful and not easy to forget. Harry tried to reach inside his robes and lift Draco's shirt to see but Draco slapped at his grabbing hands. "Not here."

"I've had enough of this guy," Harry hissed his eyes serious and glinting with malice. "You're not going back to him."

Draco scoffed, "The ministry has decreed – in its infinite wisdom- that you and I must have different mentors if we are to compete together. You are the Hogwarts champion and I am apparently the ministry's champion."

Harry snorted, "I still wonder how Dumbledore won that battle."

Draco shrugged and lifted a regal brow at his Uncle when Severus countered their muffling charm. "Though neither of you must participate in my class due to a ministry that clearly wants more incompetent wizards with which to clog their bloated offices, you will both sit there quietly and pay attention or you will leave."

Both Draco and Harry nodded and submissively bowed their heads and Severus sneered at them.

Still it was clear Harry was not giving it up this time as he forced Draco to remain in his seat until their classmates had vacated the room.

Severus crossed his arms and leaned against his desk, "waiting to apologize?"

"No," Harry said and then corrected himself, "Yes, of course. Sorry for not paying attention it won't happen again, but Draco's stupid mentor has hurt him and he needs a potion."

Draco rolled his eyes but let Harry drag him forward by the wrist.

Severus relaxed his stance and helped Harry pull Draco's shirt off, not responding to Harry's cursing when he saw the darkened flesh which was actually something of a surprise as the man never spared a chance to correct the boy. He retreated to his office and returned with two vials. "Drink this," He said handing Draco the sickly yellow one. The other he gave to Harry saying, "This must be smoothed onto the bruise once every hour. I expect you won't forget." Severus was something of a mother hen when Draco was injured and Draco suspected it was because no one else really cared about Draco's injuries. In the last time line, Draco had whined and whimpered so much as he demanded attention that he'd never noticed how willing Severus was to give it.

"Of course," Harry said gravely and Draco knew his immediate future would be spent shirtless as Harry took his caretaking duties very seriously.

The potion Draco swallowed eased his pain as well as the tightness of the muscles. Draco recognized the potion as a variant of Skele-Grow that focused on thickening the bones of fractures and cracks as well as easing irritation. Thanks to the potion their walk to his dorm room was easy and painless. Draco pulled off his shirt immediately when the door closed, unwilling to listen to Harry plead with him.

He settled on the bed on his back and draped his arm above his head as Harry joined him.

"I think you need a new mentor," Harry whispered apologizing when Draco jerked against the cold of the paste on his inflamed skin.

"Yes of course, I'll simply owl father shall I," Draco snarked and Harry pressed a little harder against the bruise in retaliation.

"No, actually I have an idea." Harry hesitated. Harry hardly ever hesitated when he thought Draco was in danger so it was something of a shock and Draco just knew he wouldn't like Harry's idea. "You remember how Flamell said he owed you a favor?" Harry said leadingly and then waited while Draco thought about it.

Public Harry- the boy that the Prophet reported on, the boy who was one part Hufflepuff and three parts Gryffindor- hated Draco's favor pyramid. But Draco's Harry – the boy who smiled with such joy when Draco said he loved him, the boy that had more depth than the lake outside- he very much appreciated having that much power, even if he usually wasn't sure how to use it best.

"I was going to call on Flamell when Voldemort got more powerful and we had some idea of what we needed for you," Draco reminded. "Also, I couldn't care less about winning this tournament."

Harry's hands were getting rather distracting, Draco was sure that the paste had been applied some time ago and deft fingers were dancing carefully around Draco's nipple in a way that woke every nerve ending.

"We can still do that," Harry said his eyes glazed over in thought and his fingers made Draco shiver. "We'll make your appointment with him sometime we both are out of class and I'll just join you. I've got that cloak."

Draco nodded. Harry's left hand had joined the other in exploring his chest and Draco had completely lost the topic of conversation. This time last lifetime, Draco had slated his curiosity and lust with both sexes and found them both sloppy and unnecessary. This go around, Draco's body was completely pure as Draco had no desire for any touch but Harry's. A touch Harry was currently providing with curious confidence.

Draco wasn't about to stop him nor would he hide the tent growing steadily under his trousers. He was very interested to find out how Harry would react once he discovered it. Draco felt like this might be the end of four years of foreplay.

When Harry did finally realize what his hands were doing he froze and fearful green eyes met calm grey. Draco slowly reached up and placed his hands on top of Harry's. "My body has always been yours. Touch me all you like."

Harry blushed hard and when he tried to speak he choked and had to try again, "I think about it you know."

Arousal hit Draco like a **Bombarda** but he tried not to show it. "I do too. What do you think about?" no good could come from holding back or staying 'cool'. Draco would reward Harry's forwardness with his own.

"Touching you," Harry whispered his hands jerking with nerves in Draco's hold. "I'm afraid though."

"Why?"

"Because you're so much more experienced than me. I read that journal. I know we….the other me…"

Draco squeezed Harry's hands. It had come up before, this idea that this Harry and the other one were somehow separate, different people. It seemed to upset Harry.

"Yes, we had sex." Harry gulped but Draco lifted a hand and made Harry look at him. "But it was so different. We were much older, much harder. This body has as much experience as you and I'll have to learn you all over again." Draco ran his hand down Harry's shoulder and arm enjoying the goose-bumps that erupted behind his touch. "I'm really looking forward to it."

Harry laughed a little and the tense muscles in his back relaxed into a different kind of tension. He shook off Draco's hold and Draco stretched out into the most open position he could; his arms behind his head his legs open, displaying the tent that hadn't faltered at all because Harry was still so close.

Harry put his hand heavily in the center of Draco's chest and let it lie there. His eyes regarded Draco with a serious intensity that Draco hadn't seen in many many years. Slowly Harry began to circle the hand, dancing the pads of his fingers over Draco's skin in a teasing dance meant for testing rather than pleasing. The circles widened until Harry's fingers fluttered of Draco's nipples and Draco hissed. His skin was buzzing from the friction, a warm heat that spread outward down Draco's legs and up his neck.

Harry bit his lip at Draco's hiss and brought up both hands to run his thumbs over both nipples at once. Draco whimpered. It was hard for him to keep his eyes open under Harry's intensity but the moment was so powerful Draco didn't want to be the one to break it.

"Is this okay?" Harry asked, his voice wavering.

Draco nodded afraid if he spoke it would be to obvious how strongly he was affected.

"Could I," Harry wet his lip and leaned closer, "could I kiss you?"

"Of course Harry," Draco told him wetting his own mouth in anticipation.

When they met it was wet and hard, full of teeth and tongue. Draco grabbed a hold of Harry's head to gain control of the kiss. He didn't want Harry's first kiss to be something he regretted. Eyes open, he watched Harry slow down. He let his lips gently press against Harry's again and again before his tongue slipped out to taste the younger boy. Harry kind of collapsed and so Draco rolled them over so they were side by side. So absorbed was he that Draco didn't even notice the pain as his side pulled.

Harry let Draco keep control but the mood had changed and though Draco was desperate to be physical with Harry he was controlled enough to let the relationship take its own pace. They spent the afternoon kissing and cuddling and touching and rubbing but not getting off. Truly it was for the best, they were still too young for the kinds of depravity Draco had planned.

* * *

**AN:** So the reason this is so short is because I wanted to get an update out more than I wanted to figure out whats going to happen in this story. I actually believe we're nearing the end, mostly because i'm not sadistic enough to make you guys wait for the end through another three books. We'll get there though, don't worry.


End file.
